For Charlie's Sake
by Chrys1130
Summary: Takes place five years after 2x13. Blair had Chuck's baby. Now he is back...
1. Five years later

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did Blair and Chuck would be together now. But *sighs* I can dream…..

Chapter 1

Blair Waldorf stared blankly at the newspaper in front of her. Her memories rushing back to her all at once. The night that changed her life forever. She awoke to a note. One note that ended in "don't come looking for me". She fully intended to ignore that request. She deserved more from him after pouring her heart out and finally admitting that she loved him. She was going to find him but a few weeks later one blue line changed her plans and her life forever.

She found out she was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. Their baby. Chuck and Blair's, Blair's and Chuck's. Just the thought of him brought back the anger, rage, and something else she was not prepared to admit to herself. She refocused on the newspaper that said "The Prodigal Son Returns". The article continued to say how the President of Bass Enterprises, Charles Bass is back for the first time after his father's death five years earlier.. Five long years. Five years that he had missed with her, with their daughter. A daughter that she vowed he would never know.

"Good Morning Mommy" the one person that could make all the pain go away smiled at her. How she loved this little girl. She had her dark hair but his everything else. It hurt to look at her sometimes because every time she smiled or looked at her a certain way she could see him.

"Good Morning my beautiful Charlie". Charlotte. She had named her Charlotte. She wanted to give her something of her father's.

"Mommy Call me Chuck not Charlie. All my friends at school call me that". Something twisted inside of her.

"Your name is Charlotte, that's enough of debating nicknames for now". "Go tell Dorota to get you ready for school, I need call into work and tell them I will be late". Charlie pouted looking so much like Chuck it hurt. "But mommy I don't want to go to school today. I want to go to work with you". "You can't Charlie, you have to go to school." "But mommy" Charlie argued. "No buts Charlotte Tiffany Waldorf". Hearing her full name said so sharply brought tears to Charlie's eyes. Blair instantly felt guilty for taking her frustrations out on her daughter. She gathered her up in a hug. "I'm sorry baby, Mommy is just not feeling well today". "You can come with me another day I promise". Charlie looked at her mom and gave her a solemn look "Okay mommy". She put her down and Charlie reluctantly obeyed her mother and went in search of Dorota.

She needed help. She needed to talk to someone. She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number. "S, we need to see each other. Chuck is back and I don't know what to do. I'm going out of my mind".

"I'm going to come over after I drop Charlie off at Fieldston's". "No Blair don't come" said Serena. "Why not, I really need you S". But Serena cut her off saying "Blair you can't, Chuck's here, he wants to see you". With those ten words her world came crashing down on her.

A/N: This is my first fic ever and I don't know if I will continue it. This sort of just popped into my head and I decided to write it down. To clear some things up, Charlie is 4 and in Pre-k. I don't know if I got the times right of how old Charlie should be after five years and Blair being pregnant so just for argument's sake lets go with what I said. Fieldston is a real school in NYC (that has pre K-12) that costs a whopping 30,440 a year. Only the best for a Waldorf, I guess. If I continue I need your help. What profession should Blair have? Any ideas of how you think the next chapter should go?? Please review and tell me what you think, I will only continue it if you want me to. Thanks!!


	2. The Basshole is Back

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I only own Charlie. I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did Blair and Chuck would be together now. But *sighs* I can dream…..

Chapter 2

She felt like she couldn't breathe. After all this time he wanted to see her. All the times she begged him to come back to her and he didn't. The phone calls that he didn't pick up. The text messages left unanswered.

She kept trying to get through to him, until she found out she was going to have a baby. His baby. After that she knew she had to move on. Trying to get through to him was slowly killing her inside. She needed to move on, survive for her baby's sake.

How dare he think he can just come back into my life like nothing ever happened? Thought Blair.

"Serena tell him I don't want to see him. Tell him I moved on. Tell him, oh I don't know just get rid of him, tell him anything".

"B, this is Chuck we're talking about. I know it's been five years but you know how Chuck is. If he wants to see you, he is going to see you".

Damn it she was right. If she knew anything about Chuck is that he wouldn't back down.

"You're right. Tell him to meet me outside at my job during my lunch hour. I don't want to risk him seeing Charlie. Tell him he's got ten minutes. That's more than he ever gave me".

"Okay Blair, I'll tell him". "Thanks Serena".

"Oh and B," said Serena. "Yes?". "Be careful". Her breath hitched up a notch and she said "I will".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't concentrate. She should be working on the mountain of paper work that had accumulated on her desk but every time the phone would ring she would think it was Chuck.

Why oh why was this happening to her? She thought. Inside she new she would have to deal with this someday. But she thought someday would be years from now.

As she was finally getting through one of the piles of paper, her secretary came in and told her, "There is a Chuck Bass waiting for you. He said to meet him in front of the building".

"Thank you Jessica. Tell him I will be right down".

Her heart started beating so fast she thought she was going to pass out. She had to calm down. She couldn't let him see the affect he still had on her.

She started walking and got into the elevator. As the elevator numbers counted down to one, they felt like years being taken off her life.

She wondered how would he look? Is he married? She cursed herself for thinking that. It shouldn't matter to her if he was.

She started walking out the building and there he was. The one person she would have given anything to see years ago. Now she just wanted to get whatever it was over with so that she could go on with her life.

He looked good. She hated to admit. His hair was slightly longer and it looks like he put on some muscle. I guess he found someone else to help him through his grief she thought painfully. She saw him looking at her from her shoes to her face. Almost as if to drink in every detail.

"You actually came" he said.

"I didn't bother arguing, you basshole, I knew you would come looking for me if I didn't accept"- Chuck interrupted her and said "wise choice".

"Let's cut to the chase I have to get back to work, why did you want to see me"?

"Maybe just to see you and reminisce" he said with a smirk. "Chuck!" said Blair losing her patience.

"I came to give you something".

"Give me something? What are you talking about?"

"My father left this in his Will for you" he said handing her a black velvet box. "I never opened it, so I don't know what is inside. I always meant to give it to you but I left and"-

"Yes you left. You should never have come back. Why come back now just to give me this? I don't even know why he left me anything".

"I don't know either. But I wanted to carry out his last wishes". "I call it my way of making up for the big disappointment I was to him".

Her heart skipped a beat. After all this time he was still blaming himself for his father's shortcomings. But it wasn't her place to fix him.

"Fine you've given it to me, thank you very much now you can go".

"Not so fast".

"So Blair, what have you done with your life? You're working here. What happened did Mommy cut you off?"

She scoffed "of course not. I wanted to provide for myself".

"How noble of you" said Chuck as he got closer to her. "I can see you're not married" he said looking at her left hand.

He got close enough to whisper in her ear. She trembled and he said "Are you involved with anyone?" Anger welled up inside her. She was letting him get to her and she couldn't let that happen.

"That is none of your business".

"So there isn't".

"I didn't say that" said Blair.

"But you didn't deny it either".

"As a matter of fact I am involved with someone".

His eyes darkened at that.

"Now if we are done here, I really have to get back to work"

She looked at Chuck one last time. It's ironic that she would tell him the last thing he told her. "Don't come looking for me again".

As she turned around and started walking she was interrupted by Chuck who said "Are you in love?"

"Tears welled up in her eyes. She turned around and said "Totally and completely". What he didn't know is that she was talking about her daughter. Their daughter.

Chuck looked down. And she fled.

She hoped that he would leave it at that. But something inside her said that this wouldn't be the last she would see of Chuck Bass.

A/N: So I decided to continue this story because people seemed to like it. I'm asking people to please review. I got a lot of alerts but just a few reviews. This is my first fic so reviews will actually help me. I still don't know what Blair's profession should be. I am open to suggestions. Also if you want to see PICS of CHARLIE go to my profile and click on the link. There is also one of her and Blair. So what do you think is in the box that Chuck gave her? What do you think will happen in the next chapter?? I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You're the reason I kept writing!

Please review!!!

XoXo Chrys


	3. One of the Worst Days

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I only own Charlie. I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did Blair and Chuck would be together now. But *sighs* I can dream…..

Chapter 3

Blair finished getting through yet another pile of paper work she had on her desk but all the while she kept giving small glances to the black velvet box.

Why in the world would Bart leave me something? She thought. She tried to put her concentration back on her work but she felt like the box was silently mocking her saying "open me".

She groaned "this is ridiculous" she said to herself. She was just about to give in and open it when she glanced at the clock and gasped.

"It's almost four, I'm late to pick up Charlie". She quickly gathered her bag and unceremoniously threw the velvet box in it.

I'm leaving for the day Jessica, if anyone needs me, you have my cell".

"No problem Ms Waldorf".

Her driver was already there waiting for her. "Ms Waldorf you're late. I was just about to call up".

"I know Walter. Time got away from me. She sighed. "Let's just go get Charlie. I'm already late as it is".

As the car slowly made its way through the busy New York City streets during rush hour, Blair picked up her phone. She didn't even get a chance to say hello before a voice came on saying:

"How was your meeting with Chuck?"

"It's been driving me crazy all day. I thought you would call me the minute it was over".

"I know S, but I forgot, I actually have a job to do".

"So B, what did he want? Don't keep me waiting any longer".

"He didn't tell you when he was with you?"

"No, he only said that he wanted to see you".

"I was surprised to see him at my house. It's no secret that we didn't part in the most friendliest of terms".

"I know, I was about to ask about that".

"He came and said or demanded in Chuck's case to see you".

"He said that time has made him realize that it wasn't Eric's or my fault".

"I taught I was seeing a different side of Chuck until he said it was the whore of my mother's fault".

"Anyway, tell me why he wanted to see you".

"He came to give me something his father left for me in his will".

"Bart left something for you in his Will?"

"Apparently".

"what is it?"

"I don't know yet. It came in a velvet box".

"It's probably jewelry. Open it Blair so you can tell me what it is".

"No, this is something I have to do alone". Serena, hearing the seriousness in Blair's voice agreed. "Just don't forget to call me when you do finally open it".

"Okay S, I promise a call to you will be the first thing I do after opening the box" said Blair sarcastically.

Serena ignored her tone and said "So B, how did it feel to see him again?"

The breath of air she was about to take in got caught in her throat.

"I don't know"

"You don't know?"

"I don't know what I feel". I thought I was over him S, but I'm not so sure anymore. When I saw him I was angry but the way he stared at me and the way he whispered to me made it seem like these five years never happened".

"He can still make me want him with on look".

"What are you going to do?" asked Serena.

"Do?, Nothing. Even though I may still feel something for him doesn't mean that I will forgive him for what he did to me five years ago. He came to me seeking comfort and like an idiot I gave it to him. He told me he needed me and I gave in. I had sex with him. I thought that maybe after, things would change. Oh how wrong I was! I woke up to a note. One note. I deserved more from him. Anyway it doesn't matter now. I have Charlie to think about".

"But B, he is her father. He has a right to know".

"He doesn't have any rights" replied Blair sharply.

"He lost any rights he had towards me and anything that has to do with me when he walked out five years ago".

"S, I can't keep arguing this with you now. I just pulled up on Fieldston's. I will call you later".

"Okay, bye B".

She ended the call and took a calming breath before she stepped out of the car.

She came face to face with someone she wasn't expecting.

"Nate! What are you dong here?"

"The school called me when you didn't pick Charlie up. They said they tried Serena, but her phone was busy".

"That's because she was talking to me. I can't believe they called you. I'm not that late".

"Well I am her godfather".

"Yes you are".

The stress of the day was finally getting to her. She had a splitting headache. She tried to relieve it by rubbing her temples.

"Are you Okay?" asked Nate concerned.

"No today has been one of the worst days of my life".

"What, why?"

She looked him in the eyes and said "Chuck's back".

"What! Exclaimed Nate. Why didn't you tell me sooner"?

"I didn't get a chance to. Everything happened so suddenly".

Before Nate could ask anymore questions a tiny voice cried out "Mommy!"

Blair turned around and smiled. "Hi sweetheart".

She went and picked up her daughter dropping a kiss on her head. "Mommy you're late" Charlie scolded. Blair nodded to the teacher that brought her out and looked at her daughter apologetically.

"I know honey, Mommy got caught up at work. But I have a surprise for you".

"What is it?" said Charlie excitedly.

She turned around with Charlie in her arms and pointed at Nate. "Look" said Blair.

Charlie's eyes lit up. "Uncle Nate!" Charlie exclaimed. Blair put Charlie down and watched her daughter run to Nate.

He gathered her up in his arms. "Hi Uncle Nate, I've missed you".

Nate smiled at her. "I've miss you too".

"Where have you been?"

"I've been working Charlie".

Charlie sighed. "Grown-ups are so boring. That is all they ever do". Bair and Nate laughed together.

"Well let me make it up to you. If Mommy says yes, how about if I take you both out for ice cream?"

"Yes" squealed Charlie. "Mommy please can we! Can we?"

Blair looked at her daughter's face, that smile. Her father's smile, and knew she couldn't deny her anything at that moment.

"Okay just this once. I don't want you to think this is an everyday thing. You had better eat your dinner when I tell you to".

"I promise Mommy".

"Walter you can go. Nate will be returning us home".

"Very well Ms Waldorf".

Nate gathered Charlie closer with one arm and put the other around Blair. He whispered in her ear "everything is going to be alright".

She just wished she could believe that.

Little did they know that everything would not be alright. They were being watched. If the look on Chuck's face was any indication, there would be hell to pay.

A/N: So some of you were wondering when it was that she got pregnant, well I hope this clarified it for you. I finally know what profession Blair has. I will get into that in later chapters. We still don't know what is in the box. So if you want to keep guessing you can leave a review. So far this story has been in Blair's POV but I'm thinking the next chapter will be in Chuck's (at least part of it). What do you think will happen next?? I will try to make my chapters longer but I think shorter chapters updated regularly is better than longer chapters updated sporadically. Please don't forget to review. It gives me inspiration to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or put this story on alert.

XoXo Chrys


	4. Have a Little Faith

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I only own Charlie. I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did Blair and Chuck would be together now. But *sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 4

Chuck glanced at the scene in front of him, anger blurring his vision.

She had a child. A little girl.

With Nate.

When she told him that she was involved with someone he assumed that she was lying to him.

Now he could see that she had lied to him before.

Five years ago she told him she loved him.

All of the things she said to him were lies.

She said she loved him, slept with him, and then went to Nate.

He cursed himself for being such a fool.

No one had ever given a damn about him. He should have known she wasn't the exception.

He came back to try and make amends. Back then he wasn't worthy of her.

He had to deal with his own problems before he could commit to Blair.

Commit to Blair. How stupid that sounds now.

He came here hoping she hadn't moved on. When he saw she didn't have a wedding ring on he got his hopes up.

They were dimmed when she said she was involved and in love but he knew Blair.

He especially knew a scorned Blair. She would say anything to hurt you.

He thought he had a chance.

How wrong he was.

They were probably laughing behind his back. After everything he did for Nate.

But he wasn't worried, he smirked.

"Take me to Bass Industries" he told his driver sharply.

They would pay. They both would pay dearly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was finally alone. She and Charlie had had ice-cream with Nate. All the while he subtly asked questions about Chuck not wanting Charlie to overhear.

She had told him everything. She told him about the meeting and the box. To which he also replied like Serena "don't forget to call me when you open it".

Nate. Who would have thought she and Nate could become closer than they were when

they were actually together?

Nate, her closest friend next to Serena. He was there for her when she was giving birth. He had been there for all of Charlie's birthdays and she loved him for it.

She loved him but only in a sisterly sort of way. He felt completely the same about her.

He promised her that he would be there for her whenever she needed him, and he had

been.

Blair sighed.

She had done Charlie's homework with her, they had played, and ate dinner.

Now, Charlie was currently being taken a bath by Dorota.

She went to her room and her gaze landed on the velvet box.

She was finally going to open it.

She sat down on her bed her bed with the box and took a deep breath.

She lifted the lid. What she saw inside she was not expecting.

There was also a letter. She opened it and started reading.

Blair,

I know you must be asking yourself why I would leave this to you. My answer is Chuck. I don't know if you and he have settled your differences but I know in time you will. The box contains an 18K gold plated vase, picture frame, and heart keepsake box. This set belonged to Chuck's mother Misty. They have been part of her family for generations. She was supposed to give it to Chuck when he decided to marry. But I'm giving it to you. You might think I'm crazy but I've seen the way Chuck looks when he speaks of you. I can tell he cares deeply for you. I have never seen him speak of anyone the way he does of you. I know he may not express his feelings, but give him time. It's my fault and I apologize. I was never the father I should have been to him. I never showed him how to let yourself love and be loved. I'm counting on you to help him see that. The vase was used as a centerpiece at my wedding, the frame was used to put the first-born's picture in it, and the keepsake box you may use as you like. However, I left something in it for you. Now that I'm gone Chuck will need you the most. I believe you are the only one who can get through to him. If I know my son he will take it out on you. He will be hurtful and cruel, but don't give up on him. I made that mistake and I don't want you to do the same. I loved my son the only way I knew how. I just hope this can make up in part, for the pain I've cause him. I ask you again Blair, don't give up on him.

It was simply signed Bart.

Blair had tears running down her face. God why did Bart have to do this? Why now?

She looked into the box and looked at the frame. There she saw a smiling Chuck in it. He was just a baby, barely a year old.

She smiled. Charlie looked so much like him at that age. Curiosity got the better of her and she lifted the keepsake box. She opened it and gasped.

There nestled inside was an engagement ring. It was so beautiful. It was a platinum diamond ring. It must have been Misty's she thought.

Blair picked it up to admire it. She was about to try it on when she noticed an inscription on the inside of it.

It said "Have a little faith". She sighed; she could use a little faith right now. Her thoughts were interrupted by her daughter.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

Blair hastily put the ring back and closed the box. She wiped her face off and said "I'm not crying, baby I just have allergies".

"Oh, Dorota always makes me take this medicine that tastes yucky when I have allergies. Do you want me to tell her to get you some?"

She smiled at her daughter.

"Come here, I need a hug".

"One of your hugs is all I need".

As she was holding her daughter close her daughter asked her,

"How about one of my daddy's hugs?"

Blair stiffened and asked "what did you say?"

"I said how about one of my Daddy's hugs".

"What do you know about your Daddy?" asked Blair nervously.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know about him. How come all the other girls have daddies and I don't?"

She thought she was years away from this conversation. She swore the universe was playing some sick joke on her. Chuck is back and now Charlie wants to know about him.

She couldn't lie to her. She just couldn't.

"Your Daddy loves you very much but he is just not ready to be a Daddy now".

Charlie put this sad face on and Blair felt guilty.

"It's not fair Mommy. Lisa from school said her daddy was going to go to the father daughter dance at school. She made fun of me. So I took glue and..."

Blair glared at her.

Charlie smiled and said "oops".

"We'll talk about that later".

"But Mommy where is he? When will he be ready?"

"I don't know that Charlie but I promise you when I do you will be the first to know".

When your Daddy is ready he will come to see you. He will hug and kiss you.

He will say what a beautiful, smart, and sneaky little girl you are" Blair said as she tickled Charlie.

Charlie started giggling.

She couldn't take talking about this anymore so she said "okay Miss it's time for bed".

Charlie groaned "Do I have to".

"Yes Charlie you have school tomorrow".

Charlie reluctantly agreed.

As she carried her daughter to bed she thought it was time.

She couldn't deny Charlie the Daddy she wanted. She couldn't keep punishing her for their mistakes. Serena was right. Chuck should know he has a daughter.

A/N: So here is chapter four. So what do you think is going to happen now? Blair is finally ready to tell Chuck the truth but Chuck is not ready to make nice. Do you think she will get a chance to tell him? Did you guess correctly what was in the box? If you want to see a PIC of THE SET and THE RING, click on the link on my profile. I don't know how long this story will be. I'm sort of winging it. I just write as I go. I have no idea if that is Chuck's mother's name but someone in a review said it was so I used it. I meant to put Chuck's POV longer but I got side tracked writing the velvet box scene. Don't worry though there will be plenty of Chuck in later chapters. OK this is like the longest AN ever lol. So thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I don't know if there will be an update tomorrow b/c I have Christmas shopping to do, but I will try to find time to work on it. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!

XoXo Chrys


	5. A Long Day

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 5

Chuck walked into his office barking orders as he went. He shouted to his secretary.

"Get me my lawyer on the phone". She scurried to do as he said.

The anger he had felt earlier had not abated. It had only intensified.

His phone rang. He picked it up. It was his secretary telling him his lawyer was on line two.

He didn't even give his lawyer a chance to say hello.

"Remember the loan we gave Nathaniel Archibald five years ago to start his business?"

"Yes, that one. I know I said I was never going to ask for the money back but I've changed my mind".

"I want it paid in full within a week. "If he can't do that then his company goes down."

He smirked.

Now, what do I have to do in order to buy shares in an architectural firm?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair awoke feeling lighter than she had in years. She was finally going to lift this heavy burden off her shoulders. She was going to tell Chuck that he had a daughter.

She was nervous. She was terrified of how he would react. But she knew it had to be done. She would tell him tonight. But first she had to get through a day at work.

Her job. She loved her job. She started thinking about how her life had changed in the last five years.

She worked in an architectural firm. She was in charge of and had the final say in picking which architectural designs would get presented to a prospective client.

She loved working with the architects on their designs. She told them what works and what doesn't.

Blair didn't know where this talent came from, probably from living in New York City.

The buildings here always fascinated her.

She remembered going to the top of the Empire State Building with her father when she was a little girl. They would talk, laugh, and try to identify all the buildings in sight.

Getting the job wasn't easy. She had to work her way up. She came in as a secretary. The only reason they hired her was because of her last name. They hired her despite her being five months pregnant.

It was a brand new company just starting out so she took full advantage of that. She got coffee for anyone who needed it and kissed some major ass.

Until one day she bumped into the president of the company. She could have sworn she was going to get fired.

She apologized and helped gather his papers that were strewn everywhere. He immediately told her not to seeing her pregnant belly. But she ignored him. She was pregnant not an invalid.

She caught a glimpse of one of the designs. She picked it up, looked at it, and told him what she thought was wrong with it. The minute it left her mouth she regretted it.

She wasn't thinking. But to her surprise, he agreed with her. He introduced himself as Jake Morgan. He asked her her opinion on others and that is how it had all started.

She had used all her savings and her trust fund money to buy an apartment. She supported herself and her daughter with what she made working.

The only think she accepted from her mother was the tuition for Charlie's school. Her life wasn't easy but it was good.

Her thoughts went back to Jake. Jake was now a good friend of hers and one of the few who knew the truth about Charlie.

If it was up to him they would be married by now but she refused his advances. A little voice snapped her out of her day dream.

"Mommy, I can't find my shoe".

Blair smiled, "I'm coming".

She got out of bed and stumbled hitting her head on her nightstand. She cursed; something told her it was going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got to work everything was crazy. People were not working and whispering amongst themselves. She found her secretary, Jessica, and asked her what was wrong.

She replied "Someone just bought out the shareholders".

"Apparently we have a new president".

What! Thought Blair. Jake and the shareholders each had an equal forty percent in the company. The other twenty was held by Jakes father. She refused to believe that he sold them.

"I have to see Jake" she told Jessica.

She went in search of Jake and what she found stopped her dead in her tracks. There was Chuck arguing with Jake.

"My father would never have sold his shares to you. You must have swindled him" exclaimed Jake.

"I'm sorry to say that he did". Chuck looked at him and smirked and said in a cocky tone,

"I can be very persuasive".

Blair could see the fury in Jakes eyes and she knew he would soon crack. She was right.

Jake swung at Chuck but he sidestepped it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I can make this whole company disappear if I wanted to.

Blair knew she had to intervene when she saw Jake try to take another swing at Chuck.

"Jake no! leave him. This isn't about you. It's about me. This is the Chuck I told you about.

He looked at her incredulously.

"This is Char"-

"Yes!" she said before he could say anything else.

"Leave us alone so that I can speak to him".

After Jake left Blair looked at Chuck.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

His angry gaze fell upon her.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Yes, I do I don't know why you are doing this Chuck".

Chuck cursed.

"You really know how to play the victim".

"After I close this company down you really will have something to feel victimized for".

Before Blair could utter a reply her cell phone rang. She was about to ignore it but she noticed Fieldston's number on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Ms. Waldorf".

"What's wrong? Has something happened? Is my daughter alright?

The next thing she heard no parent wants to hear.

"Ms. Waldorf you need to get here as soon as possible, there has been an accident".

A/N: I thought I wasn't going to be able to update. However I not only updated and finish my Christmas shopping, but I have already finished the next chapter. I just have to type it up. It has some MAJOR Blair Chuck action. So if you want me to post it soon leave a review. The more reviews, the faster I type lol. So I want to thank the person who suggested Blair's profession be something in architecture (I can't remember the name sorry) It got me inspired to write this chapter. Thank you for the reading. And if you want the next chapter up soon. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW lol.

XoXo Chrys


	6. When It All Falls Down

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 6

Blair was terrified. She didn't know what was going on. She barely remembered leaving.

She just knew that she had left Chuck abruptly. She took a cab to the school.

Her heart was pounding. If anything were to happen to Charlie she wouldn't know what she would do.

The cab pulled up to the school and she threw bills at the cab driver, probably overpaying him but she didn't care.

She just wanted to see her daughter, her baby. She had to know that she was alright.

She ran into the school and followed the cries of her daughter that was in the nurse's office.

When she asked the nurse what happened the nurse replied,

"She was playing on the monkey bars during recess when she fell off and landed on her arm".

"It may be broken".

"It hurts Mommy" Charlie said with tears running down her face.

She gave her a concerned loving gaze and went to her daughter.

She gathered her into her arms gently.

"I know baby Mommy is going to take you to the hospital. It's going to be alright".

"We've already called an ambulance, they are on their way" said the nurse.

The ambulance suddenly arrived and they were soon on their way to the hospital. She called Serena on the way there, who panicked as much as she did when she first heard.

Serena insisted she would meet them at the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She and Serena were by Charlie's hospital bed when the doctor was explaining Charlie's injury.

"It's broken, but it's a clean break. I don't expect any complications".

"She should keep the cast on for a few weeks".

"Careful it cannot be wet", Blair nodded.

"You need to bring her back so that I can remove the cast and assess the arm. She is sleeping now from the pain medication that we administered to her earlier".

"I will be back to look in on her later, when I do my second rounds".

Blair shook the doctor's hand and thanked him. She sighed.

She knew this day would be horrible. She just knew it.

And it's wasn't over yet.

Her cell phone rang.

It was Nate.

"Hey Nate, you wouldn't believe the day I've had".

"Well I can believe it, because I've had one too" replied Nate.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blair.

"You know how Chuck loaned me the money to start my business?"

"Yes" replied Blair already fearing where this was going.

"Well he wants it back in full by the end of the week. I don't have that kind of money".

"I could lose everything". Nate said desperately.

"The company was just starting to take off. I have to go see him".

"I'm leaving now".

"I need to know what this is all about".

"No Nate! Don't go!, or at least wait for me!" exclaimed Blair but Nate had already hung up.

She turned around and looked at a sleeping Charlie and then at Serena.

"B, what's wrong?"

"It's Chuck, he's gone crazy. I don't know what's up with him, but I have to go".

"Can you stay with Charlie?"

"Yes of course B, I'm her godmother, that's what I'm here for".

She thanked her and kissed Charlie's head.

She felt guilty for leaving her daughter like this but she just had to go.

"If she wakes up tell her I will be back as soon as I can".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was nursing a drink when Nate came in. All the fury he had slowly been building all day long came to the surface.

He put his drink down and charged towards Nate.

He didn't even give Nate a chance to speak before he punched him.

"What the fuck? What is with you Chuck?"

"What is with me, What is with me!?"

"Like you don't know".

Chuck swung at Nate a second time but Nate ducked out of the way.

Chuck came at him and they both tumbled to the floor. Arms were flaying and they were rolling around back and forth.

That is how Blair found them.

"Stop it! Chuck stop, leave Nate alone!"

Hearing Blair defend Nate had Chuck seeing red.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Blair.

"You're still going to play stupid" said Chuck.

She still didn't know what all this was about but she knew inside that it had more to do with her than with Nate. She asked Nate to leave.

"But Blair".

"I said go".

"I need to speak with him alone".

As soon as Nate left, Chuck faced her his eyes full of rage and said,

"How could you?"

"How could I what?" asked Blair not understanding.

Chuck sneered.

"How could you leave that bed smelling of me then go spread your legs for him".

God I was stupid thought Chuck.

"How could you give him a child?" Blair's eyes widened.

He had found out about Charlie. He thought that she was Nate's and it hurt her.

She kept quiet and it infuriated him.

"Tell me!" he shouted.

He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against him forcefully. She flinched.

He was probably hurting her but at that moment he didn't care. He wanted to hurt her. Punish her for the pain she caused him.

Having her this close he could smell her perfume, hear her ragged intake of breath, see the tears in her eyes.

Part of him wanted to comfort her, kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. He had to remember all the pain she had put him through.

His anger boiled over and he said,

"You're such a slut".

Blair's tears fell. She pushed herself out of his arms and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you!" Blair yelled.

"You have no right".

"You left me five years ago without a backwards glance".

"What did you expect me to do wait for you?"

"But you didn't wait for me, did you Blair? In fact you didn't even wait for the sheets to cool".

"Damn you!" screamed Blair.

"I suffered for you! I called you, left messages and you never replied to any of them".

"I see how you suffered. You suffered so much you sought comfort in Nate".

"Shut the hell up! You don't know what you're talking about".

"What don't I know Blair?"

She took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter anymore. None of this does".

"Please Chuck don't do this. Think of Nate and of all the people who will be affected if you go through with this".

"Fuck Nate".

"He didn't think about me when he took you to his bed. As for the people, I couldn't care less".

"Then think of me. I will have nothing".

He scoffed "you will not have nothing per-se".

"You will have to run crying to Mommy".

"My satisfaction will be in knowing you had to go to her for money, a failure".

Tears clogged in Blair's throat.

"Then think of my daughter".

"She is the innocent one in all of this".

"She has nothing to do with what happened between us".

"She shouldn't have to suffer because of me".

Chuck looked at her cruelly.

"What do I care about your little bastard?"

Blair's rage overwhelmed her and she swung at Chuck.

He was anticipating this blow so he caught her wrist tightly.

"There is nothing you can say to me now that will make me change my mind" said Chuck harshly.

Blair looked into Chuck's eyes, not recognizing the man she once loved.

Her voice broke as she said,

"That little girl you just called a bastard, is your daughter".

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN. So Chuck finally knows. I bet you all hate me for leaving it there. But have no fear because I will be working on the next chapter shortly. I can't thank you enough for all the positive reviews I've received for this story. I never thought people would like it so much. So, what do you think Chuck's reaction will be? What do you think Blair will do now? I most likely won't have this updated tomorrow. I know I said that yesterday but I really mean it this time. I'm going to be busy. But I will be working on it. Don't forget to REVIEW to tell me what you thought about this chapter.

XoXo Chrys


	7. Regret

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way if I did Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 7

"That little girl that you just called a bastard, is your daughter".

"What?" Said Chuck.

Blair ripped her wrist out of his grasp and wiped her tears.

"She is your daughter and god how I wish she wasn't".

"But I swear to you, I will never, ever let you see her!"

He watched her run out. He let her. He was shocked.

His daughter. He couldn't believe it. He had a child.

Then the realization hit him.

Oh god he thought. All the horrible things he had just said to her. What he said about her daughter. Their daughter.

Their daughter. That sounded so strange and yet so right.

He cursed himself. How wrong he had been. He was the bastard.

Blair didn't deserve it. He had been cruel.

She didn't deserve any of what he had just put her through.

He thought back to five years ago. He remembered one message in particular.

It was Blair begging him to come back that there was something important she needed to tell him.

He was an idiot. Beyond an idiot. She was probably calling to tell him that she was pregnant.

He had ignored her. He was still grieving. He thought that if he had stayed he would take it out on her and he had just done exactly that.

"Fuck!" He cursed himself again. He should have come back or answered her calls.

He didn't know how he was going to fix this but he knew he had to.

He would do anything Blair asked if he could get a chance to see his daughter, to know her, to be a part of her life.

Her life. He had missed his daughter's whole life and it was all his fault.

He hadn't been there for Blair when she was giving birth. When she needed him most he had failed her.

A thought stopped him in his tracks. Blair had left him earlier because there was an emergency with her daughter. Their daughter.

He instantly panicked. What if she was hurt or worse?

No, he had to believe that Blair wouldn't have come to see him if something were really wrong with-

Damn it, he didn't even know his own daughter's name.

He knew Blair didn't want him anywhere near their daughter and he couldn't blame her.

He had been a monster. He knew he would regret this night for the rest of his life.

But he had to go. He had to find out; He had to know if she was alright.

He knew he didn't deserve it, but he just hoped that he could find a way for Blair to forgive him he thought as he got on his cell phone.

"Yes, this is Chuck Bass, I need some information".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears were streaming down Blair's face as she sat in a cab on her way back to the hospital.

She couldn't believe all the things Chuck had said to her.

She thought he could have changed in these five years but he was just as soulless as ever.

No she corrected herself he was worse. She thought of all the terrible things he said to her.

She would never forgive him for what he did to her. She rubbed her shoulders where he had gripped her.

The cab pulled up at the hospital and she paid. She wiped her tears.

If Charlie was awake she didn't want her to see her mother like this.

She walked into her daughter's room to find her daughter still asleep as well as Serena.

She was sitting in a chair next to Charlie's bed with her head propped with her jacket.

"Serena" Blair said trying not to wake her daughter.

Serena awoke and her eyes widened.

"B, you're back, what happened?"

As soon as Serena said that tears welled up in her eyes again.

"It was horrible" said Blair.

Serena instantly got up and enveloped Blair in a hug.

"Come, tell me everything".

"No, not here, I don't want Charlie to wake up and hear us".

"Then let's go in the hallway, if she does wake up we'll just be outside".

As soon as they were in the hallway it all spilled out.

She told her everything. It all came out in between sobs. She told her about the velvet box, Chuck's plans to ruin her, and their confrontation.

"What a- ugh!" exclaimed Serena.

"If I see him I swear I will kill him".

"He thought I was with Nate can you believe that?"

"He thought Charlie was his. But I swear he will never see my daughter".

"Charlie will never know the cruel, sorry excuse of a father she has".

"Can you believe I was planning on telling him tonight?"

"I felt guilty, I was so stupid. I shouldn't have told him he was her father".

"But you did B, now what are you going to do?"

"How will you keep Chuck away now that he knows Charlie is his?"

"I don't know but I swear he is not getting within ten feet of her".

"Enough of this. I can't keep talking about it" said Blair as she wiped her tears away.

"How was Charlie? Did she wake up? Did she ask for me?"

"Yes she woke up, she asked for you. I told her you were doing something very important and that you would be back soon".

"How did she take it?" asked Blair.

"She was a little sad but she was glad I was here. She had lunch then went to sleep".

"I guess she was still feeling the affects of the medication. At least she wasn't in pain. She didn't complain about her arm not even once".

"I can't thank you enough for being here, S".

"Blair, stop thanking me. I'm your best friend I wouldn't be anywhere else at a time like this".

She smiled at Serena then looked at her watch. It was getting late.

"Serena you should go home, Dan is probably waiting for you".

"I don't care. You need me here, my husband can take care of himself".

Blair smiled at her.

"No S, really you should go. I'm fine now, I promise. I'm going to be here all night with Charlie".

"You can come see us tomorrow at home when she is discharged".

"You're sure?" asked Serena.

"I'm positive, now go".

Serena gave Blair another hug.

"Call me if you need anything".

"Ok I will" said Blair as she watched Serena go.

Blair sighed, she wished what she told Serena were true. She wished she was really alright.

But she wasn't. She was dying inside and it was all his fault.

She went into her daughter's room and sat on the chair Serena previously was occupying.

She looked at her daughter. She took a strand of hair out of her face. She was so beautiful. So innocent.

She shouldn't have a father like Chuck. She deserved better.

God, he had called her a slut, how ironic was that? She thought.

She hadn't been with anyone since him. She had went on dates, had had some relationships, but when it would start to get serious she would break it off.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Charlie who was just starting to wake up.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Charlie's eyes opened up and she smiled.

"Mommy, where were you? I missed you".

"Oh honey I missed you too, I had to do something important but I'm here now. Are you in any pain?"

"It hurts a little but it's not as bad as before. Mommy, how long will I have to have this ugly thing on my arm?"

Blair smiled. "It's called a cast Charlie. You will have to have it on for a few weeks".

Charlie pouted "It's so ugly".

"Well look on the Brightside you can get people to sign it".

"Really" exclaimed Charlie.

"Yes really. Everyone can write things to you and you can keep it as a reminder".

"Ok I will" said Charlie looking less upset.

"I can tell Grandpa Cyrus and Grandma to sign it".

"Yes you can". Blair groaned. Her mother and Cyrus she had forgotten about them.

They had been out of town for the past few weeks.

Her mother is going to kill her for not calling her the minute all of this happened. Especially for not calling her about Charlie.

Her mother may not have been very affectionate with her but she was different now.

She was different with Charlie. She adored her. I think Cyrus changed her.

Cyrus. Oh how she hated him when she first met him. Now, he was like a father to her and she loved him very much.

She in no way had replaced her father but she was glad she had a dad that was close by.

She loved her father and was still a daddy's girl but she needed someone she could count on.

She needed a father she could call at the drop of a hat and know that he would be there in an instant if she called, like Cyrus was.

"Mommy I'm thirsty".

"Ok baby, I'm going to go and get you something to drink. What do you want?"

"I want apple juice" said Charlie.

She showed Charlie how to use the button to call the nurse.

"If anything should happen you press that button right there and a nurse will come, ok".

"Ok Mommy".

"I will be right back".

Blair walked out of the room and went in search of the cafeteria. As she was rounding the corner she saw Chuck. She couldn't believe it.

Her anger rose up. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

A/N: So, all of you liked the last chapter and hated Chuck. I'm glad, that was exactly what I was aiming for lol. Chuck is now eating his words and is very regretful. But I think he will have to do some major groveling lol. What do you guys think? Did you like the chapter? What do you think will happen next? I will try to update when I can, until then REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW getting positive feedback makes me write faster.

XoXo Chrys


	8. Sorry

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together *Sighs* but I can dream…

Chapter 8

Chuck was on his way to the hospital. His informant was able to get him a copy of her birth certificate and the hospital she was in.

Charlotte Tiffany Waldorf. He felt like such an ass. He had hurt Blair and she hadn't done anything wrong.

The only thing she had done wrong, was ever loving him.

She had named their daughter after him. After him and her favorite movie. He smiled.

She always did love her Audrey Hepburn movies.

His daughter was four years old and a few of months. Damn it, he had missed her birthday.

If only he had come back a few of months ago, hell he cursed, five years go.

He was soaking up all the information he could off the paper but it wasn't enough.

He wanted to see her. Know what she looked like. When he saw her that day it had been from afar. He hadn't been able to see her clearly.

Hell, he hadn't wanted to. He was full of anger and pain.

Now he would give anything to. He just hoped Blair would let him.

His driver pulled up to the hospital and he got out.

He went into the hospital to the front desk.

"How may I help you" said the lady behind the desk.

"I want to know where I can find a patient, her name is Charlotte Waldorf".

She looked it up and said, "Visiting hours are over, only parents or guardian's are allowed to visit or stay with the children now".

He looked at her and said "I'm her fathe-" but was cut off by Blair who exclaimed,

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

He looked at the lady and said "excuse me", then turned to Blair.

"We need to talk"

"No we don't, there is nothing left to say".

"There is everything left to say".

"How is Charlotte?"

"Why would you care?" asked Blair.

"I'm her father, I care".

"Oh so now you're her father. I'm confused, I thought it was Nate?"

"Blair please, I don't want to argue, I came to apologize. I was an idiot. I said things that I shouldn't have".

"Yes you did and you will pay for them".

"How is she?"

Blair couldn't keep that from him. Even though she hated him at that moment the least she could do was tell him.

"She broke her arm but she is fine now".

"Shit", said Chuck. "Is she in pain, can I see her?"

"No you can't, just because I've told you how she is doesn't mean you will get to see her".

"I meant what I said" said Blair.

She looked at him with anger and pain in her eyes.

"You are evil. The only good part of you is lying in a hospital bed".

"You will never see MY daughter".

She turned around and walked away.

"Blair! Blair!" yelled Chuck.

A guard went to him and said:

"Sir, you need to calm down. This is a hospital. If you can't, we are going to have to ask you to leave".

He looked at the guard and gave him a hard look then left the hospital.

He needed answers. He needed to know more about his daughter. He knew the one person who could and would tell him all that.

He needed to find him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was furious. She couldn't believe Chuck had the audacity to show up at the hospital. After everything he did to her.

She couldn't believe he thought she would actually let him see Charlie.

It would be a cold day in hell before that happened.

She shook her head and brushed it off.

She had to focus on Charlie now, not worry about Chuck the Basstard.

She returned to her daughter's room to find Charlie on her cell phone.

"Yes Grandma I fell and I broke my arm. I have to keep this ugly thing on my arm that Mommy said was called a cast".

"Charlie!" Blair exclaimed.

"Oh hi Mommy, grandma wants to speak with you".

Oh no Blair groaned.

She took the phone from Charlie and handed her her apple juice.

"Hello mother" she said.

"Blair why on earth didn't you tell us that Charlie had had an accident!"

"I'm sorry Mom I forgot".

"You forgot?"

"You forgot to tell your own mother that her only grandchild was in the hospital".

"I know mom I'm sorry".

"Well this is unacceptable. I need to see her, I need to know that she is alright".

"She's fine Mom you were just speaking to her".

"I don't care I need to see her, I'm taking the next flight home and Cyrus agrees".

"He is just as worried as I am".

"Fine Mom" Blair sighed knowing nothing she could say would make her mother changer her mind.

"That's not all that has happened since you've been gone".

"What!" said Eleanor.

"What else has happened to Charlie tell me now!"

"Mom relax it's not about Charlie, at least not in that sense".

"What are you talking about Blair? I taught you to be articulate and now you're speaking in riddles".

Blair took a calming breath.

"Mom, I can't talk anymore in case you forgot I'm in a hospital".

"I promise I will explain everything to you when you get home" Blair said as she hung up.

"Now, young lady, I thought I told you never to pick up my cell phone unless it's an emergency or I tell you you can".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate heard knocking at his door. He had an icepack to his eye.

"Damn it who could that be?" he said to himself.

He went, opened it, and then jumped back. It was Chuck.

"Relax Archibald, I didn't come to attack you".

"Well I wouldn't know would I?" said Nate.

"You have been in quite a bipolar mood today" he said to Chuck. "Even for you".

"I know. I came to apologize".

"Now are you going to tell me what is up with you and why the hell you attacked me?"

"I thought you were Charlotte's father, I thought you were with Blair".

"What?" said Nate.

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"Did Blair tell you that?"

"No! No," he said calming down. "She didn't tell me that. I was a monster to her".

"I was never with Blair in that sense. I've only been her friend. What did you do?" asked Nate concerned.

"I was cruel, but I didn't come to talk about that I came to talk about my daughter".

"About Charlie?"

"Charlie?" said Chuck and smiled. "That's what you call her?"

"Yes, well that's what we've always called her although lately she has been wanting to go by Chuck".

Chuck laughed. Pride building up inside him even though he knew he didn't have a right.

"I bet Blair loved that".

"No she didn't" laughed Nate. "She looses it every time Charlie says to call her that".

"Tell me about her".

"What do you wan to know?"

"Anything, everything you can tell me".

"Well Blair could tell you more but I will tell you everything I can".

"Charlie is beautiful. She is funny, sneaky, stubborn, loves to get her way but she is also the most loving person I have ever known".

Chuck smiled.

"Her favorite color right now is blue just because we took her to the park and she was admiring birds and said-"

"I wish that I can be a bird so that I can fly in the sky all day long".

"She loves the blue sky, but her favorite color last month was pink".

"Her answer was because and I quote 'Uncle Nate I'm a girl and everyone knows that all girls love pink'".

Chuck laughed.

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yea, hold on".

Nate got up and brought him a frame.

"This was taken on her last birthday".

Chuck looked at it.

He cursed himself. If he would have only paid attention more to Charlie that day he would have known instantly that she was his.

She had his eyes and his smile. She had Blair's hair and nose.

He smiled. She was such a mix of both of them and he had blown it.

"I was a bastard Nate. I'm sorry".

"Yes you were. I was there when Blair was giving birth".

"All she did the whole time was cry and scream for you".

"I wanted to kill you that night".

"Fuck, I've screwed up" said Chuck feeling even guiltier than he already had been.

"I've messed up the best thing that's ever happened to me".

"Look Nate, Don't worry about the loan. I never meant to ask for the money back, ever, you know that".

"I was just angry and I took it out on all of you".

"Thanks, but I will pay you back".

"No, Nate you don't have to".

"But I want to and anyway I always meant to".

Chuck sighed. "Do you think she will ever forgive me?"

"I don't know, but for Charlie's sake, I hope she does".

A/N: So I wasn't going to post this up until tomorrow but it was done so I said what the heck. Do you like how I used the title in the last line? I totally wasn't planning it but it fit. Chuck wants forgiveness but Blair's not giving in. Do you think he will get to see Charlie? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Again I repeat Please review. I know how many people put this story on alert so I'm asking them to please write something even if it's just update soon. It lets me know if I'm doing a good job. If you want to see the PIC of CHARLIE that Chuck saw go to my profile and click on the link. It's part of the pics I already had there but it's a different one. Thanks to all the people who have already been reviewing. I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow or the day after.

XoXo Chrys


	9. His Little Girl

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way if I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 9

Blair arrived home with an aching neck and a stiff shoulder. Being a Mom could be very painful sometimes.

She had spent all night in that chair opposite Charlie's bed. The doctor had looked her over and deemed her well enough to go home.

He had reminded her not to get the cast wet, and then gave her an appointment to return to the hospital.

Blair had thanked him then she and Charlie had been driven home by Walter.

After settling Charlie in the living room with some cartoons, she was looking forward to a nice soothing shower but her ringing phone stopped her.

"No!" she groaned. She was tired and aching. She hadn't slept all night.

All she wanted was a bath and a nap.

She looked at the caller ID and knew she had to pick it up. It was Jake.

"Hey Jake what's up, don't tell me it's Chuck again".

"No in fact he came and sold all the shares back, including my father's".

"I asked him why he would do it and he said to ask you".

"So, why would he do such a thing?"

Blair sighed "because he thinks I will forgive him for what he did to me, but it's not going to be that easy".

"What did he do to you?" said Jake harshly.

"Jake calm down, I'm fine, it doesn't matter".

He was still into her thought Blair. She had always pushed him away but maybe she shouldn't have.

He is successful, good-looking, and he loves Charlie. There shouldn't be any reason to turn him down.

God, she couldn't contemplate this now.

"Fine don't tell me about that, but how's Charlie?"

"Charles told me that you wouldn't be in today because there was an emergency with her".

"She broke her arm, but she is alright now."

"Do you need anything? Do you need me to come over?"

"No, you're sweet. I just need to be with Charlie now".

"Ok, take all the time you need. I will understand it if you're not at work on Monday".

"No I have to be there. There are some designs I have to look over before the meeting with the new client. But thanks, Jake".

"I will talk to you later" and She hung up the phone.

Only to have it ring again.

"No!" she wanted to cry. Being a single mom was hard. But she wouldn't even consider calling Chuck. She would call anyone else but him.

"Nate what's up? No let me guess Chuck has decided not to make you pay the loan off".

"How did you know?" asked Nate.

She cursed. "Because apparently he is trying to make amends for the way he treated me yesterday".

"Maybe you should forgive him Blair, he's Charlie's father".

"I know he is Charlie's father" Blair said getting annoyed.

"I also know that that is not going to happen".

"I'm never going to forgive him for what he did to me. He hurt me, he cursed his own daughter".

"Blair, he didn't know it was his daughter. I know that's no excuse but he really is sorry".

"How would you know?" asked Blair.

"I talked to him. He went to my house. He asked me questions about Charlie. I showed him the picture of her fourth birthday".

"Why would you do that Nate?" "He has no right. He shouldn't know anything about her".

"Blair he's sorry."

"I don't care". "Look Nate I have a headache, I got to take a shower, then I have to make Charlie breakfast, so I will talk to you later".

She cut off the phone before he had a chance to say goodbye.

"Finally" Blair said as she gathered her toiletries.

But the door bell rang. "Ugh" she said, someone must really hate me up there Blair thought.

"Dorota!, Dorota!" where was she?

She went to the hall and on a side table was a note. It was from Dorota saying that she had an emergency. Her daughter was sick and she wouldn't be back until Wednesday.

Great she thought, just great. She should really fire her, but she knew she never would. She and Charlie loved her very much.

Dorota was like another mother to her, always looking out for her.

She went to answer the door. It was her mother and Cyrus.

"Darling how are you? Oh you look awful". She said as she kissed her cheek.

"Thank you mom" said Blair as she rolled her eyes.

"Where is Charlotte? I must see her".

"She is in the living room".

She went to her stepfather and gave him a hug.

She needed this hug so much. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was about to pull back but he held onto her tighter.

"Not enough" he said and she laughed. No it wasn't.

She saw them both in.

After they had time to visit with Charlie she pulled her mother aside.

"I need to tell you what has happened".

They went into her study and she told her mother everything.

She was wiping her tears off with a tissue when her mother said,

"Well, what Charles did was horrible but he is her father".

"What? Mom no, I will not forgive him for what he did".

"Blair he is her father it's about time everyone knew she was a Bass".

"She is not a Bass she is a Waldorf and she will stay a Waldorf for the rest of her life".

Her mother sighed. I think you're making a mistake, but she's your daughter you should decide.

She smiled, her mother had changed. Before, she would have demanded for Blair to let Chuck see Charlie.

Blair left her mother and Cyrus with Charlie as she went to take her shower. Finally, she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning came too soon for Blair. She had hired a new nanny to take care of Charlie until Dorota got back from visiting her daughter.

She didn't want Charlie going back to school just yet.

Chuck had not given up. He was still trying to make up for what he did. He must have sent dozens of floral arrangements but she sent them all back.

She gave Charlie a kiss on the head and was rapidly giving the nanny last minute reminders.

"Don't forget to give her her pain medication. My friend Nate said that he might stop by to see her, so if he does let him in. He is Charlie's godfather".

"Ok Ms. Waldorf" said the nanny while furiously writing everything down.

"If a man named Chuck Bass comes by, do not under any circumstances let him in. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ms. Waldorf".

"You have my work number, I think that's it".

She bid her daughter farewell and left for work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck's informant called him and told him that Blair had hired a new nanny to look after Charlie while she was at work on Monday.

He smirked. He knew Blair would be angry but he had to meet his daughter.

He stopped by the toy store. He had to get his daughter something, but what?

He knew her favorite color was blue, at least for now, and that she wanted to fly like a bird.

He smiled a memory coming to him. He knew exactly what he would get her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck went into the elevator. His heart was pounding. Hopefully in a couple of minutes he would meet his daughter. All he had to do was fool the nanny.

He knocked on the door. The nanny opened.

"Oh excuse me I'm sorry, I'm looking for Blair".

"Ms. Waldorf is at work. I'm Jane, the new nanny. Can I help you with anything?"

"I really wanted to see Blair, but since I'm here, do you think I could see Charlie?"

"I don't think so, who are you?"

"Me?", "I'm Nate Archibald".

"Oh you are her godfather, Ms. Waldorf told me about you. She said you might stop by".

The nanny let him in.

"She is in her room. Do you think I could leave you with her while I clean up the kitchen? We made such a mess during breakfast".

Chuck smiled. "Take all the time you need".

Jane disappeared into the kitchen and he was left in a hall way.

Which door could it be? Thought Chuck.

He opened one room but it was a study. He opened another and it was a bathroom.

Thank god the nanny had gone to the kitchen. How would he explain the fact that he didn't know where her bedroom was?

He opened another and there she was. On her bed. His little girl.

She looked at him curiously.

He smiled.

"Hi Charlie".

"Hi, who are you?"

"I'm your-, I'm your mom's friend" he said disappointedly. He couldn't tell her. Not yet, not like that.

"I heard you hurt yourself so I came to give you a get-well present".

He walked into the room and sat down on her bed. His eyes greedily took in all her features.

The picture didn't do her justice. She was beautiful.

"What did you bring me?" she asked.

She was to the point like him, he smiled.

"I brought you a blue kite".

Her eyes lit up and she said "Can I see it?"

He took it out of the gift bag and showed it to her.

"When your arm is better, maybe I can take you to the park and we can play with it".

"Yea" she said with a huge grin.

Something shifted inside him. At that moment he fell in love with his daughter.

All she did was smile but that's all it took.

"I don't know how to fly a kite, I've never had one".

"I will show you how. It's really easy. My father taught me how to fly a kite when I was about your age".

"I got it on the first try. He was so proud of me". He had forgotten about that day.

It was one of the few good days he remembered having with his father.

"I felt like I could fly".

Her smile went away and she put this sad face on.

He panicked had he said something wrong?

"Charlie what's wrong?"

"I don't have a daddy. My mommy says he is not ready to be a daddy yet but she said he loves me".

"How do I know that's true?" she asked.

He felt horrible. His daughter needed him and he hadn't been there for her.

He had missed so much but he vowed he wouldn't miss anything else.

Chuck also found something else to thank Blair for.

At least she hadn't poisoned Charlie against him.

"I know it's true. I'm sure your daddy loves you very much and is just waiting for the right time to come and see you" he said tears welling up in his eyes.

He hated showing emotion. He was Chuck Bass, no one saw him cry.

Well, no one except for Blair the night that changed everything.

The night he made the biggest mistake and walked out.

"I hope he hurry's up, I want him to go with me to the father daughter dance at school".

He wiped his eyes and smiled at her. "I don't know if your daddy will be here by then but I promise you that if he isn't, I will go with you".

"Really" asked Charlie.

"Really" said Chuck. It was the first promise he ever made to his daughter and he swore he would keep it.

He wouldn't be like his own father. He had to be better. For her.

It was getting late and the nanny would be finishing up in the kitchen any moment now. He couldn't push his luck.

"I have to go now Charlie but I will come visit you real soon, ok?"

Her face dropped and he felt guilty. He would love nothing more than to stay here with her but he had to leave. Jane had said that Nate could be coming here.

Luck was on his side but he couldn't risk him showing up all of a sudden. He hadn't known Nate was supposed to be coming to see Charlie.

If he did come, the jig would be up.

"Ok" she said solemnly.

He got up to leave when she said "Wait!"

"What is it Charlie?"

"Do you think you could sign my cast?"

He smiled and said "of course".

He grabbed one of her markers and wrote two lines.

Blair would be furious but he didn't care.

"What does it say?"

"It says to get well soon" he hadn't lied, that was part of it.

"Now I really have to go". He looked at his daughter and he couldn't resist asking,

"Do you think I could have a hug?"

"Yea" she said and smiled.

He leaned over and enveloped her in a hug being very careful about her arm.

He closed his eyes savoring the moment. She had her good arm wrapped tightly around his neck.

This was his little girl.

He reluctantly let her go, looked into her eyes one last time, and said "Bye Charlie".

Chuck made his way out of her room.

A/N: So Chuck finally met Charlie. What did you think? I wasn't planning on having him meet her this soon but some of you were asking for it and I couldn't resist lol. Do you think that Blair will give Jake a chance? What do you think is the other line that Chuck wrote on Charlie's cast? Don't forget to REVIEW!!

XoXo Chrys


	10. Daddy Loves You

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did Chuck and Blair would be together now. But *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 10

Blair returned home after a long day at work. She was exhausted.

She didn't know how many designs she had went over. By the end of the day they were all blurring together.

As she was putting her bag down, Jane walked into the living room.

"Hi Jane, how was Charlie today?"

"She was fine. I gave her her lunch, she took her medicine, we played, and now she is in her room".

"She is probably tired from the day" said Blair.

"Yes probably. She had a visit from her godfather".

"Oh good. Charlie probably enjoyed that".

"You can go now, I will see you at the same time tomorrow".

"Okay Ms. Waldorf have a goodnight".

"Thank you, likewise".

She went in search of her daughter. She was anxious to see her.

When she went into her daughter's room and she saw that Charlie had her hand around a blue kite.

Blair frowned. I've never seen that before, maybe Nate brought it for her she thought.

"Charlie" Blair said and her daughter turned towards her.

"Hi Mommy" said Charlie smiling.

"Hi baby. How was your day? Did you have fun?" said Blair as she kissed her cheek.

"It was good. I had fun. I like Jane, but I like Dorota better".

"Mommy when is she coming back?"

"She will be back the day after tomorrow" said Blair.

"So, did you have fun with Uncle Nate today? Did he bring you this kite?"

Charlie looked at her mother with a puzzled expression and said,

"No Mommy I didn't see Uncle Nate today."

"But Jane said that he stopped by".

"No he didn't, one of your friends came by. He was really nice Mommy. He brought me a kite and promised to take me to the father daughter dance".

Blair's heart started pounding. It couldn't be, it just couldn't.

"Charlie did he tell you his name?"

"No Mommy I forgot to ask, but he signed my cast look" said Charlie as she turned her arm toward Blair so she could get a better look.

Blair looked and stared disbelievingly at the words "Get-well soon, Daddy loves you".

She was overcome with anger. I will kill him Blair thought. He had no right to come into her home.

"What else did he tell you Charlie?, tell me" Blair said anxiously.

"Nothing Mommy, just that if my daddy wasn't ready by the father daughter dance, he would take me".

"What's his name Mommy? Can he take me?" She asked excitedly.

"No he can't Charlie" said Blair sharply.

Tears welled up in Charlie's eyes, "Why not Mommy? It's not fair, he promised he would".

"Well he shouldn't have promised you that without asking me".

"But why Mommy?" said Charlie with tears coming down her face.

Blair felt so guilty. She wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"How about I think about it okay?"

Charlie, sensing that that was the most she was going to get out of her mother, agreed.

After cheering Charlie up, Blair left her daughter in her room and grabbed her phone.

She was furious.

"Hi Mom, yes everything is fine. I was wondering if you could stay with Charlie for a little while there is something I have to do".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was in the middle of a business meeting when he heard a commotion outside.

"I don't care if he is in a meeting I need to speak with him now!"

Blair came bursting through the doorway followed by an anxious looking secretary.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bass she wouldn't take no for an answer, Do you want me to call security?"

"No, Barbara it's fine".

"Why don't I take this opportunity to introduce you all to the mother of my daughter, Ms. Blair Waldorf"" said Chuck smirking while looking around the room at all the men sitting around a large desk.

Blair looked around. She was so embarrassed. She didn't think he was really busy. She thought he was avoiding her.

"Would you excuse me gentlemen, There is obviously something wrong and it could be about my daughter".

All the men nodded and he took Blair by the arm and led her into another room.

Once the door was closed, Blair said "why the hell did you just do that? Why did you tell them that I was the mother of your child?"

"You are aren't you?"

"Yes, but ugh" said Blair. "That's besides the point".

"No, I think that is an important point between us".

"Chuck!" said Blair getting impatient. "I didn't come here to argue about that".

"Then what did you come here for, did you miss me already?"

Blair's eyes narrowed "You know exactly why I'm here you idiot and if I hadn't missed you in five years what makes you think I would start now?"

Chuck eyes hardened and he asked "what do you want?"

"Why the hell did you go to my house? You had no right. I told you, you could not see Charlie".

"I have every right, I'm her father".

"Yes, a father that called her a bastard".

"I apologized for that I didn't know Charlie was mine at the time".

"If you want I will say it again, Blair I'm sorry I said all those terrible things to you that night I didn't mean them. Happy?"

"No I'm not. I will never forgive you and that is no excuse. You would be a terrible father you don't know the first thing about taking care of a little girl".

"I can learn".

"It's too late. You're four years and three months too late".

"It's not too late and I will be in my daughter's life. Did you see the face she puts when talking about her father?"

"She gets sad and upset, she needs me" said Chuck.

"She doesn't need you. She needs a reliable father. One that can give her time and love".

"If I remember correctly those are the two things you could never give".

"I've changed, I love Charlie".

Blair's eyes widened. "How easy it is for you to say that now isn't it ironic?"

"You couldn't say it five years ago".

"See I told you, I've changed" said Chuck.

Blair shook her head and said,

"How can you claim to love her when you only just met her?"

"That's all it took. Or are you going to tell me you didn't love her the instant she was born?"

"Of course I did, I loved her before she was born" Blair flustered. "But that's different".

"No it isn't, that's what happened with me. I loved her the minute I saw her. That's what happened with-"

"With?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter" said Chuck hastily.

Blair got angry "you will never change. Charlie wants a father, fine she will have one, but one that she knows, that loves her, that's been there since she was little".

Chuck looked at her with anger in his eyes "Nate will not marry you".

"I'm not talking about Nate, I'm talking about Jake".

"Jake?" said Chuck incredulously.

"Yes Jake, my boss and friend. He has been in love with me for years".

"He has been around since before Charlie was born. He has asked me to marry him on numerous occasions, but now I think I'm going to say yes".

"No you wont" said Chuck vehemently.

"Yes I will. I can do whatever I please" said Blair. "Jake would be a great father".

Chuck looked at her with rage in his eyes, took her arm and brought her to him.

"If you think I'm going to sit around and let some other guy be a father to my daughter you are sadly mistaken".

She ripped her arm out of his grasp and said harshly "You don't have any say".

"Yes I do, that is my daughter I will take her away from you before I let some other man take my place".

Blair paled. "You wouldn't do that".

"Try me" said Chuck.

"I don't think a judge would take too kindly to a father's rights being denied".

"A judge would never give her to you. You abandoned us".

"Are you forgetting? I'm Chuck Bass" he said smugly.

"And anyway I didn't know you were pregnant".

"You left".

"It doesn't matter. At the very least I would get joint custody".

"Can you live with having to let her go on weekends and every other holiday?"

Tears welled up in Blair's eyes. "No I couldn't".

Chuck smirked. "You know what? I'm liking this idea more and more".

"Chuck No! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will but if you don't want me to I won't, all you have to do is one thing".

"What is it?" Blair asked anxiously.

"Marry me".

All the air rushed out of her lungs. She had to take a few ragged breaths before saying,

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. It's the best of both worlds. We both get to see and be with Charlie all the time".

Blair looked at him with rage in her eyes "I will never marry you".

Chuck's angry eyes narrowed, "Then you will lose Charlie".

Blair looked him in the eyes,

"The biggest mistake I've ever done was loving you, I hate you!" Said Blair as her tears fell and she fled the office.

A/N: So what happens now? I originally meant for this chapter to be longer but I couldn't add anything to it. It had to be left there. But if you want to know what happens next, REVIEW!! Will Blair accept marrying Chuck? Will Chuck go through with his threat? I will try to have one more chapter up before Christmas but no guarantees. Tell me what you think!

XoXo Chrys


	11. Marriage?

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 11

Blair returned home distraught. She couldn't lose Charlie. She couldn't.

She didn't know why she told Chuck that she would marry Jake. She knew in her heart she wouldn't be able to go through with it.

She just wanted to hurt him.

He brings the worse out in me, thought Blair.

How could he use his daughter as blackmail?

If he truly goes through with his threat, she didn't know what she would do.

Marry him. How could she marry him? He had hurt her so much.

She walked into the living room to find her mom on the sofa reading a book.

"Darling you're back, now are you going to tell me where you went?"

Blair took a breath and said "I went to see Chuck; He came to the apartment and met Charlie while I was at work".

"Well, I knew that was going to happen sooner or later. Charlotte is his daughter, he has a right to see her".

God she was tired of hearing that. He had a right. He didn't have a right. He left her. He didn't care how hurt she was.

"He threatened me. He said that if I didn't marry him he would go to court to get custody of Charlie".

"If he goes to court he probably will end up getting joint custody and I don't think I can live with that".

Her mother sighed and said "so marry him".

"What? Mom, I can't, you know very well what he put me through".

"Yes I do know Blair, but I also know you".

"What do you mean?" said Blair.

"I know you still love Charles. I can see it when you talk about him. I can see it when you look at Charlotte".

"I don't know what you're talking about mom I don't love him, I hate him. He put me through hell".

"Yes he could have done all that you say, but you can't tell your heart what to feel and it still love him".

"Maybe if you get married you can learn to forgive each other and give Charlotte the family she deserves".

"Blair, don't let your stubbornness get in the way of your happiness, you will regret it for the rest of your life".

"He won't make me happy mom. I can't forgive him. If he wants my forgivness he is going to have to earn it".

"I don't think that forgiveness is earned. I think it's given. The only way all of this will ever end is when one of you decides to just forgive each other, out of love, when you need that more than you need to be right".

Blair's tears came down. "Mom he doesn't love me. He only wants Charlie".

"Blair, don't be a fool. Charles loves you. If he didn't he wouldn't have done all this. He wouldn't have gotten so upset when he thought Charlotte was Nathaniel's".

"I don't know mom".

"Well I do. Don't let love pass you by. Time is short and if finding Cyrus has taught me anything, it's that when you find love you have to hold on to it, no matter what happens".

Blair smiled at her mom and engulfed her in a hug. "I love you mom".

Eleanor was shocked but held her daughter, smiled and said "I love you too".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was cursing himself when he arrived home.

I shouldn't have done that.

I shouldn't have tried to blackmail Blair, Chuck thought.

She didn't deserve it. She had suffered without him. She had raised their daughter alone.

She just infuriated him when she said she was going to marry her boss.

He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't allow another man to be a father to Charlie.

If he was totally honest with himself, he couldn't stand the thought of another man being with Blair, kissing her, loving her, giving her children.

Just the thought of that made a knot in his stomach.

God he thought "How did I screw up my life this much" he said aloud.

He would make it up to her. He would apologize to her. He would tell her he wouldn't go to court as long as he could get to see Charlie.

He would do all that tomorrow, he thought as he went around turning off the lights in his lonely penthouse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was having a difficult time concentrating on the latest design proposal for a new mall.

She hadn't slept all night. She kept hearing her mother's words over and over again in her head.

Chuck had been horrible to her. She didn't think he loved her, despite what her mother said but she couldn't keep lying to herself. She still loved him.

She must be a masochist to still love him after all that he had done to her. The problem was that she didn't think she could forgive him.

Yes she may love him but forgiveness was something else entirely.

Maybe her mother was right. Maybe if she married Chuck they could learn to forgive.

She needed advice. She got her cell phone out and dialed Serena's number.

"Hey S, I need help, I don't know what to do".

"What's wrong?" replied Serena.

"Do you really have to ask that question? It's Chuck. It's always Chuck lately".

Serena sighed "What did he do this time".

"He is blackmailing me to marry him. He says that if I don't he will go to court. He will get joint custody if he does that".

"What? That's crazy. What is up with him?"

"I don't know but my mom says I should marry him".

"What? Are you serious, how can you marry him?"

Blair got teary eyed and said "because in spite of everything I still love him".

"B, don't cry. Serena sighed. You have been doing too much of that lately".

"I know you still love him" said Serena.

"What? I didn't know myself until just a few hours ago".

"B, its me. I know you. You never got over him. That is why you could never keep a steady relationship after him. Tell me, did you ever sleep with any of the men you dated?"

A timid "No" was replied to Serena.

"See, you couldn't do it because you were still in love with him. Blair, if you love him then you should marry him".

"But Serena, he doesn't love me. I don't think I can forgive him. How could I live like that?"

"I can't believe I'm talking you into this. I was just thinking it was the craziest idea ever but think about this,-"

"Can you live how you are now? Suffering, loving him from afar, being faced with losing Charlie, even if it's only part time?"

"No" said Blair.

"Then marry him. If you don't want to forgive him or tell him you love him then don't. Take it day by day, Start new. Maybe you'll end up surprising yourself and you'll find happiness".

"I don't know S, what I do know is that if I do get married to him, I will never tell him I love him. If he wants to hear it then he is going to have to say it first".

"Blair, did you learn nothing five years ago? Those games don't work".

"I don't care. I put myself on the line for him. I told him I loved him and he only hurt me. I was left alone, to raise our child without him".

"Fine Blair, well I guess you've already made up your mind. Should I be planning a bachelorette party?" asked Serena laughing.

"No not yet, I have to talk to Chuck first". "I need to lay down some ground rules before I ever say 'I do' to him".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was just about to walk out of his office when Blair appeared. She looked at him and said "we need to talk".

He took her into his office and sat down.

He had to apologize. He felt terrible.

"Look, Blair I want to-" but Blair cut him off.

"I will marry you".

Chuck didn't know what to think. He wasn't actually going to go through with it. He was just going to apologize and ask to see Charlie, but he also wanted Blair.

He never thought she would agree to marry him. If she was agreeing then he wasn't going to object.

"I'll marry you on a few of conditions".

He looked at her and said "name them".

"I'm not having sex with you. You can find a set of twins somewhere to appease your appetite. If I remember correctly you never had problems finding them".

"Blair-" he said but he was interrupted again.

"Just make sure that Charlie doesn't see that. I don't want her scarred for life".

"I would never do that" he said in a curt tone.

She ignored him. "I keep working. I don't care if 'you're Chuck Bass'. I enjoy my job and want to keep doing it".

"When it comes to Charlie my say outweighs yours. I'm her mother. I know what's best for her. You have to learn to become a father".

"Fine, what else" he said.

"Let me talk to her first. I want to be the one to explain to her who you are. I don't want her getting confused".

"Finally, I want to call a truce. We can't be fighting like we have been. It wouldn't be fair to Charlie. I don't want her getting hurt".

"I don't want that either" said Chuck.

He held out his hand and said "A truce, for Charlie's sake, Mrs. Bass".

Blair inhaled deeply. Mrs. Bass, she never thought that would happen. It sounded so strange.

She looked him in the eyes then took his hand "For Charlie's Sake".

A/N: So wedding bells are ringing but not all is well. I couldn't resist showing how much they still cared for each other, it is the holidays after all. I thought that would be a nice present for all of you. I got one review that said that Chuck has been portrayed as too mean. I don't think so but now we are going to see the softer side of him. We are going to see him actually try to make it up to Blair. But what do you think will happen? Who will crack first, Blair or Chuck? I'm not saying everything will be lovely dovey. It won't. There will still be plenty of drama. Especially b/c they won't admit their feelings. I have to say that one quote out of the fic is not mine. It's what Blair's mom says that starts with "forgiveness can't be earned". I heard it in a movie and said that is SO Blair and chuck. I had to put it in. Everything else is mine. Ok, longest A/N yet lol. I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays. I will try to update as soon as I can. Until then, don't forget to REVIEW!!

XoXo Chrys


	12. The Best Day Ever

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 12

Blair let go of Chuck's hand unsure of what do next. Where did they go from here? She thought.

Chuck answered that unspoken question as he said "Can we go see Charlie now?"

Blair looked at him. He looked so hopeful. Like a kid on Christmas waiting to open all his presents.

She had seen the same look on Charlie's face countless times.

She couldn't see why they should post-pone the inevitable. If they were getting married they had to tell Charlie sooner or later.

"Fine, but remember what I said. I speak to her first".

He automatically agreed as if he were afraid to get her upset. Afraid that she would change her mind.

But she wouldn't change her mind. She knew in her heart that Charlie needed him. As the years pass she would need him more she thought.

Blair started remembering her childhood with her father. She couldn't picture how her life would have been without him.

He was so important to her. She just hoped Chuck would be the same. She hoped he would be a good father to Charlie.

She would be there to make sure he was. If he wasn't, she wouldn't hesitate to take Charlie and leave.

"Okay you can talk to her but I want to be there" said Chuck.

She looked at him one last time before grabbing her bag off his desk, "all right, let's go", she acceded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair arrived home with Chuck in tow. It was late. She just hoped that Charlie would still be awake.

She went in search of her mother. Her mother had been standing in as a nanny for today.

She had fired Jane when she found out that Chuck had seen Charlie.

Thinking about it now she felt really guilty. She would call her, apologize, and give her a great letter of recommendation she thought.

"Hi Mom we're here!" she called.

"Eleanor came out of the study, looked at the scene in front of her, and smiled".

"Hello Blair, Charles, so nice to see you again after all these years".

"It's great to see you too Mrs. Rose".

"Please, Charles, call me Eleanor. We are family after all".

He smirked and said "Yes we are".

"Mom I'm sorry I took so long. But you can go now. Tell Cyrus I'm sorry for keeping you out so late".

"Nonsense, he understands. You needed me and here I am".

It still amazed her how much her mother had changed because of Cyrus. She didn't know how she would ever thank him for that.

She smiled at her mother. "Thanks Mom, Walter is waiting to take you home downstairs" said Blair as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Fine dear" she said as she was gathering her bag up.

Blair walked her mother to the door and her mother whispered, "Remember what I told you about forgiveness and don't forget to call me tomorrow to tell me how everything went".

"Okay mom" said Blair as she closed the door after her.

She turned to Chuck and thought, this is the moment of truth.

"Come, it's this way".

"I know the way he said".

That's right he did, she had almost forgotten.

She went into her daughter's room. Her daughter was lying down on her bed.

"Hey Charlie, Mommy's home, you asleep baby?" said Blair.

"Her daughter turned to her and sat up. "Hi Mommy. No I'm not sleeping. I'm not tired yet".

"Mommy where were yo-"

But Charlie cut herself off when she saw Chuck.

"It's you!" She said excitedly.

"Mommy this is the friend that I was telling you about. He promised to take me to the dance".

"Does this mean you will let him?" she asked hopefully.

"Charlie we've come to talk to you about something important" said Blair.

"About what?" asked Charlie.

Blair took a deep breath and said "about your Daddy".

"My Daddy?" asked Charlie incredulously.

"Is he ready yet, Mommy?"

She looked at her daughter and felt so guilty again but hopefully that would all change now.

"Yes Charlie, your Daddy is ready. The man standing behind me" said Blair as her heart pounded, "Is your Daddy".

Charlie looked at him and her eyes filled with tears. Chuck rushed to her side.

"What's wrong Charlie? Did you not want me to be your Daddy?"

Charlie shook her head as her tears fell.

Chuck felt a pain in his heart. His daughter didn't want him, but she interrupted his thoughts when she said,

"No, It's just- what took you so long?" she asked.

"I've missed you, Daddy".

Chuck's world stopped with that one word. Daddy. He hoped one day she would call him that. He never thought she would do it automatically. He looked at his daughter and his eyes welled up.

"I don't know Charlie. I don't know what took me so long. Daddy's been an idiot and he's missed you too. So much" said Chuck as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. Her one good arm held him so tight. Almost afraid to let him go.

After she settled back Charlie looked at him and wiped her eyes, and said,

"Mommy told me that idiot is a bad word".

Chuck laughed. "Mommy's right, it is a bad word. I don't know a lot of things. I'm just learning now, how to be a Daddy. Will you help me?" asked Chuck.

She looked at him and smiled and said "yes but only if you tell me something".

He looked at his daughter and couldn't believe it. She had accepted him without arguments. She was a beautiful, loving little girl and he owed it all to Blair.

Blair. He looked behind him and saw her wiping her tears. He smiled at her and she smiled back. It was probably the first time they had looked at each other without anger, or pain, or lies between them.

His eyes focused on his daughter again as he asked "What do you want to know?"

"What's your name" she said.

He laughed, in all this time he had forgotten that he had never, not once, told her his name.

"I know Mommy's name is Blair" she said. Then whispered "but I'm not supposed to call her that".

Chuck smiled and said, "My name is Charles Bass but everyone calls me Chuck".

His daughter's eyes lit up. "That's my name too. All my friends at school call me Chuck but Mommy hates it".

"Your name is Charlotte, not Chuck, okay?" said Blair as she looked at her daughter.

Charlie looked at Chuck and said "See what I mean" and they laughed together.

Blair was in awe. They were so natural together. They just clicked.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were when you came to bring me the kite?" asked Charlie.

Chuck looked at his daughter and said "I couldn't Charlie. I had to talk it over with Mommy first".

"Ooohh" she said.

Blair interrupted them "Its getting late and you have to go to bed".

Her daughter's eyes welled up with tears. "Is Daddy leaving again?"

Chuck felt so guilty. He looked at his daughter and said, "No Charlie I will never leave you again, never" he said again for emphasis.

"You promise?" she said.

"I promise" he replied.

"Can Daddy stay with us?" Charlie asked Blair hopefully.

Blair gazed at her daughter and knew she couldn't tell her no. It would break her heart.

"Yes Daddy can stay" she said.

"Yes!" exclaimed Charlie.

"In fact" said Chuck. "Mommy and I are getting married" he said and he grabbed Blair's hand.

Blair looked alarmed. She didn't think they would tell her this soon.

"We are going to be a real family and" he said while smiling at his daughter, "she will soon be Mrs. Blair Bass".

Charlie smiled and said "Does that mean that I will be Chuck Bass too?"

He and Charlie laughed but Blair didn't.

He looked at Charlie and said "I don't think Mommy liked that very well. You may not be Chuck Bass but-"

He was interrupted by Blair who said "But You will be Charlotte Bass".

He looked at her so grateful at how she accepted this. He knew he would have to find a way to make up for everything he did to her.

"It's really time for bed now Charlie" said Blair.

"Okay" she sighed. "Will Daddy still be here when I get up?"

Chuck answered and said "Yes Charlie". He hated how he needed to keep reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere. But he would keep on until she understood that he would never leave her again.

"In fact I am going to take the day off and spend it with you, how does that sound?" Chuck asked.

"Great!" she said. Charlie smiled then settled down in her bed.

Blair came over and tucked Charlie in. "Goodnight baby" she said as she kissed Charlie's cheek.

"Goodnight Mommy, this has been the best day ever".

Blair smiled and moved aside so Chuck could say goodnight to her.

"Goodnight Charlie. I will see you first thing tomorrow morning" said Chuck as he kissed her head relishing the moment.

"Okay Daddy".

He smiled he knew he would never tire of hearing her say that. He got up and followed Blair out the room.

Once the door was closed he turned to Blair. "I know I should have asked you before telling Charlie about getting married but I wanted her to know I wasn't going anywhere".

Blair looked at him and sighed. "It's okay".

"I also should have asked permission to spend the day with her and I didn't. I'm sorry".

He apologized she thought. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe Chuck could change.

"Yes you should have. In the future you need to consult with me about anything that has to do with Charlie".

"I know and I will".

Everything got quiet. No one knew what to say now. They looked at each other.

Blair looked at the smile on Chuck's face. He looked so happy. This is how she had wanted him five years ago.

He looked so handsome without the bitterness shining through his eyes. The heat rushed up to Blair's cheeks. She didn't know where that thought came from.

Chuck stepped closer to her and she forgot to breathe.

Blair was not prepared for what came out of Chuck's mouth next.

"Where's your room?"

"What?" she said. She couldn't believe it. Just when she thought he was changing, he comes out with this.

"Chuck I told you I'm not sleeping with you. If you think that anything is going to change between us, then you should leave" said Blair.

Chuck looked at her. "Relax Waldorf. I was only asking so that I would know where to find you if I need anything".

"As you said if I need to appease my appetite I can get a set of twins".

She looked at him with anger in her eyes.

He groaned. Old habits die hard he thought. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. We were getting along so well, I don't want to ruin it".

She looked at him and went to the linen closet. She gave him a blanket and a pillow and said coldly "enjoy the couch".

She disappeared into a room and he went into the living room.

He took off his shirt and shoes then laid down.

Chuck agreed with Charlie. This had been the best day of his life.

The only thing that bothered him was the fact that he needed to apologize to Blair. Really apologize. He was still being an ass to her. He just didn't know how he was going to make it up to her he thought.

Chuck hoped he wouldn't somehow screw up his second chance, he knew Blair would never give him another.

His lasts thoughts were of his daughter, his little girl.

Wow, he thought, he was a father.

A/N: So they finally told Charlie. What did you think? I wasn't sure about this chapter so I will like your input. What do you think will happen on daddy daughter day? Do you think Blair will tell Chuck about the velvet box? Do you think they could make this work? I wasn't going to post this until after Christmas but it was done so I just went with it. Since I updated now I don't think I will be updating until at least Friday or Saturday. I want to thank Richiey. The part of Charlie asking if she was Chuck Bass too was written because of that review. It made me laugh so much I had to put it into the story. Thanks to the people who constantly review! It keeps me writing. Don't forget to KEEP REVIEWING!!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays (Again lol)

XoXo Chrys


	13. DaddyDaughter Date

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together now but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 13

Chuck awoke to screaming. He leaped up from the couch and turned around.

He came face to face with a screaming Dorota.

"Mr. Chuck it is you. What you doing here and with no shirt?"

Chuck smirked Dorota hadn't changed in five years nor did her English.

"I'm here at my daughter's request. Blair and I are getting married."

"So much change in so little time. Ms. Blair was cursing you, now you marry. I miss so much".

"Yes well get used to it. I'm not going anywhere".

They were interrupted by a half asleep Blair. "What is going on? What's all the commotion?"

She saw Dorota and smiled. "You're back, good Charlie has missed you".

"I have missed her too" said Dorota smiling.

Blair turned towards Chuck and blushed. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked so- she stopped herself. She couldn't allow herself to think of him in that way.

She noticed him glaring at her until she remembered what she had on.

She was wearing a silk slip nightgown. She might as well be wearing nothing, with that it covers. She blushed again and rushed to go get a robe bumping into Charlie in the process.

"Oh honey are you okay, did I hurt your arm?"

"No, Mommy, where's Daddy? He didn't leave did he?"

Great she thought. She was already being replaced. There was no "hello Mommy" or "Good morning". Just a "where's Daddy".

She sighed. "No Charlie, Daddy is in the living room with Dorota".

Charlie beamed and ran to the living room.

Blair looked at the clock in the hallway and groaned. She was going to be late for work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was putting on his shirt trying to get the image of a silkily clad Blair out of his head, when his daughter ran into the room.

"Daddy" she yelled.

He smiled.

"You didn't leave".

He bent towards his daughter and picked her up.

"No, Charlie I told you I wasn't going anywhere. We have a date today".

She smiled at him then looked at Dorota.

"Hi Dorota, I've missed you".

She smiled and said "I've missed you too Miss Charlie", then disappeared down the hall.

"Where would you like to go? You can pick anywhere in the city. Daddy is willing to go anywhere for you".

She put this very pensive look and he smiled.

"I want Dorota to make us my favorite breakfast-"

"Which is?" Chuck interrupted asking.

"Pancakes with strawberries. I've missed Dorota's pancakes" she said, then whispered "Mommy can't cook that good".

Chuck laughed "Okay, then what?"

"Then I want to go to Central Park. It's my favorite park ever".

He smiled "that's fine, is that the only place you want to go?"

"Umm no, then I want to go to The Empire State Building with you".

"Mommy says she went there with Grandpa Harold so I want you to take me too".

He looked at his daughter. She amazed him. He didn't know many other kids but he knew others would say like a toy store, but not his daughter. She wanted to go to The Empire State Building.

"Okay then that's what we'll do",

"We'll have breakfast, Daddy will go to his apartment to change, and then I will be back for you".

Charlie looked at him with this sad face "You're leaving without me?"

"But I will be back Charlie. I have to go change" said Chuck.

Charlie kept the sad face on then said "Why can't I go with you?"

He looked at his daughter's face and he couldn't tell her no. He had a feeling this could turn into a problem but right now he didn't care. He couldn't deny her anything.

"Fine Charlie you can go with me but you'll probably be bored waiting for me to get ready".

"I don't mind" she said and smiled.

Chuck put her down and told her "go get ready, we have to have breakfast then leave, we have a long day ahead of us".

She beamed and said "okay" as she ran to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was admiring his daughter on the way to his apartment. She was looking out the window then she turned to him and said,

"This is the first time I'm not in my booster seat. Mommy makes me sit in it when we are in a car".

Chuck panicked. He didn't know. Blair forgot to tell him. Blair. If she found out he would get in another argument with her.

What if they were in an accident? She could get hurt. God he thought, is this what it feels to be a father? To be in a constant state of fear?

If it was, he didn't like it but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

They pulled up to his building and he got out with Charlie.

Chuck pulled some bills out of his wallet and told his driver to buy him a booster seat.

"I don't care what it costs, just have one in the limo when I get back".

"Okay sir" was his driver's reply.

It was only the first day and he already felt like he was failing as a father. He hoped this wasn't an indication of how the day would go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Higher Daddy! Higher!" Charlie yelled while giggling as Chuck was pushing her on the swing in Central Park. He smiled.

He would never get tired of hearing that laugh.

After she got tired of swinging he let her play on the slides. He was sitting on a bench watching her play when his cell phone rang.

"How's my daughter"

Chuck sighed. "OUR daughter is fine Blair, you didn't have to call".

"Yes I did, what is she doing? I don't hear her".

"Relax I haven't lost her. I'm watching her as we speak. She is playing on the slide".

"Chuck you have to be careful. Children of that age can disappear on you in an instant".

"I know and I wouldn't take my eyes off of her not even for a minute Blair, she is my daughter too".

"I know but I can't stop worrying. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself. I should have taken the day off and went with both of you".

"Blair I know I've just become a father but you need to trust me. I would never let anything happen to her".

"Trust, that's very rich coming from you".

"Blair-" Chuck began to say but he heard someone calling her in the background.

"Chuck I've got to go. I'm going to lunch with Jake. Call me when you are on your way back".

Jake. Just his name on her lips made his anger boil. He shouldn't have sold back all the shares he thought.

"Oh good, while you're at it why don't you tell Jake that you're getting married, I'm sure that will be a great topic to talk about over lunch".

"I'm not going to argue with you now. Don't forget to call me".

Then the line went dead.

Chuck slammed his phone shut and put it away.

His daughter came up to him and he changed his expression. He didn't want her to see him angry.

Charlie looked at him and said, "Daddy where's your camera?"

He had forgotten about his camera.

He had picked it up in his apartment to take pictures of Charlie but he hadn't taken any so far.

He took it out of his pocket and said "Here it is".

"Can we take a picture together Daddy? I don't have one of us. I have lots with Mommy but not with you".

"Alright" he said and asked one of the mothers that was around to take the picture.

Charlie said "Smile Daddy" and he couldn't help but do as she said.

After it was done he thanked the woman who glared at him appreciatively and said "you're cute".

He ignored her and turned to Charlie.

"Do you want to go to The Empire State Building now?"

Charlie looked at him and said "No, Daddy I'm hungry can we go eat first?"

He smirked. "How would you like to meet Mommy for lunch?"

"Yea, I want to see Mommy. I can't wait tell her about our day so far. Can she come with us to The Empire State Building after?"

"I don't know Mommy is working, but you can ask".

"Okay".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair couldn't believe it when she saw Chuck and Charlie walking towards her in the restaurant.

She groaned, she would kill him she thought.

"What's wrong Blair?" asked Jake.

"Nothing, here comes Charlie and Chuck" she said.

"What's he doing here and with Charlie?" asked Jake harshly.

"Jake-" said Blair but was cut off by Chuck.

"Hello honey, how was your day? Ours was great. Charlie got hungry and wanted to meet you for lunch, right princess?

Charlie smiled "yes Daddy" she said as Chuck sat her down, asked for another chair, and sat down himself.

Blair smiled at Charlie and glared at Chuck, "How did you find us?"

Chuck smirked at her and said "I have my ways".

Jake interrupted and said "Blair what is this? I thought you weren't going to-"

Blair cut him off and said "Jake, not here. Charlie has come to eat lunch with us. You wouldn't want Charlie to get bored while we talk about work" said Blair emphasizing the Charlie part.

Jake understood and didn't continue with his previous comment "No we wouldn't".

"I wouldn't mind Mommy, you can talk about work" said Charlie.

Blair smiled at her. "No baby it's okay. Why don't you tell me about your day?"

"It was so much fun Mommy. I saw Daddy's apartment. It was big. It had a lot of statues and stuff".

"I accidentally broke one next to Daddy. I thought it hit him because he put this look like he was in pain, but he wasn't. Daddy didn't get mad. He said it didn't matter".

"Really?" said Blair smiling at Chuck.

"It was worth fifty thousand dollars" said Chuck under his breath and Blair laughed.

"Then we went to the park. Daddy bought me a booster seat. We didn't have one going to his apartment so Daddy got a ne-".

"Charlie! Exclaimed Chuck. That's enough talking about today. Why don't we order? You said you were hungry".

Charlie shrugged and said "okay".

Blair gave him a hard look and ordered for her.

Chuck sighed he would hear about this later.

After the food arrived he was helping Charlie with her plate while glaring at Jake as he took every opportunity to touch Blair.

He would touch her hand or her arm. All innocent enough, but Chuck knew better. He could see the wanting in his eyes.

Blair bent to pick up her bag to show Jake a document when her hair got caught on a button on her blouse.

Jake put his hands on Blair's neck to untangle the hair and Chuck had had enough.

"Let me do that" said Chuck brusquely.

"Chuck, what are you-" but he had already removed Jake's hands and was untangling it himself.

As he finished untangling it he couldn't resist the smell of her perfume and bent and kissed her on the neck.

"Chuck!" said Blair with her eyes widened.

But Chuck ignored her and smirked "So dear, did you tell Jake about our upcoming nuptials?"

"You're getting married?" asked Jake disbelievingly.

Before they had a chance to answer Charlie said "Yea".

"Mommy will be Blair Bass and I will be Charlotte Bass" she said.

"Right Daddy?"

"That's right Charlie" said Chuck smiling at her.

"Of course you're invited, Jake" said Chuck with a sickenly sweet smile.

"Can I be the flower girl Daddy?"

"Who better than you?" said Chuck.

"Jake, I will explain everything later" said Blair.

"What's to explain? We will be one big happy family. Right Charlie?"

She nodded and asked "So when are we getting married Daddy?"

Chuck laughed and said "We are getting married as soon as possible, I'm thinking next week".

"Yes!" exclaimed Charlie.

"Chuck we haven't discuss this, a wedding takes longer than a week to plan".

"No it doesn't. Especially if you have unlimited funds he smiled, "Like I do".

"Yes! Mommy I want to get married next week. Then Daddy can move in with us".

"Charlie, we'll discuss this later, okay honey".

"Okay Mommy" Charlie switched topics and asked, "Can you come with us to The Empire State Building?"

"Charlie I can't I have to work".

Charlie put on her signature sad face and Jake said "By all means go with your family Blair. I can deal with the new client; I am the president after all".

Blair looked at Jake. He looked ticked off. "No really, Jake I have to go back to work".

"No go, enjoy yourself. I'm going. I will see you tomorrow at work" and he got up, put some bills on the table, and left.

Blair sighed and gave Chuck the death glare.

Chuck ignored her and smiled at Charlie. "Let's go see The Empire State Building, shall we?"

"Yea!" exclaimed Charlie.

He would get yelled at thought Chuck, but right now he didn't care. Right now he was going to go spend the rest of the day with his daughter and his reluctant fiancée.

A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me? It's strange to say I'm back after only three days but for me it was a lot lol. I'm used to updating daily. It felt strange not to be typing on my computer and it's all your fault! Lol. Now I live for reviews lol. How was your Christmas or Hanukkah (sp?) or whatever holiday you celebrate? My Christmas was ok filled with family and everyone yelling over each other, but that's how Puerto Rican families are lol. So did you like this chapter? Poor jealous Chuck. I'm not quite sure where I am going to take this now, but I have a few ideas. If you want to see the PIC of CHUCK and CHARLIE go to my profile and follow the link. I will update as soon as I can, which will probably be tomorrow but, no guarantees lol. Do you think they will actually get married within a week? What do you want to happen next? I do take into account what people say when they review, so REVIEW.

XoXo Chrys


	14. Leaving?

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 14

They had returned late in the evening from The Empire State Building. They hadn't had time to talk yet and Chuck was just waiting for Blair to blow up at him.

Charlie had fallen asleep on the way back. Chuck was carrying her in the elevator while Blair had this annoyed look on her face.

They walked into the apartment and Blair told him to put Charlie to bed and meet her in the living room.

After he tucked Charlie in and kissed her head he stood watching her sleep, postponing the argument that would ensue once he went to the living room.

He probably wouldn't be here tomorrow to see her. Blair was probably going to kick him out.

He looked at her one last time and walked out of her room closing the door behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair glanced at Chuck walking into the living room. She was furious.

"How could you do that? Said Blair.

"How could you deliberately manipulate the situation?"

"I was going to tell Jake. I was going to be the one to explain the situation to him".

"You had no right".

Chuck's eyes hardened. "I had no right?"

"I had every right. You told me that I could do as I please as long as Charlie didn't see".

"Jake was practically salivating over you" said Chuck snidely.

"There will not be a double standard when it comes to you".

"You will not parade men in front of Charlie".

"I wasn't parading men in front of her. I was having a business meeting over lunch".

"Some business meeting" said Chuck testily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"And anyway it was your fault. How could you show up like that with her Chuck?

"Well excuse me for indulging our daughter when she said she wanted to meet Mommy for lunch" said Chuck sarcastically.

"Our daughter? Please Chuck; this has you written all over it".

"In the future you will refrain from making comments about Jake. Our relationship or lack there of is none of your business".

"We said we would call a truce but it seems like it's not working" said Blair.

"I won't marry you if this is how life is going to be on a daily basis. I can't live like that".

She looked at him and said "I think you should leave".

Before Chuck could utter a reply they were interrupted by their daughter.

"Mommy please don't make Daddy leave" said Charlie with tears in her eyes.

They both looked at Charlie; Blair rushed over, picked her up, and sat on the couch with her.

"How long were you standing there Charlie, what did you hear?"

"I just woke up and wanted to see Daddy. I came and you were saying he should leave. Mommy please let Daddy stay" said Charlie with tears streaming down her face.

Chuck came to kneel in front of Blair and Charlie.

"It's not Mommy's fault Charlie. It's Daddy's. I just did something Mommy didn't like".

"Then say you're sorry. Mommy says that if you say that it makes it all better".

He looked at Charlie and smiled, if only it were that simple.

"You're right Charlie, Daddy should apologize".

He looked at Blair and said "I'm sorry. I'm really and truly sorry for everything".

Blair sighed. She had a feeling he wasn't only talking about what had just happened but she couldn't think about that now. She had to think about their daughter.

Charlie wiped her tears, looked at Blair, and said "do you forgive him Mommy?"

She wished she could but she couldn't. This is the first time she would have to lie to her daughter and she didn't like it.

"It's okay Charlie. Yes I forgive Daddy. He can stay".

Charlie smiled. "Are we still getting married because I don't want Daddy to leave ever again."

Chuck spoke and said, "Only Mommy can answer that but I told you Charlie I'm not leaving you ever again. Even if Mommy and I didn't get married, I wouldn't go anywhere".

"But you have to get married. You said you was. You told me we would be a family" said Charlie looking like she was about to burst into tears again.

"Charlie-" said Chuck but Blair interrupted him.

"Baby look at me. Don't cry. We are still getting married. We are going to be a family".

She couldn't do that to her daughter. She couldn't kill her dream. It would break her heart.

"You promise you won't change your mind?" asked Charlie.

"I promise" said Blair.

Charlie smiled and hugged her mother.

"Okay I think that was enough excitement for one day. It's time for you to go back to bed" said Blair.

"Do you want me or Daddy to take you to bed?"

"I want both of you to".

"Alright" said Blair.

Chuck took her from Blair and carried her to her room.

After she was tucked in Blair said, "You have to get some sleep".

"Okay"

"Mommy when can I go back to school?"

Blair was taken aback. Her daughter wanted to go back to school. Other children would love to be off but she wanted to go back. If she was ready then Blair had no problem with it.

"You can go back tomorrow if you want to".

"Yes I do. I can't wait to tell Lisa that I have a Daddy. She made fun of me".

"Charlie I don't want you fighting with her".

"I won't Mommy, she'll just accidentally spill paint on her clothes" said Charlie with a smirk looking so much like her father.

Chuck laughed and Blair glared at him.

"What? She's your daughter. I think she gets that from you" said Chuck smiling.

"Please you're no saint".

"Charlie" said Blair warningly. "You will not throw paint on Lisa tomorrow okay?"

Charlie looked disappointed and said "okay".

"Goodnight Charlie" said Blair.

They both leaned in to kiss Charlie at the same time nearly colliding with each other.

Chuck smirked, "after you".

Blair kissed Charlie then Chuck did the same.

They turned her light off and left her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was dreading the conversation with Jake. She knew he still had feelings for her but she knew she would never feel the same about him. She just didn't want to lose his friendship.

He had been there for her for the past five years. She didn't want to lose that.

She had let Chuck stay but she had warned him not to interfere in her matters anymore. He had agreed, though she didn't know how long that would last.

She had to stop thinking about Chuck and refocus on the task at hand.

She walked into Jake's office and saw him shuffling through some papers.

"Jake can we talk?" asked Blair.

He looked at her and said "Blair it's not necessary".

"I think it is. I need to explain everything to you".

"You don't need to explain anything to me Blair. I'm your boss".

"You know you're more than that. You're one of my closest friends".

"That's the problem" said Jake under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Blair.

"Nothing. Alright, what do you want to tell me?" said Jake acceding.

"I'm getting married to Chuck but it will be in name only. We will not have that kind of relationship".

"It didn't look like that to me at the restaurant" said Jake.

Blair sighed. "That was just Chuck being Chuck. He is pig headed that way".

"Why are you marrying him Blair? This doesn't make sense you always told me how much you hated him for what he did to you".

"At first I agreed to marry him because he threatened me. But no-"

"He threatened you?" asked Jake in disbelief.

"Yes he said that if I didn't marry him he would go to court and take Charlie away".

"Blair you don't have to do this. I have a great lawyer we can fight him".

Blair smiled. "No Jake. That was the original reason why I agreed to marry him but now it's for Charlie".

"She loves Chuck. I can't separate them. It would hurt her."

"Blair you can't sacrifice your happiness like that" said Jake.

"Yes I can. I would do anything for Charlie and I'm not going to change my mind".

"What I want to know is if you will still be the Jake that I know and love after I am married?"

He sighed and said "I will always be here for you Blair".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was at his desk looking at the picture he had taken with his daughter. He already had it framed.

She looked so happy, hell he looked happy and he was. He couldn't risk anything else going wrong before he was legally bound to both of them.

Blair would be furious but she had already promised Charlie and he knew she wouldn't go back on her word.

He got on the phone and told his secretary "Find me the best wedding planner in New York City. Tell them I want to get married in a week. I don't care how much it costs".

A/N: So this was short. It was sort of a filler chapter. I meant to make this longer but my grandfather died so I couldnt write anymore. I had to go to his funeral yesterday. I didn't really know him but my dad was pretty torn up about it. Because of that, I don't know when I will be able to update. But I will try to have it up as soon as I can. What do you think will happen next? More importantly what do you WANT to happen next? I like to know what you think because I take it into account when I'm writing. Don't forget to REVIEW!!

XoXo Chrys


	15. Progress

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 15

The week was passing by surprisingly fast thought Blair. These past five days had passed with hardly any arguments.

Blair wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She had a feeling Chuck was up to something but she didn't know what.

They had formed a routine with Charlie. Blair got Charlie ready in the morning and Chuck would take her to school. Blair would pick her up and Chuck would help her with her homework.

They would eat dinner together, then watch a movie or play a board game. After, Blair would take her a bath then they both would tuck her in.

The routine ran smoothly. It would just pick up the same way the next morning. Blair was surprised at how easy it was.

She had learned to resign herself to the fact that she was a single mom, but not anymore. It felt good to know that someone was there to help.

She never thought she would say this but Chuck was turning out to be a good father. He was patient with Charlie which surprised her.

He was never known for his patience. I guess he had changed at least somewhat in these past five years thought Blair.

Chuck had started paying for Fieldston. He repaid Eleanor all the money she had spent so far. Eleanor hadn't wanted it back but Chuck insisted.

He said she was his daughter and he should pay for her education.

She personally agreed. She wasn't a hundred percent happy about it but Charlie was his daughter. It was strange to say it now, so easily.

She had in no way forgiven him but she could concede that it wasn't such a bad thing having him around.

She shuffled some design proposals, put them in a folder, and then placed them in her bag. It was time to pick Charlie up from school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was up to his elbows in wedding preparations. The wedding was in three days and there was still a lot to be done, including informing the bride.

He decided he would tell her the morning before the wedding so that she could pick out a wedding dress and go with him to pick out a ring.

He just hoped she would agree. If it came down to it he may have to tell Charlie. She would be the only one who could convince Blair to go through with the wedding if she refused.

He hated to involve their daughter. He didn't want to blackmail Blair yet again but to him, there was no other choice.

He would make it up to her later.

Later.

Later was becoming a broken record. Later would catch up to him and he had to be ready. He had to tell Blair how sorry he was.

Even though he had already told her numerous times, he had to tell her again. He had to tell her as many times as it took to make her believe it.

He had to show her somehow that he was sincere in his regret. He just had to figure out the right way.

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. It was the wedding planner, Monica. She wanted to know what flowers to get.

He had no idea. He was naïve to think he could pull this off alone. He needed help and he had a feeling he knew just who to ask.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair pulled up at Fieldston's and Walter held the door open while she got out in search of Charlie.

She didn't find her where the other children were. She found that strange. She went in search of her teacher.

"Hello, Ms. Sawyer, I was just wondering where Charlotte was I didn't see her with the other children".

"Charlotte is in the principles office. The principle would like to speak with you".

Blair sighed. What had Charlie done? I hope it doesn't have to do with Lisa, thought Blair.

She thanked the teacher and went to the principle's office. Her assistant told her to go right in that they were expecting her.

She went in to find a sad faced Charlie with the Principle. It wasn't a normal sad face it was a "I'm sorry I did that Mommy" face which she had seen countless times before.

"Hello Principle Hollis, can you tell me what's the problem" said Blair shaking the principle's hand and sitting down next to Charlie.

"Charlotte attacked another student. We cannot allow this to continue. This is a place for learning not for fighting."

Blair looked at Charlie and asked her what she did.

Charlie looked at her mother solemnly then bowed her head.

"Charlotte I'm not going to ask again" said Blair in a no nonsense tone.

"Lisa was making fun of me. I told her I have a Daddy and she didn't believe me. She went around saying 'Charlie horse doesn't have a Daddy' then she pushed me and I scraped my knee".

"I got mad and I pulled her hair", Charlie looked away and continued saying "Then I shoved her face in a tub of glue that Ms. Sawyer had for arts and crafts".

"Charlie, how could you do that?" asked Blair disbelievingly.

"We had to wash her face off so that she could open her eyelids, not to mention getting glue out of hair".

"I was going to suspend her but I was feeling lenient so Charlotte will be banned from recess indefinitely. She will also have to switch classes. When I feel she has learned her lesson she then will be allowed to go out and play".

"What happened is just terrible. Mr. Jameson, Lisa's father was furious".

"He said that he would not donate the money for the new library if action wasn't taken" Said Principle Hollis.

Blair's eyes hardened. That was what all this was really about. Money.

"Charlie go wait for me outside" said Blair.

"But Mommy" said Charlie.

"Go" said Blair sharply and Charlie walked out of the room knowing better than to argue with her mother at that moment.

"I think that Charlotte should go to counseling. She obviously has anger issues but that is common with children that don't have a father figure at home".

Blair had had enough.

"Charlotte does not need any counseling. Although I have serious doubts about Lisa. Her father is probably more preoccupied with money and building a library, than he is with his own daughter".

"If he did pay attention more he wouldn't have such a little shit for a daughter" said Blair vehemently.

The principle looked appalled.

"And for your information Charlotte does have a father. His name is Charles Bass. I'm sure you've heard of him. He owns Bass Industries. Which means he can buy this whole damn school off and not only fire you but make sure you never work in New York again".

Principle Hollis looked strickened.

"But go ahead, keep worrying about your precious library. I don't think you will be here long enough to enjoy it" said Blair as she stormed out of her office.

Blair took a deep breath and looked at Charlie who still looked sad.

"Charlie let's go. We are going home".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were in the car on their way home Blair could not believe all the things she had said to the principle. She did not know what gotten into her. She hadn't acted that way since her Constance Billard days. But she had to admit it felt damn good.

Charlie looked at Blair.

"Are you mad at me Mommy?"

She looked at her daughter and her eyes softened. "No baby, Mommy's not mad. I don't like you fighting but you can't let people walk over you either. Lisa deserved it. I'm proud of you".

Charlie smiled "Can we call Daddy?"

Chuck. She had forgotten about him. He would want to hear about this. She called him and told him everything that happened.

All he said was "Let me call you back" in a cold tone.

"Mommy you didn't let me talk to him".

"He said he would call me back Charlie you can speak with him then".

"Alright" said Charlie.

Her cell rang five minutes later.

"It's done".

"What's done?" said Blair not understanding.

"Starting tomorrow morning Fieldston will have a new principle".

"Charlie doesn't have to worry about little Lisa anymore. She will no longer be attending the school. Her father ran into some money trouble and won't be able to afford it".

"Chuck!" said Blair.

"I wasn't serious when I said those things, you shouldn't have done that".

"Charlie is my daughter and I won't have anyone talking about her in that way. If it is up to me she will never get hurt" said Chuck.

Blair sighed. She knew nothing she could say would make him go back on what he had just done.

"Chuck that's unrealistic. Charlie is a little girl. She's human. She will eventually get hurt. No amount of money in the world is going to stop that from happening".

"No it can't but it won't stop me from trying" said Chuck.

Blair smiled. He really was becoming a good father.

"Are we going to see you at home?" asked Blair.

Home. Blair had said home. They were making progress thought Chuck. That sounded so good coming from her lips. No where had ever felt like home to him.

No where until now. Chuck now knew that wherever Blair and Charlie were was his home.

"No I still have some work to do here. You're going to have to do Charlie's homework with her today. I may be late".

"Alright" said Blair disappointedly then she stopped herself. She shouldn't be disappointed because Chuck was going to be late.

She was about to tell him goodbye and end the call when she heard his secretary in the background. "Mr. Bass, Monica is on line two for you".

"Blair I have to go back to work now. I will see you later".

"Fine" said Blair and closed her cell.

"Mommy you didnt let me talk to him".

Blair looked at Charlie and said "He was busy. He had work to do. You will see him later".

Work. Work my ass thought Blair.

Unless Monica was the name of a new building he was thinking of acquiring he wasn't doing much work. No but he was doing this Monica person thought Blair as her anger rose up.

She shouldn't be angry. She said it herself. He could have relationships as long as Charlie didn't see. She should have told him to make sure she didn't see either.

She needed to stop this. It shouldn't matter to her. She just didn't think he would do as she said so quickly. He couldn't even stay celibate a week thought Blair bitterly.

"We're here Mommy" said Charlie interrupting Blair's thoughts.

Blair got out of the car with Charlie and walked into her building.

She shouldn't be mad. She should be doing the same thing. She had spent too many years alone. It was time she found a man that she could…er…communicate with.

The problem was that she was technically engaged to be married. She had to find a man who would accept her even when she was married. One that understood the situation.

She would contemplate that later, she thought. Now she had to be a Mom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck knocked on her door. She just hoped she was home. He needed help.

The maid told him she was there and led him into the living room.

"Charles, what a surprise. What brings you here? Is something wrong with Blair or Charlotte?"

"No, Mrs. Rose, I mean Eleanor. I came for your help".

A/N: So I got a chance to type this up. I want to thank everyone for your positive reviews. It made me write even when I wasn't in the mood. What did you think of this chapter? How do you think Blair is going to take her surprise wedding? I will try to have another chapter up by tomorrow but I'm not sure. If not, definitely on the 31st. We can't start the New Year without a new chapter lol. Don't forget to REVIEW!!

XoXo Chrys


	16. Tomorrow

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 16

"No, Mrs. Rose, I mean Eleanor. I came for your help".

"My help? What for? I don't understand" said Eleanor.

"I am planning a wedding. Mine and Blair's. She doesn't know anything about it. It's going to be a surprise".

"I see" .

"I could really use your help. I am overwhelmed with wedding preparations and I don't know what to do. You know Blair better than anyone. You know what she would like" said Chuck getting worked up.

"Charles calm down. I'll help you".

"That's it? You're not going to lecture me about doing this behind your daughter's back?" Said Chuck surprised at how easily she agreed.

"No, I know Blair, she wants to marry you even if she denies it. Just like I know you want to marry her" said Eleanor as she looked into Chuck's eyes.

He looked away.

Eleanor continued saying, "She may be upset when she finds out but she will get over it".

"Now let's get down to business. Do you have a wedding planner?"

"Yes, her name is Monica Peters".

"Good choice" said Eleanor. "She is the best in the city. When I was getting married with Cyrus they recommended her to me but I decided to go with an intimate wedding and I didn't need her services".

"Have you chosen a wedding date?"

"In three days time" said Chuck.

"I'm going to tell her in two days so that she can pick out her wedding dress".

"Three days" said Eleanor incredulously.

"We have a lot of work to do. Get Monica on the phone and tell her to meet us here. I will get on the internet immediately".

"I need to find the right caterers. I have to see if Father John is available. He Christened her, he has to be the one to marry her. I also have to get her favorite flowers which are Casa Blanca Lilies, if you didn't know".

"No I didn't, but thanks".

"Your welcome. Now, Don't just stand there, go, call her".

After Monica arrived they got down to work. They decided on a building that Chuck owned in the city for the ceremony. It looked like a castle and had a garden out back that was perfect for the reception.

He wanted Blair to feel like a princess. Like Princess Ann from Roman Holiday, her second favorite movie next to Breakfast at Tiffany's.

Eleanor decided that the bridesmaid's dresses would all be pastels. Jenny Humphrey would be wearing a light blue, Serena would be in yellow, and Chuck's Uncle Jack's wife, Rachel would be in lilac.

After a few hours, countless phone calls, and internet orders everything was done. Everything except, Blair's dress, Charlie's dress, and the song that they would dance to as man and wife.

He wanted Blair to pick out her dress and Charlie's. He was going to pick the song but he wasn't sure which one at the moment.

He rubbed his eyes and got up.

"I don't know how to thank you Eleanor, you have saved the wedding from being a total disaster".

"Nonsense of course I would help you it's my daughter's wedding".

He gave her a half smile and said "I should go. Charlie is probably asking for me".

"Yes well. Don't forget you have to confirm the caterers tomorrow since the head of the company was not in".

"I won't" said Chuck then he told her goodbye and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair had put Charlie to bed several hours ago and Chuck was still not back. She was left to reassure Charlie that Chuck would be back.

She had to tell her that he hadn't abandoned her. That he was simply working late. But she knew better. He wasn't working late.

He was with Monica. I'm sure she made him forget he had a daughter waiting for him she thought testily.

Blair was picking up Charlie's toys in the living room when Chuck walked in.

"Where's Charlie?"

"Asleep. Where else would she be at this time?" said Blair rolling her eyes.

Chuck looked at his watch and winced.

"I didn't realize it was so late. I meant to get here earlier but I got caught up at work-"

"Save it. I know you weren't working" said Blair tersely.

"What are you talking about?" said Chuck nervously.

"I know about Monica".

Fuck, thought Chuck. She found out about the wedding. He didn't want her to find out like this. Especially because they still had some finishing touches to do.

"How did you find out?" said Chuck dejectedly.

"Does it really matter?"

Chuck sighed "Look Blair I was going to tell you-"

But Blair interrupted him again.

"Chuck, please, I don't need to know what goes on between you and her".

"What goes on?" said Chuck confused.

"Yes, I don't need all the sordid details. I said you could have as many relationships you want as long as Charlie doesn't t see".

Realization hit him. She thought that he had something going with Monica.

He smirked. She hadn't found out about the wedding.

Chuck got close to Blair and ran the back of his hand over her cheek.

Blair's breath left her. She had to take a ragged breath to get it back to normal

"Jealous Blair?"

Blair's eyes darkened, but with desire or anger? He wasn't sure which and right now he didn't care.

Blair smacked his hand away. "Of course I'm not jealous. I would have to actually feel something for you, which I don't".

"I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to me".

"The only reason I'm angry is because of Charlie. I will not mettle in your 'affairs' as long as it does not hurt her and tonight it did".

"What happened?" said Chuck quickly.

"She was upset that you weren't here. She wanted you to tuck her in. She kept asking me if I was sure you were coming back".

"She thought you left her".

"Damn" he said feeling guilty but everything he was doing was for her. So that they could be a family.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you would be back. That you were just working late".

"I covered for you, this time, but I won't the next. Make sure you 'deal' with Monica on your own time from now on, not when your daughter is expecting you".

"What do you mean you won't cover for me the next time? What are you going to tell her 'sorry Charlie Daddy's not here he's fucking Monica?'" said Chuck sarcastically.

Blair's eyes hardened. So much for a week without arguments she thought.

"No I would never tell her that but I would tell her that Daddy's got more important things to worry about. He can't tuck you in or help you with your homework".

"You wouldn't tell her that" said Chuck brusquely.

"It would hurt her. You wouldn't do anything to hurt Charlie".

Damn it. He was right and she hated it.

Her eyes narrowed. "Just heed my warning and don't let it happen again".

"We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at ten-thirty. Charlie's getting her cast off. Do you think you can make it? Or will you be occupied with Monica at that time?" said Blair harshly.

"I'll be there" said Chuck curtly and Blair walked out of the living room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the mood was tense at the breakfast table. No one was talking.

Charlie noticed the tension and spoke up.

"What's wrong? Are you fighting again? Said Charlie sadly.

They both looked at her and said "No" simultaneously.

Blair looked at Chuck then continued.

"No Charlie we're not fighting we're just tired that's all. Daddy had a long day at work yesterday and I was looking at design plans until late last night. Don't worry. Everything is fine".

"Are you sure?" Said Charlie not convinced.

"Yes Charlie. Everything is fine. We're just tired. After we finish our coffee we will be good as new" said Chuck smiling at Charlie.

"Okay".

"We need to hurry up. The appointment is in forty minutes. We don't want to be late" said Blair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the doctor's office just in time. Charlie was called immediately.

They were in the office waiting for the doctor to come in when Charlie saw a poster of a baby in the womb.

"What's that?" asked Charlie.

"Umm" said Chuck. He looked at Blair and said, "I think she is a little young for this talk don't you?"

Blair rolled her eyes and said "That's a baby in the Mommy's belly. You remember what I told you. That when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other they can make a baby".

"The Mommy has the baby in her belly for nine months. Then she goes to the hospital and the baby is born".

"ooohhh" said Charlie.

Charlie got this look on her face like she was thinking about something really hard. She then spoke and said,

"Now that I have a Daddy, can I have a baby brother or sister?"

"You said all you needed was a Mommy and a Daddy that love each other. You love each other, so can I get a brother or a sister?" said Charlie to her parents expectantly.

Blair blushed and looked at Chuck.

Chuck smirked, "Of course you can. After Mommy and Daddy are married I will try very very hard to get you that brother or sister" said Chuck emphasizing the "verys".

"Alright!" said Charlie excitedly.

"Chuck!" said Blair in disbelief. She smacked him on the arm. "How could you tell her that?"

Before, he could reply the doctor walked in.

"Okay what do we have here? Charlotte Waldorf" he said looking at her record.

"I will be Charlotte Bass soon. Daddy and Mommy are getting married".

The dotor turned towards Blair and Chuck and said "I see". Blair squirmed in her seat. She got saved from further discomfort when the doctor continued.

"I see here that you came to get your cast off is that right?" the doctor asked smiling at Charlie.

"Yes, but I don't want to throw it away. All my family signed it. I want to keep it".

The doctor chuckled and said "okay".

He sat Charlie down and she started to get nervous. Her tears welled up and she turned to her father.

"Daddy will this hurt?"

Blair was about to reply but Chuck beat her to it.

"No sweetheart this won't hurt a bit" said Chuck holding Charlie's other hand.

Blair smiled in spite of her annoyance at what Chuck had told Charlie. He was being really sweet with her.

After the cast was off the doctor gave it to Blair and she put it in her oversized bag.

The doctor felt Charlie's arm and asked her to move it around different ways. After he was satisfied he said "I do believe you're all better now" he said smiling at Charlie.

"You have been a very brave girl".

Charlie smiled up at him and said "My Mommy taught me to be brave".

Blair smiled at her then looked at the doctor as he started talking.

"The color will be off on her arm but that's just because it has been under the cast. It hasn't gotten any sun. It should go back to normal shortly".

"I don't want her roughhousing with the arm. Take it easy. If she experiences any pain you should bring her back. If not, then she should be fine".

They thanked the doctor and exited his office. As they were walking out the nurse called Charlie back to give her a lollipop.

As Charlie ran to the nurse Chuck's phone rang.

It was Monica asking if he confirmed the caterer's yet.

"No I haven't yet. I will as soon as I can. I will see you later to discuss this further" he said as he hung up.

Blair's eyes hardened. "That was Monica I bet. She can't take the fact that you're with your daughter now and can't be with her".

"I hope you talk with her. Charlie comes first. Don't you forget it" said Blair as she called Charlie back.

"Blair-" said Chuck.

But Blair shut him up. "Not now Charlie is coming back".

He sighed. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would tell her about Monica. Tomorrow he would tell her about the wedding. Tomorrow he would know if she would marry him or not.

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I had to get this chapter out. It would be my last of 2008. Okay before you start telling me, I know it was too soon to take Charlie's cast off but I wanted it off and I'm the author so I can say her arm is magically all better lol. Okay, now, do you think Blair will agree? One important question I want to ask is: what do you think Chuck and Blair's song should be? I want you all to make suggestions. If I like one of them I will use it in the story. So pick a song and REVIEW!!!!!

XoXo Chrys


	17. To Marry or Not to Marry?

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 17

Chuck awoke to the smiling face of his daughter. "Good Morning Daddy" said Charlie.

He smiled. Chuck thought that there was nothing better than to wake up to her smiling face.

Well there was one thing that was better but it involved her mother and a limo and he couldn't think of that now with his daughter looking at him.

"It's time for me to get ready for school and Mommy's not up yet".

"Should I wake her up?" asked Charlie.

"No Charlie. Mommy is not going to work today. She is sleeping in. I'm going to take you to school. Why don't you go start getting ready while I get dressed?"

"Okay" said Charlie and she ran to her room.

Chuck had turned off her alarm. He had stood in her room just watching her sleep, thinking about how life would have been different if he had never left.

He had called into her job and told Jake that Blair had to take the day off. One would think that Jake was being very generous allowing Blair all these days off. But he knew better, it wasn't for generosity.

Jake was in love with her. He half wished he would fire her so that they would be rid of him once and for all but Chuck knew he never would.

Jake had wanted to talk to Blair but Chuck had warned him off. He said it was a family issue and Jake had no other alternative but to accede.

Chuck was going to take Charlie to school and come back to explain everything to Blair he just hoped she would accept. He, Eleanor, and Monica had gone to so much trouble planning the wedding but he would do it all again if it meant she would marry him.

After he was ready he went in search of his daughter. She was in her room dressed in her uniform trying to comb a brush through her hair.

"Daddy, I don't know how to do my hair. Mommy usually does it. Do you know how?" asked Charlie.

Chuck flinched. "No Charlie Daddy doesn't know how, but I will get Dorota, she will do your hair".

"Dorota is not here. She went to get groceries".

"Damn" said Chuck under his breath.

"Let me get the brush". Charlie handed it to him and he started combing her hair.

"Ouch, Daddy that hurts".

"I'm sorry Charlie. Daddy's not good at this".

Charlie handed him a bow. "Mommy usually puts this in my hair".

Chuck took the bow and tried to put it in her hair but it kept falling off. He was getting frustrated. After many attempts he finally had it on and it looked crooked.

Charlie looked in the mirror and put a skeptical look on her face. "This is not how it comes out when Mommy does it".

Chuck sighed and spotted a headband. He took the bow out of her hair and put the headband on her.

"There it's done and it's not lopsided. You know when Mommy went to school she always wore headbands in her hair".

"Really?" asked Charlie.

"Really" said Chuck.

"Cool. I'm going to tell Mommy to buy me different ones so I can be just like her".

Chuck smiled and looked at his watch. It was time to take her to school. He just hoped Blair would stay sleeping a little longer.

"Okay Charlie, time to go. Remember we have to be very quiet we don't want to wake Mommy"

Charlie nodded and they left the apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Chuck arrived back at the apartment he found a frantic Blair.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I don't know what happened to my alarm clock. I'm late for work" said Blair as she was unceremoniously shuffling through her papers trying to jam them all in a folder

"I turned your alarm off" said Chuck.

"You what?" said Blair in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"Blair calm down. You are not late for work because I already called Jake and told him you would not be in today".

"How could you do that?" asked Blair losing her patience.

"Blair, just sit down and I will explain everything".

Chuck took a breath. It was now or never, he thought.

"I've done something that you may not like".

Blair looked at him suspiciously. "What did you do now?" she asked fearing the answer.

"I planned our wedding".

"What do you mean you planned our wedding?"

"I mean I planned it. Everything is done. We are scheduled to be married tomorrow. Everyone is invited. The only thing left to be done is getting your and Charlie's dress. I thought you should do that".

"Chuck, I don't know how you could do this. This is crazy. How could you go behind my back and plan all this".

"I did tell you I wanted to get married in a week".

"Yes but I told you we couldn't, that it takes time".

"Well, I've solved that problem for you. I planned everything, with your mother of course".

"My mother knew about this and didn't tell me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I needed help so I asked her".

"Does Serena know?"

"She found out yesterday when I called her to find out her size for the bridesmaid dress".

"I cant, I just can't believe it".

"Are you upset?" asked Chuck hoping she said no.

"No. Everything is fine. Of course I will marry you tomorrow" she said in a sweet voice and Chuck knew she was lying.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Of course I'm not serious, you idiot!" She said as she pushed him.

Chuck stumbled and she continued with her rant.

"I am not marrying you tomorrow. I said I would marry you in my own time. Not yours!" said Blair as she stormed off to her room and slammed the door.

Great. Just great, thought Chuck. The thing he was most fearing happened. She said no. All this work was for nothing.

But he was Chuck Bass and he wouldn't give up without a fight. He couldn't involve Charlie because she was as school so he thought of the next best thing.

He picked up his cell phone.

"Hello, Eleanor, I need your help again".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck heard knocking and opened the door. Eleanor and Serena stood outside.

"I'm glad you could come. She won't come out of her room. I've tried reasoning with her but the last time I told her something she threw a glass vase at the door and it shattered. I thought it was best to wait for you to arrive".

"Don't worry Charles. I will speak to her. She will get married tomorrow".

He saw them in and Eleanor went to Blair's room. He stood in the living room with Serena.

"I came because Eleanor said that she would convince Blair to marry you. Then we were going to buy her wedding dress and she thought that the maid of honor/bridesmaid/best friend should be there".

"Relax Serena; I'm not upset that you're here".

Serena smiled. "You do know that you invited my mother to the wedding and that she is coming with Rufus, her husband".

He sighed. "Yea, I think it's time I put the past behind me".

"It wasn't your mother's fault, although I blamed her for all these years. It was the sorry excuse of my father's. He never knew how to appreciate everyone in his life".

"Chuck, don't say that. He loved you".

"How do you know that Serena? How could you possibly? Or are you going to tell me you got really close to him before he died and he confessed his innermost feelings" said Chuck harshly.

She couldn't tell him about Bart's letter to Blair. It wasn't her place. Blair should be the one to tell him.

Chuck took her silence as a sign that he was right.

"He didn't love me. I don't want to argue about this with you Serena. Let's just wait here in blissful ignorance until Eleanor coaxes Blair out of her room".

"Fine" said Serena and they sat in silence, waiting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleanor knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. "Blair, open up it's your mother".

"I don't want to talk Mom".

"Well frankly dear, I don't care. Now open up the door, this instant. You may be twenty-three but I am still your mother and you're acting childish, open up!"

Blair sighed and opened the door. She was being screamed at by her mother. She couldn't believe it. It had been years since her mother did that and it was all Chuck's fault.

She knew she was acting childish but she didn't care. She was upset.

Her mother came in, closed the door, by passed the broken glass, and sat down on the bed with her.

"Now, what is this that I here about you not wanting to get married tomorrow?"

Blair sighed. "He went behind my back and planned this whole thing without my consent".

"So, what's the problem?"

"What do you mean, what's the problem?" asked Blair.

"I don't see a problem Blair, you love him, you want to marry him, he organized everything, and now you can get married".

Blair groaned, "Mom it's not that simple".

"Yes it is. You're the one that's complicating everything. You said that you would marry him. Who cares when it happens?"

"I do. I was supposed to have some say in it".

"You will. You get to pick out your dress and Charlotte's".

"That's not what I meant Mom".

"I know Blair, but that's not the only reason you're saying no, is it?"

Blair huffed. "No, Mom I'm- I'm scared. What if I'm making a big mistake?"

"Oh Blair, you can never know that. No one can. Sometimes you just have to take a risk and hope it turns out how you wanted".

"That's not good enough Mom".

"Nothing ever is, but Blair, think about this-"

"Can you stand to live your life wondering what could have been? Because I know I could never do that. And Charlotte, what would you tell Charlotte?"

"She is dreaming about the day she is Charlotte Bass and her parents are married. I was talking to her the other day and she couldn't stop talking about it, she was so excited" said Eleanor.

"I just don't know Mom" said Blair as a tear ran down her face.

"Well I do, now, get up, wash your face, and grab your purse. Serena is waiting for us in the living room. We have less than twenty-four hours to find you the perfect wedding dress".

Blair wiped her tears and said "What if everything turns out wrong?"

"I know I wasn't the most affectionate or considerate mother to you when you were growing up but I've changed I hope you see that".

"Of course I do Mom. You're great".

Eleanor smiled. "Thank you, I may not have been the perfect mother but I know I didn't raise a coward. You need to take a risk and if it does turn out wrong, I'll be here" said Eleanor wrapping her arms around her daughter.

Blair smiled and hugged her mother back tightly. She then released her but her mother was still hanging on to her.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"You have to let go, we have a wedding dress to buy".

Eleanor laughed and released her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck got off the couch quickly when he saw Blair coming out with Eleanor.

"I'll marry you tomorrow, but it's because I don't want to hurt Charlie. She is excited about this and I don't want to break her heart".

Chuck looked relieved and said "I'm glad; I don't want her to get hurt either".

Blair nodded and looked at Serena, "Let's go".

"Wait, can I talk to you for a minute?" Chuck asked.

"Not now Chuck. If you want me to get married with you, I have to find a dress and that could take all day".

"This won't take long".

Eleanor looked at Serena and told her "Let's go to the car".

"Blair, we will meet you downstairs".

After they had left Blair turned to Chuck, "What is it? Make it quick".

"I just wanted to thank you for going through with this. I know it couldn't have been easy for you".

Blair sighed. "Fine, anything else?"

"You need to meet me later. We need to pick out a ring".

"There's no need. Just worry about your own ring, that is, if you want to where one" said Blair hesitantly.

"Yes I do, but what do you mean, not to worry about it?"

"I already have one; One that I won't trade for any other. I will explain it to you later. Right now, I have to leave".

Chuck didn't quite understand what she was talking about but he agreed.

"Make sure you get yourself a stunning white gown".

Blair scoffed, "I'm far from a virgin, Chuck".

"That may be, but I was your first, and I want you in white".

Blair blushed.

"We'll see" was the last thing she told Chuck as he smirked and she left the apartment.

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I wasn't going to update this today but I was bored. I am probably the only one in NYC that doesn't have plans for New Years Eve lol. I should be at a party or in Time's Square, but it's too cold and crowded so I chose to just stay home with the family and type up another chapter before ringing in the New Year. So this will be this will be the real last chapter of 2008 lol. Time to talk about the chapter, Blair agreed. Did you think she wouldn't? I will try to have the next one up tomorrow but I'm not sure. I will probably be going to sleep tomorrow morning lol. So I don't know if I will be up to typing. Next chapter will be buying the dress and the wedding or I may change it to be buying the dress and a bachelorette party. I'm not sure yet. What do you want to happen? Keep the song suggestions coming in. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!

XoXo Chrys


	18. Let No Man Put Asunder

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 18

Blair was in the car with Serena on her right and her mother on her left. She turned to Serena and said "I can't believe you didn't tell me what Chuck was up to".

"Hey, I only just found out yesterday".

"Your duty as my best friend and godmother to my only child was to call me the minute you found out".

"B, Chuck made me swear I wouldn't tell you and anyway it doesn't matter anymore".

Blair sighed. Serena was right. There was no point in arguing about this now. "Have I ever told you I hate it when you are right?"

Serena smiled "countless times".

Blair faced her mother and asked "Mom where are we going exactly?"

"Why to Kleinfeld's of course".

"I know Mara Urshel and Ronnie Rothstein. They are good friends of mine. They own the store. When I called Mara and told her you were getting married she got so excited".

"When she found out who you were marrying she all but swooned and canceled all their appointments for today".

"They closed down the whole store because of Chuck Bass?" asked Blair in disbelief.

"Not only because of him because of you too. She is my friend after all. She wanted you to have free reign to try on what you wanted and look at your own pace".

"B, this is going to be so much fun. This will be better than when you went with me shopping for my dress".

She smiled at Serena and wished she could feel the same enthusiasm. She couldn't help but feel like she was making a mistake. She just hoped she wouldn't regret this.

"We're here" said Eleanor.

As they got out of the car they were ushered in by who Blair assumed was Mara.

Blair barely got a chance to introduce herself before she was shown to the room with rows and rows of wedding dresses.

She rubbed her eyes. It was going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later she still hadn't picked out a wedding dress. Blair was tired, hungry, and annoyed. She wanted to find the perfect dress.

The one that she felt just right in and she hadn't found it. She swore she had tried on at least a hundred dresses. In reality it was along the lines of sixty or seventy but she had lost count at forty-two.

Her mother was asking her yet again what she was looking for but she really didn't know.

"Let's go over this again. What color do you want? White, off white, or-"

"White" said Blair interrupting her.

She had convinced herself that she picked white of her own volition and not because Chuck had said so. When she was little she had always pictured herself getting married in a white dress.

"Tell me about what the wedding party will have on. Maybe knowing what they are wearing will inspire me".

"The bridesmaids will all be in pastels. Jennifer will be light blue and-"

"And I will be in yellow" interrupted Serena.

"Yes, and Rachel will be in lilac" said Eleanor.

"Who is Rachel?" Asked Blair.

"Rachel is Charles' Uncle Jack's wife" said Eleanor.

"Oh" was the only comment that came out of Blair's mouth. She had totally forgotten that he still had some living relatives.

So pastels. She thought. She could get a white dress with an accent pastel color. But which color to choose.

Blair called Mara over and asked her where the dresses that had accent colors were.

She took her to a long rack of dresses and Blair started to browse. That was when she saw it. It was beautiful. It was strapless. It had old fashioned lace at the bottom and ruching towards the middle with a pink satin bow around it.

She pulled it off the rack and rushed to try it on.

It fit her perfectly. She didn't know if that was a sign or not but she knew it was the right one when she stepped out and her mother's eyes welled up.

"That's the one" said Eleanor wiping her eyes.

She looked at Serena who's eyes softened and said "It really is, you look beautiful, B".

Blair went on the pedestal provided which had mirrors around it.

She looked at herself and her tears welled up. She couldn't believe it. This was the dress.

She finally let her reality sink in. She was getting married.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had purchased her dress they went looking for Charlie's. Her dress was easier to find. Blair wanted her to have a white dress with pink accents so that it matched hers, at least color wise. It was really cute. It had pink flowers on it and she knew Charlie would love it.

That's when it hit her. Charlie. She had forgotten about her. "Oh my god, I forgot about Charlie" exclaimed Blair. She was such a horrible mother. It had been a hectic day and she was so consumed with finding a dress she had forgotten about her own child. That had never happened to her before.

"It's okay Blair. Chuck told me he would pick her up from school and stay with her until the night. He said we could take all the time we needed" said Serena.

"Oh, good" said Blair calming down.

"He is going to bring her to Eleanor's house tonight. We are staying over there so that you and Chuck don't see each other before the wedding".

"So now that we are done with the dresses do you want to go celebrate? Have a bachelorette party? I told Dan not to expect me back. That I would see him at the wedding".

Blair smiled but said no.

"I don't want one. I would rather get lots of junk food and have an Audrey Hepburn marathon".

"Are you sure? Asked Serena.

"Yes I'm sure. Charlie is going to be in the house I don't want to go all crazy. I really don't want to be hung over on my wedding day".

"Your such a prude, when did you get that way?" asked Serena

"I think it was the day the strip turned blue" said Blair and Serena laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair awoke on the day of her wedding sprawled on the floor with Charlie on top of her.

They had put blankets on the floor and had a movie marathon. Charlie had insisted she wanted to stay up and watch movies too but she barely got through Breakfast at Tiffany's.

She looked at the time. It was six-thirty. She had barely gotten three hours sleep. She shifted Charlie onto the blankets and woke Serena up.

"S, do you know when and where they scheduled our appointments to get our hair done?"

"Yea, everyone is coming here. The wedding is at three and the hairstylists are coming at eight".

"Jenny and Rachel said they would meet us hear at seven".

"S, it's six-thirty. We have to get up".

"Okay five more minutes" said Serena closing her eyes.

"No! You have to get up now".

"Okay, okay. I'm up".

"You go take a shower and I will get Charlie up, Okay?" said Serena.

"Fine, but don't fall back to sleep" said Blair.

"I won't" she said as she watched Blair walk out of the room and she closed her eyes once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time flew by and before she knew what was happening she was almost ready.

The stylist had done her hair in an up-do with a flower in her hair towards the back. It looked really pretty.

She had met Rachel and instantly liked her. She was really nice.

Blair was happy to see Jenny who she had made peace with years before. She was her best friend's sister-in-law she couldn't stay mad at her forever.

Jenny had come back from college just for her wedding and she appreciated it.

Jenny had brought her her bouquet which was made of Casa Blanca Lilies then left to finish getting ready.

She was happy, they were her favorite.

Wow, she thought. She was actually happy.

She was going through the list with Serena and rolling her eyes.

"Something old is a clip you used in your hair hidden under the flower that belonged to your grandmother".

"Yes, go on" said Blair.

"Something borrowed and the sixpence in your shoe are the same thing. I loaned you the sixpence that I used on my wedding day".

"Your something blue is your garter belt, which Chuck will take off" said Serena laughing.

"Not if I can help it" said Blair.

"B, its tradition. You have to let him take it off".

"Well I'm starting a new tradition. The bride takes it off herself" said Blair.

"Okay all we need is my something new" she continued saying.

"Chuck covered that" said Serena.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blair.

"He left this for you" said Serena handing her a black velvet box. "He told me not to give it to you until today".

What is it with black velvet boxes thought Blair as she hesitated opening it.

"He said he wanted you to have it as a wedding present".

She lifted it open and gasped.

Inside were a platinum diamond necklace, bracelet, and earring set. It must have cost a small fortune.

She wouldn't let herself contemplate why he would get her this. She just couldn't think about it at that moment.

"It's beautiful, B" said Serena putting it on her.

That is when Eleanor walked in with Charlotte. They both were ready.

"Oh my" said Eleanor.

"You look beautiful".

"Thanks Mom" said Blair smiling at her.

"Yes Mommy, you look like a princess".

Blair smiled at her daughter.

"I think you are the one who looks like a princess".

She looked so cute with her dress on and gloves. She had her hair up with a flowered headband on her head that had a small veil in the back.

She glanced at the clock. It was two-thirty. They had to leave.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes" said Eleanor. "They were only waiting for you".

"Then let's go" said Serena.

Blair took a breath here goes nothing she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair felt like she was having an outer-body experience. She didn't feel like it was her standing there getting ready to walk down the isle.

She turned expecting to see Cyrus so that he could walk her down the isle but who she saw made her tears well up.

"Daddy! I thought you weren't going to be here" said Blair as she wrapped her arms around her father.

He hugged her back smiling. "How could I miss my only daughter's wedding? I had to walk you down the isle".

"You don't know what it means for you to be here today, I love you".

"I love you too, sweetheart".

The music started playing and Blair grew nervous.

She watched through a curtain as Jenny and Eric walked down the isle.

Then Jack and Rachel, then Nate and Serena followed by her mother and Cyrus.

Blair looked down at her daughter and repeated what she was supposed to do.

"I know what to do, Daddy told me" she smiled as she took her basket, turned the corner, and made her way down the isle dropping rose pedals along the way.

Before long she heard the beginnings of the wedding march.

Her hands started shaking as she gripped her bouquet. Her father took her arm and said "It's going to be alright, you'll see".

She gave him a nervous smile and started walking.

She rounded the corner and the only person she saw in the entire room was Chuck.

He had chosen a white tuxedo. He looked, he looked very handsome she conceded to herself. He had this look on his face. She didn't know what it was. She had never seen that expression on his face before.

Before she could contemplate that further her father was kissing her cheek and giving her hand to Chuck.

She gripped his hand so tightly. She thought she was hurting him but he didn't say anything he simply stared at her and she stared back.

Father John broke their trance as he started talking.

Not long after Father John was asking Chuck,

"Do you Charles Bartholomew Bass take Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; promising to be faithful, as long as you both shall live?"

Chuck looked at her and she held her breath.

"I do".

"And do you Blair Cornelia Waldorf take Charles Bartholomew Bass to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; promising to be faithful, as long as you both shall live?"

She stood quiet. She panicked. Is this a mistake?

"Mommy you're supposed to say 'I do'" came Charlie's voice to knock her out of her contemplation.

Everyone laughed and she looked into her daughter's eyes and smiled. She knew she had to say yes.

She turned to Chuck and said "I do".

"The rings" said Father John and they were handed over by Nate.

Charles, take Blair's hand and say "With this ring, I thee wed".

Blair looked at the ring that was his mother's. She hadn't had a chance to tell him. She didn't even know if it fit.

"With this ring, I thee wed" and he slipped it on her finger.

It fit like it was meant just for her.

They handed Blair Chuck's ring and Father John continued.

Blair, take Charles' hand and say "With this ring, I thee wed".

Blair looked at Chuck, took his hand, and in a shaky voice said,

"With this ring, I thee wed".

Then by the power vested in me, by the state of New York, and by holy God, I now pronounce you man and wife.

"YES!" came a loud shriek from Charlie in which everyone laughed including Blair until Father John said:

"You may kiss the Bride".

She had totally forgotten that she had to kiss him. Her heart started beating rapidly; Chuck gripped her waist, put his hand on her cheek, and leaned in.

She had not known or she had, but she would never admit it out-loud that she had waited five long years for this one moment.

Blair felt Chuck's warm lips cover hers and all her memories came rushing back to her. Every touch, every kiss, every caress and she sighed against his lips.

Chuck took her surrender and progressed the kiss letting his tongue run over her bottom lip. She allowed his tongue access and she heard him groan but was interrupted by the organ that started playing.

They pulled apart. Blair dazedly looked at Chuck. His eyes were dark.

She was afraid to touch him, afraid of what might happen if she did.

They were lost in each other's gazes when they heard Father John say:

"What God has united let no man put asunder".

A/N: They got married, everyone with me now say YAY!!! lol. And they kissed I know many of you were looking forward to that. Next chapter will be the reception. If you want to see a PIC of BLAIR and her dress and a PIC of CHARLIE and her dress go follow the link on my profile. There you can see why I wanted Charlie's cast off lol. I couldn't let her with a cast for her parents wedding lol. The pics are really only so that you can see what the dresses looked like. I'm not a good photoshopper lol. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!

XoXo Chrys


	19. Start With Today

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 19

Blair didn't know how she ended up at the reception area. She just knew that she was suddenly there somehow.

She had blanked everything out after the kiss. That kiss. She didn't know why she let the kiss get that far.

It was suppose to be a chaste kiss or a peck even but it was more than that.

Granted it didn't get as far as Chuck would have liked from the look he gave her after they parted, but it was far from the innocent gesture of tradition it was supposed to be.

She vaguely remembered being ushered out by Chuck in the mist of whistles, shouts, and loud applause.

Chuck had disappeared somewhere and right now she didn't care. She wanted this time to compose herself.

Serena came up to her and enveloped her in a hug. "Congratulations Mrs. Bass".

Blair had to process that name. It sounded so strange being called 'Mrs. Bass".

"Thanks, S, have you seen Charlie?"

"Yea, last I saw she was with your mother, oh here she comes".

"Darling, Best wishes" Eleanor said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

As she was hugging her, Eleanor whispered "be happy, everything with right itself in time, you'll see".

Blair smiled and thanked her then turned to her daughter.

"Mommy we're a family now!"

She smiled at Charlie and gave her a hug. "Yes Charlie, we are".

"Now that you are a Bass now, when do I become one too?" asked Charlie.

"Right now" came Chuck's voice from behind her.

Blair turned and Chuck said "Come this way and bring Charlie. There's something we have to do".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He brought them into a room where he introduced them to his lawyer.

He brought papers out and told her where to sign. "After we sign these, Charlie will go from being a Waldorf to being Charlotte Tiffany Bass".

"This is so great!" Exclaimed Charlie. She smiled at her in spite of her apprehension.

It didn't make sense. She was more nervous now then when she signed the marriage license.

She had wondered how Chuck had gotten a marriage license without her but she wasn't going to ask. He would probably just say "I'm Chuck Bass" and she didn't want to hear it. She had had it with his overused motto.

She guessed she wasn't nervous about signing the license because she was sealing her own fate.

She knew she could take what was to come but putting her daughter's life in his hands was a different story. The minute she signed this she was no longer the only person who had a say in Charlie's life and it scared her.

She watched Chuck sign and hand her the pen. "Sign it Mommy hurry" came Charlie's enthusiastic voice. She took a deep breath, grabbed the pen, and signed, praying she wasn't making a huge mistake.

The lawyer took the papers, signed something himself, and said "That's it. Her new birth certificate should come in the mail in a few weeks".

"Am I Charlie Bass now?" she asked.

"Yes you are" came Chuck's voice as he smiled at her.

"Finally" she said as she launched herself into Chuck's awaiting arms.

Blair watched as he embraced their daughter and turned to her smiling. "Come, Mrs. Bass we have a wedding reception to get back to".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked at him one last time before following him out the door.

When they arrived it was to massive applause.

"There you three are, everyone was looking for you" said Eleanor.

"We had some unfinished business to take care of" said Chuck.

"Yea, I'm Charlotte Bass now Grandma" said Charlie smiling.

Eleanor smiled at her and said "Isn't that great? Well, now that you're back we have even more to celebrate".

Chuck put Charlie down and watched while Eleanor took her towards Cyrus.

He looked at Blair and said "Our table is this way".

She followed him and sat down. She looked at the center of the table and there was the vase from the velvet box.

"Where did that come from?" asked Blair anxiously.

"I don't know, I think the decorators put it there".

She looked at him and she could tell he wasn't lying. He didn't know what it was. She had thought he knew about the set, obviously he didn't.

She had to tell him but this wasn't the moment and how on earth did it get here? She thought. She had forgotten all about it.

She turned her head and met Serena's gaze. She was smiling at her. Blair nodded towards the vase and Serena nodded in return.

She didn't know when Serena had slipped out to get it but she was grateful. Blair knew it should be there, even if it was only there to grant Bart's last wishes. She smiled back at her.

She turned towards Chuck and saw him getting up and tapping a fork against a glass.

She instantly grew nervous. What was he doing? The best man was supposed to be doing the speech not him.

She sat there and did the only thing she could do, wait and listen like everyone else.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming. I know it couldn't have been easy making it on such short notice. I know that the best man is supposed to be doing a speech but I told my best man, Nate, not to". He acknowledged Nate by a nod in his direction.

"I wanted to make a speech. I wanted to tell my lovely new wife some things I wanted her to know".

Blair's eyes widened and she started kneading a napkin in her hands to ease the nervousness.

"I know I failed you five years ago and you were left to raise our daughter alone. I know nothing I can say could ever make up for what you went through, but I wanted to try. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for leaving you, and I'm grateful for the greatest gift anyone could have ever given me, our daughter Charlotte. Now that we are married I want to start over. No more anger, no more pain, no more lies".

He bent towards Blair "I just want to know if you'll agree to a second chance".

Blair couldn't breathe. This was almost everything she had ever wanted to hear him say. She didn't know what to tell him. This was not what they had agreed to. It was supposed to be a marriage of convenience, for Charlie's sake, not a real marriage.

Her eyes welled up. What was she going to do? She was too afraid to believe him, too bitter to forgive him.

She looked at her mother. She was mouthing something. Then she understood what she was trying to telling her. She was saying "take a risk".

She looked at Charlie who was looking at her and smiling with Cyrus, then looked back at Chuck.

He was waiting patiently for her response. Even if she wasn't entirely sure of what she would do, she knew she couldn't tell him 'no' in front of Charlie, so she said the only thing she could.

"I think I already agreed. I did say 'I do', didn't I?"

Everyone laughed and started clapping. Then they started chanting "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!"

Chuck bent and kissed her on her cheek and whispered, "The next time I kiss you, I want you to be willing. I don't want it to be forced. It will happen because we both want it to and not for any other reason".

She looked at him and didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything; I just wanted you to know that".

She didn't know what to do with herself after all this. Fortunately she was saved from this awkward silence by their daughter.

"Mommy, when are we going to dance?"

Blair laughed "Soon Charlie".

Chuck smiled at his daughter and said "I will be right back, and then the dancing can begin".

Serena came up to the table and smiled at Blair. "This is turning out better than you thought, right?"

Blair gave her a half smile, "It's not turning out how I thought at all".

Serena looked at her and frowned "In a good way or a bad way?"

Blair sighed. "I'm not sure yet".

"Where's Chuck?"

"I don't know he-"

"Daddy said he would be right back then we can start dancing" said Charlie interrupting.

"He did?" Said Serena smiling at Charlie and the little girl nodded.

"Why don't you come with Aunt Serena?, Mommy looks like she could use a minute to herself and we can go talk to Uncle Dan who has been dying to talk with you all day".

"Okay" said Charlie easily agreeing.

"See you later Mommy".

"Bye Charlie" said Blair smiling at her.

It had been ten minutes, where was he? Blair thought. She had to find him, talk with him. She had to tell him she needed time. She couldn't agree to all of this just like that.

She got up and went in search of Chuck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She found him in the hallway that lead to the garden where the reception was being held.

He was holding a woman's hand. She had never seen her before. Maybe it was another one of his long lost relatives she thought to herself. That is when she heard another woman call out to her. "Monica, come on we have to go!"

Blair's heart stopped. He had brought Monica to their wedding, the woman who he was sleeping with. Everything that he had told her was a lie. She felt her tears coming on.

He was a bastard. How could he? How could he humiliate her that way? It was all her fault. She should have never believed him. She should have known that the only thing he knew how to say were lies.

She watched as he let go of her hand and she walked away. He turned towards her and stopped.

Her tears fell and her eyes hardened. "Blair!" he yelled.

But she didn't want to hear it, she ran.

"Blair!" he yelled again but she kept going.

She wanted to escape but didn't know the way out.

Through the garden. There was a way out through there. She had remembered seeing it. She didn't want to see all those people but right now she didn't care she just wanted out of this hell.

He caught up to her as she entered the garden.

He grabbed her arm and said "It's not what it looks like".

"No? It looks like you brought your slut to our wedding" said Blair menacingly while trying to keep her voice down.

"I don't want to hear it Chuck, this was a mistake. It was all a mistake".

"No it wasn't. Listen to me".

"No, I know now this can never work. I want a divorce, we'll deal with Charlie later" she said.

"Blair, stop talking, let me explain".

Before he could say anything else the music started playing. Someone came on the microphone. It's time for the bride and groom's first dance. The song was picked by the groom for his bride.

He took Blair's arm and he had to almost force her onto the dance floor.

He grabbed her hand and waist as the music started playing.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine  
_

"Blair, Monica Peters and I are not together. We never were".

_And map my face out line by line  
_

"I don't believe you".

_And somehow growing old feels fine._

He got frustrated and groaned. "Blair, she is the wedding planner. I've never had anything with her. Our only relationship is strictly professional. If you don't believe me you can ask your Mom. She knows.

_I listen close for I'm not smart  
_

Blair's eyes widened. The wedding planner. Could this be true? Then she felt like an idiot. She remembered helping her mother with the preparations for her wedding after she had made peace with Cyrus. She remembered looking up wedding planners. Monica Peters was the best.

_You wrap you thoughts in works of art  
_

"Everything I said to you was the truth. I want to start over. I know we can't jump into a relationship but let's take it slow. Let's just start with today".

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart._

"I picked this song for us. Listen to it and let's enjoy the rest of our first dance. If we don't we will regret it".

She was speechless. But there was nothing left she could do. She put her head on his shoulder and listened.

_I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours _

She felt the tears on her cheeks before she knew she was crying.

_And though my edges may be rough  
And never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours_

Chuck held her tighter and they swayed together.

_You heeled these scars over time  
Embraced my soul  
You loved my mind  
You're the only angel in my life  
The day news came my father died  
My knees went week and you saw me cry  
Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes._

Blair wanted to bawl. This song was so beautiful. She didn't know if she could ever forgive him completely but today he had shown her he could change.

_I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours_

"Fine we can start with today".

_And though my edges may be rough  
And never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours_

A/N: The song I used was called "I'm Yours" by The Script. I want to thank Mark. He didn't suggest this song but I found it because of him. He suggested "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. I put I'm yours in the search engine and found the song by The Script and fell in love with it. So I may not have chosen the one you wanted but it's because of you that this song was picked. I also want to thank everyone else for giving me suggestions. I have to say that I changed one part of the lyrics so that it reflected Chuck and Blair. It's the part where it says about the father dying. It originally said best friend so I just changed it. If you've never heard it go check it out. It's beautiful. On to the chapter. Did you like it???? I hope you did. I went back and forth on a couple of things but I hope you like how it turned out. REVIEW!!!

XoXo Chrys


	20. A New Begining

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 20

After the first dance the wedding went smoothly, she actually enjoyed herself.

It was fun to be surrounded by all her family, friends, and Chuck. She was actually happy to be with him.

Before she knew it the reception was over and her mother was coming up to her.

"Darling I hope you have a wonderful time".

"What are you talking about Mom?"

"Charles didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That we are going to Rome for our honeymoon. Your Mom is taking care of Charlie for a week while we are gone" said Chuck walking up to her.

"Chuck, we didn't discuss this" said Blair getting alarmed.

"Eleanor, would you excuse us" asked Chuck.

"Why, of course, I think Charlotte is calling me anyway" she said as she walked away.

"Don't worry Blair. I know what it took for you to agree to start over. This isn't a ploy to get you to sleep with me. I told you we are going to take this slow. This trip is for us to talk, get to know each other again, have fun".

Blair sighed "You do owe me a trip to Europe anyway, if I remember correctly".

Chuck smirked. "Yes I do".

"I have to go home and pack and explain this to Charlie. She is probably going to get sad. I've never left her for a whole week before".

"We'll talk to Charlie together and you're already packed. I took the liberty of asking Serena to pack a few things for you. If you need anything else while we're there, we'll buy it".

"Chuck, if you want this to work then you're going to have to stop doing things behind my back. I want to be informed of the things you do that affect Charlie and I".

Chuck sighed. "Then I think you'll be upset about the other thing I did".

"I feel like I'm always asking you this, but what did you do now?" said Blair exasperated.

"I bought us a bigger apartment. Neither of ours was suitable. I wasn't going to sleep on the couch forever, so I sold them. Movers are moving our things as we speak".

"Chuck, how could you! Did you not stop and think how Charlie would feel? That has been her home her whole life".

"Look, I'm sorry. I talked to Charlie about moving yesterday night. She was okay with it. I told her we needed more room and she agreed."

Chuck smirked again.

"What's that smile for?" said Blair annoyed.

"For what Charlie said. She said 'yes Daddy we need more room. Now that you and Mommy are going to get married, I will get a baby brother or sister. So we need another bedroom'".

"Chuck, we never discussed what you told her in the doctor's office. You should have never said that to her".

"Relax, we are taking it slow. But who knows? If it does work out, she could end up getting that brother or sister she wants" said Chuck in a deep tone.

Blair blushed. "We are not discussing this right now".

"I agree. That conversation is for later".

"Much later. Now we should go talk to our daughter" said Blair already walking away from him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But why can't I go with you?" asked Charlie in a sad voice.

"Because this trip is only for Mommy and Daddy but I promise when you get off from school we will take a trip together anywhere you want to go" said Chuck.

"But I want to go. I will miss you too much" said Charlie as a tear came down.

Blair came and gathered her close. "Sweetheart I know you are going to miss us and we'll miss you too, but I promise you we will call you everyday".

"Yes we will" said Chuck crouching down to where they sat.

"And I promise to bring you back a present".

Charlie looked at her father and resigned herself, "two presents, and we have a deal" said Charlie wiping her tears and smiling at her father.

Chuck laughed and took her from Blair's arms. "You are, getting more and more like me everyday".

"That is not necessarily a good thing" said Blair smiling at Charlie.

Walter came up to them. "Ms. Wal, I mean Mrs. Bass, everything is ready. We need to get going soon, if you are going to make the time Mr. Bass scheduled for his plane to take off".

Blair sighed. "I'm going to change. You should go do the same Chuck, unless you want to travel in a tux, I don't have any problem with that" said Blair smiling at him.

"As much fun as that sounds I am going to go change too" he said while smiling back at her.

"Come Charlie, come with Mommy. You can help me change".

"Okay" said Charlie following her after Chuck had put her down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not long after she was hugging her daughter goodbye. "The week will fly by fast, you'll see" said Blair placing a kiss on her head.

"We'll be back before you know it" said Chuck hugging her. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled.

He put her down and opened the door for Blair to get inside.

Blair hugged her Mom that had been standing there, waiting so they could leave to take Charlie.

"Thanks for everything Mom".

"You don't have to thank me for anything" said Eleanor as she hugged her daughter.

After releasing Blair Eleanor looked and at Chuck. "Come son, come hug your mother-in-law".

Chuck smirked and gave Eleanor an awkward hug "make her happy, she deserves it".

He smiled at her and said "I know".

Blair got inside the limo and waved one last time to Charlie before Chuck came in after her and they took off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you tell Charlie?" said Blair as they were on their way to the airport.

"Oh nothing important" he said as he grabbed a bottle of champagne, opened it, and poured a glass for each of them.

Blair looked at him skeptically but let it go.

He put the champagne bottle down, handed a glass to Blair, and took his.

"To Charlie" said Blair.

"To our family" said Chuck.

Blair agreed and said "To our family" then saw Chuck's gaze shift as he said,

"To us".

Her breath hitched and she repeated in a breathy tone "To us" and they clinked their glasses together, never breaking their gazes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was on the plane headed for Italy sitting next to Chuck and she didn't know what to do with herself.

"What are we going to do with ourselves for the seven hours it's going to take for us to get there?" she asked Chuck.

His eyes darkened.

"Don't even think about it. You promised we would take it slow".

He sighed, "I know and I meant it, but I'm going to revert once in a while, Rome wasn't built in a day".

Blair smiled "ha ha very clever. I'm serious we have all these hours to kill and I'm not tired right yet".

She didn't know why. She should be exhausted. She hadn't gotten that much sleep the night before but the events of the day had wound her up and she was too anxious to be tired.

"There are many things we can do. We can watch a movie, listen to music, or get a massage- I brought my misuse for the flight. I thought you could use one and as much as I would love to give you one, I know you wouldn't let me" he smirked, "but what I most want to do now is talk with you".

She looked at him "what do you want to talk about?"

"Your life after I left. I've heard from other people but I want to hear it from you".

"Chuck I don't want to talk about the past, I thought we were starting over?"

"We are but I want to know, I have to know what you went through. I want to hear it from your lips".

She groaned, "Where do you want me to start?"

He looked at her "wherever you want to".

"Then let's start when I found out I was pregnant".

"A month after you left I started to feel sick and I got tired all the time. I thought it was just stress over finals, graduation, and- and missing you. But it wasn't. I started thinking. I hadn't gotten my period that month. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do".

"I got Dorota to buy me several pregnancy tests and swore her to secrecy. Then I called Serena who was with me when I took them. They all came out positive".

"I thought my life was over. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how my Mom was going to react. I was so scared. I called you in a fit of panic and told you that I had something important to tell you, but you didn't call back, you never did".

"I remember that message. I thought you were just saying that to get me to come back and I wasn't ready. I've been wishing everyday since I knew the truth about Charlie that I would have answered that call" said Chuck looking at her regretfully.

She gave him a broken smile. "After I didn't hear from you, I knew I had to pick up the pieces and decide what I wanted to do. I couldn't have an abortion and I couldn't give the baby up. I knew if I gave birth I wouldn't be able to part with the baby so I decided to keep it. It was the best and most important decision I ever made".

"It must have been hard" he said.

"It was. I remembered the night I told my mother. She was upset and didn't want to talk to me. I thought she was going to kick me out the house. But she came to me a few days later and hugged me and told me she would be there for me".

"I couldn't believe it. She had never acted that way with me. I now know that it was Cyrus. To this day I don't know what he told her but I know he made her see the situation differently".

"She helped me break the news to my father. He was disappointed but he said he would help me. He wanted to track you down but I told him no. I wanted to do this myself".

"I wish you would have let him track me down".

She ignored the comment. She didn't want to start bickering with him.

"When I told him I would go through this alone, he told me to go live with him as soon as I graduated but I didn't want to. I don't know what it is about having a baby but it makes you grow up. I knew that I had a life growing inside of me that would be totally dependant on me. I knew I couldn't be dependant on anyone else. I had to stand on my own two feet".

"Did everyone at school find out?" Chuck asked.

"Yes they did. All thanks to the elusive Gossip Girl. They caught a picture of me going to an appointment. After that school was horrible. Everyone was whispering and talking about me behind my back. I know it happened regardless but during that time it hurt more. I don't know what it was. I guess it was the hormones. It made me go soft."

"Fuck" he cursed. "If was there they wouldn't have dared to say anything".

"That doesn't matter anymore, it was five years ago. I know that if I was anyone else they would have kicked me out of Constance Billard but I was a Waldorf and they wouldn't dare. It helped that when I graduated I was four months pregnant and wasn't showing that much".

"After I graduated I cashed in my trust fund and used my savings to buy that apartment. I couldn't accept anything from my parents. I was too proud. A month later I started working in the architectural firm with Jake. I worked my way up to what I am now".

Speaking about her job made her heart jump. "Did you tell Jake about this trip?"

"Yes I did, I even invited him to the wedding as a show of good faith but he refused. He said it was alright. He said he would see you next week at work"

He was probably upset that she was getting married. She knew she already had spoken to him about it but she wanted to talk to him again.

"Tell me about Charlie".

"What do you want to know?" asked Blair.

"Tell me everything. I want to know everything you can tell me. Tell me about the night she was born".

"Oh, that night" she said in a half groan.

"I thought I was going to die. The pain was so intense. I was in labor for ten hours. I went in at one in the afternoon and she wasn't born until eleven-fifteen that night. I remember cursing you and saying the baby was just like you. She had a mind of her own and wasn't going to come out until she was good and ready".

He smirked but his heart wasn't in it. "It must have been terrifying. Nate told me you were crying for me. I cursed myself. I was such an idiot. I would give anything to turn back time and be there with you".

She gazed at him and continued.

"She was born and she was so beautiful. She looked so much like you it hurt".

She didn't know why she was telling him all this but she didn't have the will to fight about it now. He wanted to start over so she was telling him everything.

If she had any hope of ever forgiving him she knew she had to let it all out.

"She got her first tooth at nine months and started walking at eleven months. Her first word was 'mama'. I remembered I was a blubbering idiot when I heard her. I was kissing her and trying to coax her to say it again in the mist of my tears and laughter".

He frowned "I've missed so much".

"Yes you have but there's much more to come, the father daughter dance that's in a few weeks, for instance. You could teach her how to ride a bike and see her first graduation".

He smiled at her. She may not have forgiven him yet but he knew he was going to work very hard for it. She was being wonderful about all this and he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve any of it.

"I won't miss those things for anything in the world".

"We're starting over Blair" he said while taking her hand in his.

"We're going to enjoy Rome and become friends again. I want to do this right."

She nodded at him and placed her head on his shoulder. In Rome they would start over.

Her life would begin again.

A/N: So here was Chapter twenty. I can't believe I just said that. I had no idea when I started this Fic out of just an idea that popped into my head that it would turn into all of this. It is all because of you. I don't know how to thank all my faithful reviewers. You are the reason I keep writing this. Now that they are going to Rome what do you want to happen?? I will try to update tomorrow but no guarantees. I have some not so good news for you. I will be starting a new job on Monday and I don't think I will be able to update as frequently as I have been But I will try to write when I can. REVIEW!! Tell me what you thought of this chapter!!

XoXo Chrys


	21. Welcome To Roma

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair and Chuck would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 21

Blair awoke to Chuck's caressing fingers on her cheek. She didn't even know when she had fallen asleep. Her eyes fluttered open. She was lying down. She was in a room on a bed. She sat up.

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you in here to sleep. I thought you would be more comfortable".

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost, we land in a half hour. I thought you would want that time to freshen up".

"I would, thanks"

"Did you get any sleep?" asked Blair clearly fishing for information.

"Yes, but don't worry. I didn't sleep in here. I slept in another bedroom".

"There's more than one?"

"There are three. You're flying Bass Air, which means there are certain standards that have to be met. Did you really think my plane wouldn't be top-of-the-line?"

"I should have known and I would have if you would have kept your date the first time you invited me".

"Let's not rehash the past. We were getting along fine. Why ruin it?"

"It was you that wanted to rehash the past earlier".

"You know what I meant" said Chuck in an annoyed tone.

Blair sighed, "I know, you're right. Let me go change and freshen up" she said as she rose from the bed.

He pointed to a door that was on the other side of the room. "There is one of the bathrooms. I will be waiting for you at the main seats."

"Alright" she said as she disappeared through the door.

Blair released a breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't know why she wanted to pick a fight with Chuck. Maybe it was because she had let it all out. She told him things she never thought she ever would and it made her feel vulnerable.

She hated feeling vulnerable. She was brought into the present by her wedding ring. It was reflecting the light. She had to tell him about the letter. She had to, but now wasn't the time. She wasn't ready to tell him about it yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck stood staring at the bathroom door that Blair had disappeared through. She would have a fit if she knew he really slept in here for a couple of hours. He couldn't leave her after he had laid her down. He would never admit it but he just wanted to hold her without her fighting him. He had fallen asleep cradling her in his arms. He was glad he had awoken before her. In time she would let him in again. He just had to work on her and it would all start today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't believe she was in Rome. The quick glances through the window of the limo on the way to the hotel weren't enough to satisfy her curiosity. She wanted to leave everything in the hotel and explore the city.

"You can unglue your face from the window Blair we will see the city in time" said Chuck smiling at her.

She turned and smiled at him "I can't help it. All these buildings, the architecture, the history, it's all so fascinating".

"I can't believe you've never been to Rome before".

"I always meant to but I always had somewhere else to be like to France to visit my father".

"Well then I will introduce it to you. I've been here many times. I own a hotel here".

"Is there anywhere that you don't own something in?" asked Blair.

He thought about it "I don't think so, but even if that's not true you can pick a place and it will be true a phone call later".

"Chuck you can't spend your life thinking you can buy or manipulate everything and everyone. I was like that years ago. That lifestyle doesn't work. It only gets you hurt".

"Blair, let's not talk about this now. We are on our honeymoon. We should be enjoying ourselves not arguing" he said as he laced his fingers with hers and pulled her closer to him.

She watched as he played with their laced fingers. It was something so simple but it touched her. She would have given anything to have his hand like this five years ago. She had to stop this. If there was any hope of truly forgiving him, she had to stop reliving the past.

Chuck looked at her.

"Are you going to tell me where you got the ring from now?"

Blair got nervous and said "not now. Look, I think we're here. Is that your hotel?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had left their things in the penthouse suite of Chuck's hotel. Blair couldn't contain her enthusiasm. It wasn't plausible, but she wanted to see everything in seven days and Chuck was determined to try.

"Welcome to Roma" said Chuck smiling at her.

She laughed and said "Thank you it's great to be here."

"What do you want to see first?" asked Chuck as he led her out of his five star luxury hotel.

"I'm not sure. I want to see everything and I don't know if I can pick".

"Well then allow me to".

"How would you like to see The Colosseum or the Trevi Fountain?"

"Or if you want to leave that for another time we could go see The Pantheon or the Vatican and St. Peter's Basilica".

"Ummm" said Blair clearly indecisive.

He loved her childish enthusiasm. She was truly happy and he was glad. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to make up for all the grief he had caused her.

"I want to see all those places but ever since I was a little girl I have always wanted to make a wish at the Trevi Fountain".

"Then let's not waste anymore time" he said as his car came around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so beautiful" said Blair taking pictures of the fountain.

"Look at Neptune riding his chariot and the horses" she continued.

"I'm surprised you knew that was Neptune".

"I know a lot that you don't know about" said Blair.

Chuck's eyes narrowed. "Why do I get the feeling we're not only talking about the fountain".

She ignored his comment and switched the conversation back to the fountain.

"I know that that's Neptune and the each horse represents the fluctuating moods of the sea because one is calm and the other isn't. I'm so happy to finally see it in person. Now all I have to do is get a coin" she said as she dug for one in her bag.

Chuck stopped her and handed her a coin. "Toss your coin in and make a wish".

She took the coin from him and turned with her back to the fountain. She closed her eyes, made a wish, and tossed her coin into the fountain.

"What did you wish for?" asked Chuck.

"How will it come true if I tell you?"

"If you tell me it will come true. I'll make sure of it".

Blair smiled. "It doesn't work that way and you know it. Aren't you going to make a wish?"

"I don't need to. I have everything I need right now".

Blair's heart fluttered at his comment. She took his hand and said "Let's go there's so much more to see".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the day they had seen a couple of more attractions and she was tired.

"Let's go to a restaurant I know on a rooftop, there is a great view".

Blair was gazing at the scenery as Chuck ordered their food.

"This view is incredible. How did you find this restaurant?"

"I didn't. I was brought here".

"Oh" said Blair jumping to conclusions.

Just as Chuck was about to say something to her a woman came up to them selling roses. She looked at Chuck and said "per la donna che ha vostro cuore".

He smiled at her, paid for a few, and said "grazie".

The woman said "prego" and left.

He handed the flowers to Blair and said "my father's business associates brought me to convince me to build a hotel here. I saw this view and made up my mind immediately".

Blair smiled and took the flowers. "I didn't know you speak Italian. What did that lady say?"

"I don't speak Italian that much but I know enough to get by. The lady saw your expression and thought I could use a few roses to get into your good graces again" said Chuck not wanting Blair to know exactly what she had said.

Blair blushed. "I wasn't upset at you".

"Of course you weren't" said Chuck smirking at her.

They ate their food and laughed like they hadn't before. Their relationship had never been like this, so free of lies or underlying reasons for being together.

Chuck looked at Blair and asked "What do you think we should get Charlie?"

"I don't know yet but we will figure it out. Oh, my baby. I miss her already. I've never been this far away from her. What if something happens Chuck, and we're not there"?

"Blair calm down. Nothing is going to happen. I miss her too but this is our time together. We need it to start building our relationship up. If there is an emergency your mother will call and we can be on my plane back to the U.S. in no time, okay?" he said while looking at her.

She sighed, "You're right. I know, it's just she's everything to me".

"She is too me too" said Chuck then lifted his hand to her face in a caress.

"I hope I get to mean that much to you again".

Blair took his hand from her face and laced it with hers.

She looked at him and said "Maybe in time".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to their hotel Blair was anxious to call Charlie.

"What time is it in New York?" she asked.

Chuck looked at his watch. "She should be getting out of school right about now. Italy is six hours ahead of New York".

"Let me call my mom. Let's find out if she picked up Charlie yet".

After they dialed the number Blair was glad to know that her mother had just picked her up.

"Yes darling everything is fine. I hope you're having fun".

"I am Mom" said Blair then she heard her daughter in the background.

"Grandma let me talk to Mommy. I want to talk to Mommy and Daddy now! Please Grandma".

Blair laughed and told her mother to put Charlie on.

She put the phone on speaker and she heard her daughter's sweet little voice.

"Hi Mommy I miss you".

"I miss you too baby, so much. Are you being a good girl for Grandma?"

"Ummm, yea".

"That didn't sound so convincing, what did you do Charlie?"

Charlie's hesitant voice answered and said "I, I accidentally colored Grandma's designs for her new clothes line".

"Oh Charlie I told you never to color anywhere without asking. You know better than that".

"I know I'm sorry Mommy I won't do it again and Grandma's not upset".

"She didn't have the heart to chastise her daughter anymore, she missed her too much".

"Where's Daddy?" asked Charlie.

"He's right here next to me. The phone is on speaker, he's heard our whole conversation".

She heard her daughter say "uh oh" and Blair laughed at Chuck who smiled back at her.

"Hi Charlie".

"Hi Daddy".

"Are you upset that I colored Grandma's stuff?"

"No I'm not upset, but I hope you've learned your lesson and won't do it again".

"I won't, I told Mommy so. Does this mean I won't be getting my two presents?" Asked Charlie in a sad voice.

"It's okay. You will still get them; just promise me you'll be good from now on".

"I promise Daddy".

"Are you working on it?" asked Charlie.

Blair frowned, "working on what?"

"Daddy said he would try and get you to say yes".

"Yes on what?"

"Yes on me getting a-"

Chuck eyes widened, he interrupted, and said "Her getting another present".

He put the phone off speaker and said, "I told you Charlie I would try very hard to get her to say yes, but she has to agree first okay".

Blair looked at him skeptically but said "tell her two is enough, I don't want her spoiled".

"Mommy said she would think about it" said Chuck giving Blair a rueful smile.

"Chuck, put the phone back on speaker".

He put his hand over the receiver. "Don't make her sad when we are miles away".

She sighed and said fine as she watched him put the phone back on speaker.

"Charlie it's alright, Mommy told Daddy yes".

"Yes!" came a loud shout and Blair was glad the phone was not at her ear.

"I'm so happy Mommy".

Blair couldn't believe she was so happy about another gift but let it go. "I'm glad you're happy Charlie but don't think this is an all the time thing".

Chuck was laughing and she didn't know why.

"Oh no Mommy I just want one. As long as I have one it's enough".

Blair frowned at Chuck and he shrugged.

"Mommy I have to go, Grandma is taking me to lunch with Grandpa Cyrus".

"Okay sweetheart, I love you".

"I love you too Mommy. Tell Daddy I love him too" she said as the line went dead.

Blair smiled and looked at Chuck.

His eyes were watery and he tried to mask it by rubbing them and saying he was tired.

She smiled and went up close to him. "You don't have to hide your emotions, Chuck".

"That's part of starting over too" she said.

"It's just, she said she loved me. She had never said that before".

She smiled at him and said "You have earned her love in such a short time, but you better get used to it. Now that she has said it you will hear it a lot. You have to practice saying it back to her".

"I don't need to practice it. I love her" said Chuck staring intently at Blair.

"If she were here I would look at her and just say it. I would just say I love you".

Blair's heart started beating rapidly. One minute they were talking about Charlie and the next he was looking at her like-

But she couldn't continue her train of thought. It was interrupted by Chuck who leaned down and took her lips in a passionate kiss.

A/N: I hate to leave it here, but I have to, I have work in the morning. I hope you liked this chapter. It was hard for me to write because I've been very busy with my new job. I will try to have the next one up as soon as I can but I will not give you a definite day b/c I would hate to disappoint you. I've gotten a couple of reviews about my grammar. I know I've had spelling errors and such but it's because I've written the chapters so fast and close together. I didn't take the time to really go over them. I've hit myself in the head for some of the dumb mistakes I've made lol. I will try to be more careful but they will probably still have errors b/c of my job. I will have even less time to devote to this story but I will not give up on it. So changing the subject, what do you want to happen in the next chapter? Will Blair pull away or will she let her heart take over? Oh and before I finish did you see the new episode of GG? I felt so bad for Blair I wanted to cry. It broke my heart during that mirror scene. I loved that rooftop scene between C&B. I just hate where they left it. What did Blair do with Jack? Ugghhh lol I'm frustrated. Oh I almost forgot, the lady with the roses told chuck "for the lady who has your heart" at least I hope so. I speak Spanish not Italian lol. I put that sentence in a translator and that's what came out lol. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!

XoXo Chrys


	22. Truth

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 22

All rational thought left Blair the moment Chuck's lips took hers. The spark his kiss ignited sent a shock through her system.

Her mouth opened granting him access and Chuck groaned pulling her tightly against him. She could feel how much he wanted her.

Tingles were whispering down her spine. Chuck slid his hands under her shirt and she shivered.

She felt herself being led. Blair felt the bed on her back as Chuck broke the contact and started trailing kisses down her throat and she moaned.

She felt him take one strap of her shirt down and reality came crashing back to her.

She put her hands on his chest and gave a small push.

"Chuck stop"

"Why? You don't want me to I can feel it" he said as he trailed a finger from her collar bone down to her belly button".

She gasped.

"I can see it in your eyes you want me".

She shook her head and grabbed his hand. This couldn't go any further.

"It's not about that" said Blair.

"If we go through with this I will only regret it tomorrow, do you want that?"

Chuck looked at her and saw the truth in her eyes. He lifted himself off of Blair and cursed.

"You promised me we would take it slow".

"I know; I'm sorry. I just got carried away. It won't happen again".

He was being short with her and it hurt. She wanted him more than anything right now but she couldn't do it.

He turned to go. "Where are you going?"

"Out, away".

Her heart clenched. He was going to find someone else.

Chuck saw her expression and cursed himself.

"I'm not going anywhere Blair. I'm going to another room, away from you to go take a nice long cold shower".

Her tension eased up and she smirked. "Chuck Bass taking a cold shower, I thought I would never see the day".

"Yes, well at the rate we are going it will no longer be a novelty".

She smiled and he turned to go "goodnight".

"Goodnight" said Blair as she rose to close the door behind him.

She stood leaning against the door listening to his retreating footsteps.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" said Blair then let out a loud cry of distress.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was an awkward silence at the breakfast table the next morning.

Chuck was busying himself looking at some sort of documents and Blair was gazing at the scenery from their balcony's eye view. Both were trying to avoid an inevitable conversation.

Blair was the first to give in.

"Chuck we're on our honeymoon. You're not supposed to be doing work".

He put the papers down and looked at her.

"Fine dear, what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Oh that's right, we can't do that".

"Chuck" said Blair in an irritated tone.

He sighed, "Yes I know the drill, we're taking it slow".

Blair let out a small sound, losing her patience.

"Just because we aren't having sex-"

"Yet" said Chuck interrupting.

Blair cleared her throat and acceded and said "yet" in a light tone.

"Doesn't mean that we can't be affectionate".

Chuck's eyes darkened.

"Define affectionate".

Blair laughed, threw a grape at him, and he dodged it. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I meant holding hands, hugs, or even a few kisses now and then- as long as it doesn't go past that".

"Yet" he said again.

She huffed "as long as it doesn't go pass that yet".

He smirked and said "fine".

"Fine, that's it. That's all you have to say".

He looked at her "you did say now and then. I think I'd like to choose now" he said and he leaned over the table and took her lips in a sweet kiss.

This kiss was different than last night's thought Blair. This one wasn't hurried or demanding. It was tender and it brought tears to her eyes.

He broke the kiss and she watched as he arose and said "get ready. We are going to go see The Colosseum".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Colosseum, originally the Flavian Amphitheatre, is an elliptical amphitheatre in the center of Rome. It was the largest ever built in the Roman Empire. It is one of the greatest works of Roman architecture and engineering. Its construction started between 70 and 72 AD under the emperor Vespasian and was completed in 80 AD under Titus, with further modifications being made during Domitian's reign..._

"It's so incredible" said Blair taking Chuck's hand and parting from the tour guide.

"There's nothing like this in the U.S." she said in awe.

He smiled.

"Look at all those rows and rows. It could hold thousands of people".

"And it did" said Chuck. "Many people died while all those thousands watched".

Blair rolled her eyes "way to kill my enthusiasm".

He smirked "I just wanted to give you some perspective".

She ignored him and dragged him to see another part of The Colosseum.

After a couple of hours her curiosity was satisfied and he finally was able to drag her out of it.

"Blair let's go I'm hungry. You had us walking around there for hours" he said in a curt tone.

They were walking away from The Colosseum and she remembered that they hadn't taken any pictures with it.

"Chuck wait we haven't take a picture. Please let's stop".

"No Blair. We've done what you wanted; now it's my turn and I want to leave".

"Please" she begged and gave him a look.

He sighed and said "fine take your picture".

"No I want both of us to take a picture together".

"I don't want to take one Blair, I'm not in the mood".

She put her arms around him, "Come on just one".

He looked at her and relented. "Only one" he said as he brought the camera out.

"I'm not asking some tourist to take our picture" said Chuck.

"You don't have to you can take it" she said.

"Good" he said as he turned the camera around and extended his arm.

"Smile Chuck".

"I don't feel like smiling".

"Come on, what will Charlie think?" said Blair as she smiled and put her a finger on each side of his cheek and made him smile.

The camera flashed and she took the camera from him.

"Look how cute that was".

He gave her a half smile then tried to mask it while he grabbed her arm. "Let's go".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours after they had had lunch they wandered over to the Spanish Steps.

"I'm tired" said Blair as she sat down on one of the steps.

"If you hadn't wanted to spend so many hours at The Colosseum, then through every market you wouldn't be".

"But it was worth it" said Blair defiantly.

"We got Charlie a snow globe with The Colosseum in it for her collection".

Blair looked over and saw a gelato vender.

"Chuck can you please go buy me a gelato. I've always wanted to try one".

He sighed, "What flavor?"

"It doesn't matter, just get me one" she said and watched him descend the steps and walk towards the vendor.

Blair was busy watching a beautiful Roman sunset when it was suddenly blocked by a tall Italian man in a suit.

"Scusa, questa sede è presa?"

Blair frowned. I'm sorry I don't speak Italian.

The man smiled and said "You're American. I just asked if this seat was taken".

She looked at him and shrugged "I don't own the steps".

The man sat down close to Blair. "Are you here on holiday? If you are, I can show you some great places, places that those tour books don't tell you about".

Blair's eyes narrowed "No, thank you. I can find my own way around" she said as she scooted away from him.

He scooted close to her again "Come on, why not?"

"Because she's married, that's why not", came Chuck's voice in a dark tone.

The man's eyes widened "Spiacente, non ho saputo".

"I bet you didn't know" said Chuck as he grabbed his arm and pushed the guy away.

The man nearly rolled down all the steps.

"Chuck! You didn't have to do that I can take care of myself".

He looked at her darkly and handed her the gelato. "Eat your gelato, there's one more place I want to go before heading back to the hotel".

She saw his expression and knew not to argue with him at that moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair saw where they were and couldn't believe it.

She smiled, "The Mouth of Truth. You didn't forget".

"How could I forget? Years ago you told me you wanted to see it in person after seeing Audrey Hepburn shriek when Gregory Peck's hand came out missing from it in Roman Holiday".

They went up to it.

"Now, you're supposed to put your hand in and ask a question. If you don't answer truthfully legend has it your hand will be chopped off inside" said Blair looking at Chuck.

"Who goes first?" he asked giving Blair this look with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I trust that look" she said smiling.

"It's just a legend" he said taunting her.

"Fine" she said not wanting to be the one to back down.

She put her hand in. "Ask me a question".

He smirked and said "how do you really feel about me?"

Blair's heart started pounding. She didn't think he would ask her that. She looked at him.

"You have to answer truthfully Blair".

"I, I"

"You" he said making fun of her.

"I don't resent you as much anymore. With each day it's getting better" she said trying to be as truthful as possible without revealing her innermost feelings. She just hoped her hand wouldn't be chopped off for avoiding the absolute truth.

He nodded as she withdrew her hand and blew a sigh of relief. She felt so childish for getting nervous and giving validation to a legend.

"It's your turn now" she said as she guided his unwilling hand into the mouth of the stone.

After it was in he said "What do you want to know?"

She looked at him and knew what she wanted, no needed to know.

"What did you do for all the years that you were away?"

He looked at her wide eyed. He was clearly not prepared to answer it.

He took his hand out of the stone.

"Chuck! That's not fair you have to answer it. I did".

He took her hand and said "Let's go back to the hotel we have some things to talk about".

She caught her breath. He was going to tell her. She was finally going to find out what had kept Chuck Bass away for five years.

A/N: So what do you think kept Chuck Bass away for five years? Tell me your theories in your reviews. Did you like this chapter? Did you rather have Blair give in to her passions with Chuck? I don't speak Italian so I don't know if the things I wrote are translated right. I just put them in a translator so if it's wrong sorry, I couldn't help it lol. I put a PIC of BLAIR and CHUCK outside The Colosseum up. If you want to check it out, you know what to do, follow the link in my profile. I hope I get a chance to work more on this soon, but IDK, I will try. Until then REVIEW!!!

XoXo Chrys


	23. Confessions

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 23

The car ride back to the hotel room was silent. Chuck was looking out into the darkness brooding and she didn't know what to say.

She was afraid if she said something wrong he would change his mind and not tell her anything. This silence was getting to her.

Luckily she didn't have to endure it for much longer because the car was pulling up to the hotel.

After they got out he still didn't say anything. He just walked to the elevator and she followed.

By the time they had entered into their suite and sat down Blair had had enough.

"Are you going to tell me now, or are we going to just sit in silence like we have been for the past hour?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

He looked ahead. He wasn't looking at her. She was suddenly afraid she would lose him.

Isn't that ironic? She was afraid of losing someone she didn't even know she had.

They were married yes, but their relationship was tentative. All of a sudden he told her he wanted a real marriage.

He had shown her he could change but she still didn't know what he was feeling or what he felt for her. It was something that he never had revealed and that hadn't changed.

Suddenly he spoke.

"When I walked away from you it was the hardest decision I had ever had to make".

She looked at him and her hear ached but she didn't say anything. She wanted him to continue.

"I left because I knew I had to. If I would have stayed it would have been worse. I would have turned on you. I would have hurt you. I would have ended up making you hate me, like I ended up doing anyway, when I came back".

"I don't hate you. I haven't forgiven you completely yet. But I don't hate you. I said that because I was angry. I was upset you were making me marry you like that".

He still didn't look at her. He was like in a trance just looking ahead.

"I never meant to force you. I'm sorry if I did. When you came back to talk to me that day, I was going to apologize but you interrupted saying you would marry me. I was shocked but I didn't want to lose Charlie or, or you so I played along".

Her eyes watered, that would probably the most he would ever reveal about his feelings towards her.

"The first year I was gone I can hardly remember it. I drank myself into oblivion. I never knew where I was when I would wake up. I just felt the pain again and it would just start over the next day".

"The second year I had lost twenty million dollars and my uncle had had enough. I don't know what I did with the money; I just knew it was gone. He was the one who was running Bass Industries while I was 'indisposed'".

"He put me in a program against my will. It was the best thing anyone had ever done for me. I came out of it two months later with most of my sanity back" he said trying to make light of the situation.

"I started working at Bass Industries a month later. It took the rest of that year to learn how to be president. By the end of my third year gone I had not only made back but tripled the money I had lost".

"I was going to come back. I felt that I was finally going to be able to come back and look you in the eyes but I found out about one of my father's little secrets".

Her heart started beating rapidly. What had Bart done? She thought.

"All my life I was made to believe that my mother was dead. I was told that she died giving birth to me and I blamed myself".

"Chuck, that wasn't your fault".

"Yes it was" he said harshly. "My father blamed me and so did I".

"Your father didn't blame you. He loved you and what do you mean by 'you were made to believe'?"

"My father never loved me. If he did he would have never lied to me. My mother didn't die giving birth to me, though she wasn't fully alive".

"What are you talking about?" said Blair really confused.

"When my mother went into labor I wasn't in the right position so they had to do an emergency caesarian section. While they were doing the C-section she got a blood clot in her lung. It cut off the oxygen to her brain which caused her heart to stop".

"I knew all this. That is how I thought she died but she didn't die".

"What?" exclaimed Blair. "Are you telling me your mother is still alive?"

"Was. She was alive. She was alive in a coma for twenty-one years".

Blair looked at him incredulously.

"How is that possible?"

"Anything is possible when you have money, Blair. My father didn't want to deal with her anymore so he got a divorce and put her in a home thousands of miles away. The only reason I found out about it was because the bills had to be paid".

"When her heart stopped they revived her but it was too late. She never responded to pain or noise and never communicated. She was fed through a tube in her stomach, for over twenty years".

She looked at him and it hurt her. He must have been through so much at that time.

"You said 'was' when did she die?"

"The beginning of last year. I only got to be with her for a few months before she died. I cursed my father. Even if she was in a coma he robbed me of my time with her. I will never forgive him for that".

"Chuck you have to forgive him. He loved you".

"He didn't love me Blair. He never said it. He never showed it and what I did see was just the way he hated me".

Tears welled up in her eyes. She had to tell him about the letter. He had to know.

"There's something I haven't told you. I don't want you to be angry with me for not telling you right away".

He finally turned towards her. "What are you talking about?" he said calmly. His voice was emotionless and it scared her.

"You wanted to know where I got the ring from, right?"

"You know I do" he said curtly.

She ignored his tone and continued. "It came from the velvet box your father left me".

"He left you an engagement ring?" asked Chuck disbelievingly.

"That's not all he left me" she said.

"He also left me a letter. He left me a letter and I think you need to read it".

Chuck watched as Blair arose from the couch and went into her room of the suite.

He didn't know what this was about. He didn't want to read any letter Bart had left for Blair. He was dead. The last of what he had felt for him had died when he found out his mother was still alive.

Blair came back into the room, sat down, and handed him the letter.

"I don't want to read this" he said stubbornly.

"Chuck, you have to" she said pleadingly.

His eyes grew cold as he opened the letter and started reading.

She watched as he read the letter. She watched as his tears came down along with hers. When he was finished he wiped his eyes and looked at her.

"He loved you Chuck he just didn't know how to tell you or show you".

"I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive him but this helped".

"He was right" he said brokenly.

She got up, sat next to him and embraced him.

"He was right about everything. I took it out on you. I was cruel. I was a bastard for walking out on you". He said as his tears came down again.

"Yet here you are. You didn't give up on me. I'm so sorry for everything".

She held him close and cried with him "it's okay" she said.

He broke their embrace and said "no it isn't okay. I know I hurt you and it will take a long time for you to forgive me, I just want you to know that I didn't forget about you at all in those five years".

He got up, went to his briefcase, and pulled out some papers.

He came back and sat down next to her.

"When I found out about my Mom I wanted to make up for all the years I wasn't there for her. I would go everyday to visit her and would talk to her for hours".

"The nurses would tell me that in all likelihood she couldn't hear me, but I didn't care. Everyday I would go and sit by her bedside, hold her hand, and talk with her until visiting hours were over.

"I believed that she could hear me. I told her about you".

She looked at him and her eyes softened.

"You did?"

"Yes, I told her all about you and how I left you. On the day before she died I was telling her I was thinking about coming back and finding you. I kept telling her I didn't know if I should. I was joking with her. I was acting like she could really hear me. I told her 'mom should I go back?' and her head turned towards me. I couldn't believe it".

"I called the nurses and the doctors but they said it was probably a reflex or that the pillows weren't propped right. But I didn't believe them. She looked at me. I know she did".

Blair's eyes were already puffing from crying but she didn't care. She took his face in her hands. "Of course she heard you".

"I was optimistic. I thought that she was on her way to getting better but I was wrong. It was her way of saying goodbye. She was just waiting for me to come back to her. She was waiting for me to be there so that she could let go".

She sniffed and wiped her tears then held his hand. It was the only thing she could do.

"After she died I spent the rest of the year having something built in her honor. I built The Misty Bass Memorial Hospital in California".

"Chuck, that's great she would have loved that" she said as she squeezed his hand.

He handed her the papers.

"That's the paper work of the hospital. It says what it specializes in and the names of all the wards in the hospital. Look at the list".

Blair took the paper and scanned the list. Her tears started flowing again.

"You named a ward after me".

"It's the ward that deals with coma victims".

"I don't know what to say" she said. At that moment she knew she was totally and irrevocably in love with him. With everything he had said and done he had earned her forgiveness. The years he had spent away and the pain she had felt suddenly didn't matter as much to her anymore.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to show you that you were never far from my thoughts".

He hadn't told her he loved her and she didn't know if he ever would. She hadn't told him she forgave him yet and didn't know when she would but right now he needed her.

Right now she needed him.

Nothing else mattered.

She put the papers down and stood up.

She pulled him up with her and started walking towards her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Let's not talk anymore" she said.

After they were in the room with the door closed he looked at her.

"This is not why I told you all those things".

"I know, Chuck".

"Will you regret it in the morning?" he asked.

"No, I won't".

And that was all it took.

He took her lips and carried her to the bed.

A/N: Sorry to leave it there but this is a rated T fic and I don't write those kinds of things. Maybe it will change if that's what you really want but IDK it's up to you so you have to tell me. What happened to Misty I based it on real events. I researched what happened to a woman when she gave birth. She was in a coma for 16 years. Just thought I would tell you that lol. What did you think of this chapter? I had to think a lot before typing this up. I was going back and forth on whether or not she should forgive him but I thought it was time. Don't worry there will still be drama. There were no I love you's or I forgive you. I have a feeling this fic is coming to an end soon. IDK, what do you think? Don't forget to REVIEW!!!

XoXo Chrys


	24. Chuck Bass, Family Man?

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 24

Blair awoke to the sunshine and Chuck's lips trailing kisses down her back. She trembled.

"Chuck, we just went to sleep" she groaned.

When he got to the base of her spine he said "that's never stopped us before" as he let his tongue trace a path up her back. She gasped, turned, and put her arms around his neck.

"You're playing dirty" she said smiling at him.

He smirked "that's the only way I play".

Her breath was already getting uneven, "let's not go sight seeing today" said Blair.

"My thoughts exactly. I don't think I can get out of this bed even if I tried" he said.

She gave a little laugh and brought his lips down to hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Blair eventually woke up it was three in the afternoon.

Her stomach growled and she turned to Chuck.

He was asleep with his arm around his eyes.

She smiled. "Chuck wake up".

He stirred "not yet".

"Oh no, you're getting up. You didn't let me sleep earlier and now its payback".

"I didn't let you sleep, but I think we both benefited by that".

She blushed.

"Chuck I'm hungry, you need to call room-service".

"Why don't you call?"

She grabbed his arm and took it off his face. "Because I'm going to go take a shower".

There was a gleam in his eyes when he looked at her, "Is that an invitation?"

"Aren't you ever satisfied?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him, "I'm Chuck Bass, I'm insatiable" he said as he took her lips in a sensual kiss".

He took hold of each of her thighs and made her straddle him.

She could feel just how unsatisfied he really was.

She moaned but broke the contact. "That is not going to work this time" she said as she put her hands on his chest and lifted herself off of him.

She grabbed a robe and turned to him.

She gave him a mischievous smile. "The faster you call room-service the faster you can join me in the shower".

She watched as he lunged for the phone and she laughed making her way to the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they were finally sitting down to their meal it was an hour later and they had to reorder room-service, which Blair blamed on Chuck.

"It wasn't my fault".

"Yes it was" said Blair. "If you hadn't-"

"If I hadn't?" said Chuck teasing her.

She blushed, smiled, and rolled her eyes "never mind".

She continued eating her food and she marveled at how happy she was. She couldn't believe the change that had occurred in just twenty four hours.

Their relationship wasn't perfect but it was getting better with every minute they were together.

Her ring shone in the afternoon light and she remembered something.

"I forgot to tell you, there is an inscription on the inside of the ring".

"There is?" he asked surprised.

She took it off and handed it to him.

He read it and his eyes darkened "Have a little faith".

"My father didn't have faith in her. She gave him everything and he just cast her aside. She gave her life to give him a son and he didn't care".

She sighed he had gone for hours without that look of bitterness on his face and she was disappointed it was back.

"Chuck you have to forgive him. He is dead. He may have been wrong but there is nothing you can do about it now. He loved you just don't taint his memory because of your anger".

"He may have loved me but he did it the wrong way. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive him".

"Please, Chuck, I don't like seeing you like this. Promise me you will try, please".

He looked at her and let out a breath. "I will try but I won't promise you anything".

"Fine" she said knowing that was the best she would get out of him.

He took her hand and slipped the ring back on her finger. "I don't want you to ever take this off".

Her breath got caught in her throat by the seriousness of his gaze.

"As long as you don't give me a reason to, I won't ever take it off".

"I can't promise you we won't argue and fight but I will promise you that I will never give you a reason to leave me".

She gave him a half smile and took his hand "I'll hold you to that".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they made it off the balcony and back into the room Blair remembered that they hadn't called Charlie the night before.

"Chuck, we didn't call Charlie last night. She must be so upset. We broke our promise".

"Damn, I know" he said as he looked at his watch. "It's about ten-thirty in New York. She should be watching cartoons or something. It's Sunday".

"Um, no she is probably on her way to her ballet lessons".

"She has ballet lessons?"

"Yes, there are still things you need to learn".

"I know and I will".

"She looks so cute in her tutu you have to see her".

He smiled. "When we get back I'll make a note to take her to one of her lessons".

"Hold on" said Blair as she went to her back and pulled out her wallet.

She pulled something out and handed it to him.

It was a picture of Charlie in her ballet outfit.

Chuck laughed. "Look at the expression on her face".

"She was throwing the camera a kiss".

"Let's call her. Maybe she hasn't gotten to her lessons yet" said Blair.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

Charlie picked up.

"Hi Charlie, its Daddy what are you doing answering Grandma's phone?"

"Hi Daddy" said Charlie excitedly.

"Grandma said it was okay".

"Chuck, put the phone on speaker. I want to talk to her too" said Blair interrupting.

Chuck put the phone on speaker then continued.

"Are you on your way to your ballet lessons?"

"Yea, we are in the car. Grandma says if I keep practicing I can be a prima ballerina some day".

Chuck laughed, "Grandma is right".

"Daddy why didn't you call me yesterday? I stood waiting".

Chuck felt guilty. He never wanted to make Charlie think that he would forget about her. He didn't want to be like his father.

"We're sorry Charlie. Mommy and Daddy-"

He looked at Blair and continued "We um we got caught up seeing the sights and we got back too late to call you" he said improvising.

"Mommy is here next to me she wants to talk to you".

"Hi Mommy I miss you a lot".

"I miss you too baby. I can't wait to get home so that I can kiss you and see how much you have grown".

"Mommy" said Charlie in a knowing tone. "It's only been a few days. I can't grow that fast silly".

Blair laughed and tears welled up in her eyes. Charlie was growing up so fast. She felt like it was just yesterday that she was getting up at all hours of the night to tend to her.

"Mommy is silly. She just misses you a lot".

"Don't worry Mommy, you will be back soon".

Blair couldn't believe it. She was calling to reassure Charlie and she was reassuring her.

"Mommy did you get me my presents?"

"We got you one we still have to look for the other two" said Blair.

"I didn't know that Mommy's and Daddy's had to look for babies".

Chuck groaned, he would hear it now.

"What are you talking about Charlie?" asked Blair as she glared at Chuck.

"Daddy said he would try to get you to say yes to getting a baby. I didn't know you had to look for them".

She let out a distressed cry. "You don't look for them Charlie but let's not talk about that anymore".

"Why not? I want a baby brother or sister. You said yes Mommy, I heard you".

Blair replayed the conversation she had had with her daughter in her head and suddenly it all made sense.

She took the phone off speaker and smacked Chuck in the arm.

He gave this innocent look and she looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"Uh, I know I said yes Charlie but sometimes even if you want it you can't have a baby right away".

"Why not?" asked Charlie.

"Because you just can't" said Blair giving it some finality.

"But you will try, right Mommy?" asked Charlie hopefully.

Then the realization hit her. She could already be pregnant. Chuck hadn't used protection and she wasn't on the pill.

How could she be such an idiot? Didn't she learn her lesson? Obviously not she thought.

"Charlie I will not make you any promises. We have to go now. Tell Grandma we said hello. I love you honey".

"I love you too. Bye" she said with less enthusiasm then when they had first started talking.

Blair flung the phone onto the bed.

"How could you tell her that? Did you plan all this?"

"What? What are you talking about? I couldn't have planned this. I didn't know when we were going to have sex".

"But you did tell Charlie she would get a brother or a sister".

He sighed. "Yes I did but I was being hopeful. I want another child. I missed all those years with Charlie. I want to experience them with you".

She rubbed her temples. She was getting a headache. "Having another baby doesn't make up for the years you missed with Charlie".

"I know that but I want it anyway".

"You didn't think to consult me in any of this?"

"Of course I was. It takes two to make a baby".

She looked at him and said "I think I know that already" she said sarcastically.

"Blair, please" he said while taking her in his arms.

She struggled but he only held on tighter.

"I don't want to fight with you. We were just starting accept each other. We were just starting to act like a regular married couple. I don't want to lose that".

Her tears welled up. What if she was already pregnant, what was she going to do?

She put her head on his chest.

"What if I'm already pregnant?" She asked.

"Then Charlie and I would be thrilled" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Chuck, I'm not joking. You didn't use protection and I'm not on the pill. I've lost count of how many times we- we-"

He laughed "I think it was six or seven".

"Chuck!" She said giving him a push.

"We're on our honeymoon. Our relationship is not ready for a baby yet".

"I think it is".

"Then you are delusional".

"Look. Let's do this. From now on I will use protection. If you're pregnant then we will go through it together. If you're not then I will reserve the right to bring it up again on a later date".

"A much later date" said Blair.

That is how they left it. They went out that evening. She couldn't stay inside with him anymore. They went sightseeing and picked something else out for Charlie.

They spent the rest of their honeymoon that way. They would laugh, go out, make love, but to Blair she was covering what she felt with a mask. She was smiling on the outside but she was terrified on the inside.

On the way back to the U.S. all she could think about was her period and how she hoped it would come that month.

She was afraid. He said he would be there for her but deep down she still worried about whether or not he would stay.

She still didn't trust him completely. If she was pregnant and he would leave her again she didn't think she could bare it.

The question that kept on popping up in her head was,

Could Chuck Bass be a family man?

A/N: So do you think Chuck Bass can be a family man? Do you think Blair will be pregnant? Do you want her to be? I had to accelerate time because I wanted them back in the U.S. Did you like this chapter? This will probably be my last chapter for a while b/c work starts up again tomorrow. But I will try to work on it when I can. I WANT PEOPLE TO REVIEW!!! Many people who used to review are not doing so anymore it kinda bums me out. There are also many many people who have the story on alert and don't review. Are you still reading the story? Let me know, if you're not, then I think I will end the story sooner rather than later. Let me know!! Oh yea before I forget. If you want to see the PIC of CHARLIE in her tutu, follow the link on my profile.

XoXo Chrys


	25. Welcome Home Mrs Bass

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 25

By the time they were back in the U.S., in the limo, and on their way to pick up Charlie, Blair had almost let herself forget about her problems.

She was so happy to be back and couldn't wait to see her daughter.

"Chuck, are you sure we didn't forget anything? Every time I travel I feel like I've forgotten something".

"I don't think we did. We got Charlie her gifts, and maybe even all of them" he said slyly.

So much for putting her troubles out of her mind.

"Chuck, I don't want to talk about that anymore. There's no point in bringing it up until I know it's something that we have to deal with".

"A child isn't something you deal with, Blair" said Chuck roughly.

Blair's eyes narrowed. "I, of all people know that Chuck. I'm the one who had to 'deal' with it five years ago not you" said Blair getting angry.

"Here we go again" he said. "I thought we were passed that".

"Not completely. I still haven't forgiven you yet" said Blair lying. She had forgiven him but she wanted to hurt him. She didn't know why. She just wanted to take her fears and frustrations out on him.

He turned away from her and looked out the window.

"I know, you haven't let me forget".

She suddenly felt horrible. He was trying to make it work, to make up for everything and she was just pushing him away. She felt really guilty, but what could she do? All her emotions were haywire at the moment. She wanted to trust him but she was afraid to. At least there was one thing she knew she was certain of, he didn't deserve it, at least not right now.

"Chuck,-" said Blair reaching out a hand but before she could touch him he said,

"Not now. We'll discuss this later".

She retracted her hand scooted away to the other side of the seat. She suddenly felt so alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hadn't talked the rest of the ride and now they were in the elevator on their way up to see their daughter. She looked at Chuck. He had this hard look on his face and she was fed up.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I don't want to fight with you".

He looked at her and saw her sincerity. The hardness slowly left his face.

"I don't want to fight either; I've told you that before".

Blair gave him a small smile and took his hand.

He looked down at their linked hands then at her.

Chuck leaned in and took her lips. It was suppose to be short kiss, just a peck to make up but the minute he tasted her lips he had to have more.

He swept his tongue along her bottom lip and she moaned unconsciously granting him access.

He pressed her against the elevator wall and she gripped his arms.

He broke contact to trail kisses down her neck and to the enticingly bit of cleavage that the shirt she was wearing afforded.

She gave a low groan and ran her hands through his hair not wanting him to stop.

He ran his tongue along the valley of her breasts then suddenly gave Blair a nip.

She gasped and pulled his hair, making him look at her. He smirked.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

Her eyes were dark and dilated. She leaned in and took his lips in a rough kiss. He grabbed her legs and she wrapped them around him. She felt herself being banged back into the wall but she didn't care. She wanted a release, the kind of release that only he could give her.

Chuck's hand was slowly making its way up her skirt when the elevator door dinged.

"Well I can see you came back from your honeymoon entirely too early" came Eleanor's voice to interrupt their temporary moment of insanity.

Chuck reluctantly released Blair and straightened his jacket.

He glanced at Blair who was trying to fix her wrinkled skirt to no avail.

"Hi Mom" she said feeling so embarrassed. How could she let this get that far? and in an elevator no less? Well a limo wasn't that much better but that was years ago she rationalized. She was a grown woman she shouldn't be trying to have sex in an elevator.

They stepped out of the elevator and Blair hugged her Mom.

"Darling, you look wonderful. I can see the honeymoon has agreed with you".

That comment did nothing to lessen her already rosy face.

"Hello Charles" said she said looking at him.

"Eleanor" he said dropping a perfunctory kiss on her cheek.

"Where's Charlie? I've missed her so much" asked Blair.

"We were about to go out but she forgot something and I sent her back to get it. Thank goodness for that. Imagine if she would have witnessed that scene. You really should be more careful where you-"

"Stop right there. I really don't want you to finish that sentence" said Blair cringing. She never liked talking to her mother about anything that had to do with sex.

Before Eleanor could reply Blair heard the angelic voice of her daughter.

"Mommy, Daddy, you're back!" she exclaimed while running towards them. Blair caught her up in a hug and spun her around.

"Oh I've missed you so much" she said while raining kisses on her face.

Charlie giggled and hugged her tighter. "Mommy please don't go anywhere without me again. I've missed you too much" said Charlie. Blair gave her an apologetic smile then passed her to Chuck.

He held her close and dropped a kiss on her head.

"Daddy, don't ever leave again. Mommy's not the only one I've missed. You were gone too long".

He held her tighter and said "I missed you too Charlie. I promise to never leave again unless it's absolutely necessary".

"What does that mean?" asked Charlie.

Chuck laughed forgetting she was barely four and a half years old.

"It means I will not leave unless I really have to".

Charlie looked down and he mentally chided himself for his choice of words.

"Charlie we've gone over this. Even if I leave anywhere I will always come back. I will always be here for you".

She smiled, held him tight, and said "I love you Daddy".

Eleanor looked knowingly at Blair then Blair looked at Chuck. But Chuck only had eyes for their daughter.

He looked Charlie in the eyes and for the first time in his life told someone that he loved them.

"I love you too. I love you so much".

Blair blinked back tears. He had finally said them and she was thrilled but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her own daughter. Charlie had heard the one thing that she had been waiting to hear from him for what seemed like forever.

After they had parted and Chuck put her down Charlie asked "Are we going home now?"

"We were but I heard you were going out with Grandma" said Blair.

"Nonsense I was just taking her out to distract her, she kept looking at the time and asking me every five minutes when you would arrive" said Eleanor smiling.

"Now that you are here I dare say she wouldn't want to go anyway with me now".

"I love going out with you Grandma but Mommy and Daddy just got back so I want to go home with them. We can go out another day. Call me and I will write you in my book".

Blair looked incredulously at her daughter and laughed.

"Mom what have you been teaching her?"

Eleanor laughed. "Nothing, I took her to work with me a few times and she must have picked up on a few things".

"Yea, Grandma got calls all the time and wrote down when she would see people in her book".

Blair looked at her daughter "Appointment books are for grown-ups you are a little girl. You won't have a book until you're much older".

Charlie pouted. "I want a book now. Daddy you will get me one right?"

Chuck looked at his daughter and smiled "Of course I will as long as I'm written in everyday".

"You got it" said Charlie smiling.

"Charlie go inside and start gathering your things. I will be in in a couple of minutes to help you".

Blair watched as her daughter obeyed and went inside.

Eleanor sensing an argument was about to ensue took that as a cue to leave.

"Well now that you're here, I'm going to go meet Cyrus for dinner. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and said goodbye to Charles.

"Call me if you need anything" said Eleanor as the elevator doors shut.

"Chuck, before we got married. I told you my say outweighs yours. I told her no and you were supposed to back me up, not undermine me".

"Blair, please it's a small thing. It's really just a notebook. It's no big deal".

"That's not the point Chuck. She is going to think that when I say no she can go to you and you will give in. I don't want that. When I say no it's no".

Chuck sighed. She did have a small point which he grudgingly acknowledged.

"Fine, as long as when it's something important you will be willing to compromise with me".

"Okay" said Blair happy that he had agreed with her.

"Let's go help Charlie pack her things up".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had everything packed Blair said to Charlie "Let's go home".

"Yes, I'm dying to see my new room".

Blair stopped abruptly. She had forgotten that they now had a new apartment and she didn't even know where it was or if she liked it.

Chuck, seeing her hesitation took her arm and said, "you'll like it, trust me".

Trust him she thought. That was the problem. She didn't think she could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the building she was surprised that it wasn't that far away from her old one.

When they arrived at the front door Chuck handed her her set of keys.

"Welcome to your new home Mrs. Bass".

She took the keys from him and opened the door.

She stepped through the entryway and it led to an open living room. Across the wall there were windows. It had a breathtaking view of the city. She noticed he kept some of her furniture and added some of his. For this she was grateful. She didn't want the feeling of impersonality in her own home.

She went down a hall and found a gourmet kitchen. Too bad she wasn't that much of a cook she thought.

She kept walking down the hall and found a dining room, bathroom, and a bedroom.

She was confused. There was only one bedroom.

"Why is there only one bedroom?"

"Keep walking Blair" was Chuck's only response.

She kept walking and the hallway ended in a sitting room that had stairs on one side of it.

"It's a multi-level apartment" he said.

"The bedroom you saw was Dorota's. Upstairs there are three more bedrooms, two more baths, and a study.

"Oh" she said finally getting happy about the move. She took Charlie's hand and said, "Let's go find your bedroom".

Charlie smiled and followed her mother up the stairs.

She opened a door and found the study which had a wall to wall bookcase on one side.

She opened another and found a bathroom. She looked at Charlie.

"Which door should we open next?" said Blair making it a game for her.

"Umm, that one" said Charlie pointing to a door.

Blair opened it up and it was Charlie's room. Well she assumed it was Charlie's room though she had never seen the furniture before in her life. She was afraid Charlie would be upset but Charlie ran into her room.

"This is so cool. It's so pretty, right Mommy?"

She looked around and had to agree. It was a beautiful room. It was pink and all the furniture was white.

At the head of her bed was a canopy. Next to the bed was a window that had a small vanity next to it. One the other side of the room was a closet, dresser, and a play area.

It was the perfect little girl's room.

Chuck came up behind her.

"Did she like it?" asked Chuck hopefully.

"She loved it".

"I know I didn't ask you but I wanted to do something big for her. I've missed four birthdays so this was-"

But Blair interrupted him. "It's okay. I understand. Look at her, she loves it".

He looked at Charlie and smiled. She was at the vanity combing a doll's hair.

"But the chandelier was a little much" said Blair.

"The decorator said it would give the room character" he said defensively.

"Sure it does" she said playfully.

"Come on" he said grabbing her hand.

He led her to another room and she knew it was the master bedroom.

"It's beautiful" she said.

It was big. It had a walk-in closet and an en suite bathroom.

She smiled then looked at Chuck.

"This is your bedroom. I will take the guest bedroom. Well it's the guest bedroom until further notice" he said looking down at her stomach.

She wrapped her sweater around herself and opened her mouth to say something.

"I know you don't want to discuss it. I won't bring it up anymore unless you want to" he said.

She closed her mouth, took a minute, and then said "so you will be sleeping in the guest bedroom".

"I didn't want to assume anything. If you want me to I will sleep in here".

He looked at Blair and waited for her reply expectantly.

Would she let him share the room or would she act like their time in Rome never happened?

A/N: Hey everyone!! I can't thank you enough for the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter. You let me know you were still reading this and I was glad. I would like your opinions of where you want the story to go. I know exactly what I'm going to do to end the story but you don't want that yet lol. So, I'm asking for opinions on what you want to happen in the story now. I've already decided if she will or will not be pregnant but you will not know that anytime soon lol. Do you think Blair will vanish Chuck to the guest bedroom?? If you want to see a PIC of CHARLIE in her new room follow the link in my profile (It's not the best b/c I'm trying out a new program my photoshop trial ended lol). Don't forget to REVIEW!!!

XoXo Chrys


	26. Memory Lane

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 26

Blair gazed at Chuck. She didn't want him to sleep in the guest room but she needed to be alone. She needed time to sort out her feelings, hell she needed time to sort out her life she thought. Her life had made a complete three-sixty in such a short amount of time and she needed time to process it all.

"I think it's best if you slept in the guest room".

She watched as he looked down then said "fine".

Seeing his disappointment she sought to give him some kind of reassurance.

"Chuck, it's only until-"

"No it's fine, I understand. I'm going to go see what Charlie is up to" he said as he turned around and walked out of the room leaving her alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat down on the unfamiliar bed and looked around. Maybe she had made a mistake she thought. It was going to be really hard sleeping in a strange room, in a strange bed all by herself.

Blair had unpacked her clothes from her suitcase to distract herself from thinking about Chuck which was ridiculous; he was her husband after all she thought.

She groaned the whole point of sending Chuck away was so that she could figure herself out and she was not doing such a great job of it at the moment.

She got tired of looking at the four walls of her bedroom and went in search of Charlie.

What she found made her laugh.

Charlie had Chuck on the floor with dolls surrounding him. He had a small pink hat on his head and a teacup in his hand.

"Hi Mommy, Daddy is having a tea party with me".

Blair smiled, "I can see that".

"Do you want to play too?"

She would have loved nothing more. She had missed spending time with her daughter but it was getting late.

"I would love to but we are going to have to leave that for another day. You have to have dinner and a shower. There's school tomorrow".

"Mommy, please I want to play a little longer, I've missed you".

Her heart melted, how is it that that little girl could manipulate her so? She definitely was a product of a Bass and a Waldorf, but she couldn't give in. She had to play the mean responsible Mommy card.

"It's getting late Charlie. We can play tomorrow, but if you hurry we can read two books and snuggle before going to bed".

"Okay" said Charlie a little disappointed.

"Start gathering your clothes and go to the bathroom. I will be in to help you bathe in a minute".

She watched as her daughter started looking through her drawers then she turned to Chuck who was getting up from the floor.

She laughed and took the hat off him.

"Pink is definitely your color".

"Yes, well Charlie thought so" he said but he wasn't smiling.

She knew not letting him share the room was going to create tension between them.

"I've got to catch up on work; I will be in the study. I won't be able to make dinner. Tell Charlie I'll be in to say goodnight to her" he said, then left the room.

Blair watched as he disappeared out of the room and down the hallway.

Her heart was aching but she didn't have time to dwell on it, Charlie was calling her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Blair was with Charlie snuggled up on her bed she had already told her ten times that Chuck was busy working.

"But Mommy if he said he was going to tuck me in why isn't he here?"

"I don't know Charlie. He probably got caught up in paperwork. We were gone a week honey, and he is the present of Bass Industries. He has a lot of responsibilities".

She watched as Charlie pouted but finally conceded.

"Can we look at my album? I don't feel much like reading a story now".

"Oh, sweetheart, I don't know where it is. Movers came and put our things away", a fact that Blair was not comfortable with.

"I know where it is. It's in that trunk over there" she said pointing to it at the other side of the room.

Blair got up, walked, and rummaged through it until she came up with Charlie's Baby album.

She got into bed and put her arm around her as they went through it pointing and laughing.

After Charlie had fallen asleep Blair stood gazing at her. How she had grown she thought. She wasn't a baby anymore.

Looking at the pictures made her realize having a baby wouldn't be such a terrible thing. Having Charlie was hard all by herself, but it was also the greatest thing she had ever and would ever do in her whole life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, she just knew Chuck was gently nudging her awake some time later.

She opened her eyes startled.

"I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. What time is it?"

"A little after one".

Her eyes widened. She didn't think it was that late.

She carefully untangled Charlie off of her and got up with the album in hand.

"What's that?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"Charlie's baby album" she said.

"Let's go downstairs to the sitting room. We can talk there. I don't want to wake her".

He nodded and followed her out of the room.

Blair sat next to Chuck unsure of what to say. How did she fix this strain that was suddenly palpable whenever they were alone together?

"Charlie was waiting for you. She wanted to say goodnight".

"I know, I figured. I started reading contracts and paperwork and before I knew it, it was after midnight. I will make it up to her tomorrow. I don't want her to think that I don't keep my word. My father did that to me for most of my life. I won't be that way with her".

Blair sighed, "Chuck-"

"I know. I'm trying. But I can't erase how he treated me my whole life".

"Let's not talk about that now. You wanted to see her album".

He took it from her. "Yea. I've never seen her baby pictures. I want to see them all".

"Well, the rest will have to wait until I can figure out where all the movers put everything. For now let's look at these and take a trip down mine and Charlie's memory lane".

He nodded and opened up the album. It started off with a sonogram. He looked at it frowning.

"Don't ask me to show you where she is. I could never figure it out" she said laughing and he gave her a small smile.

He turned the page and it was the announcement of her birth.

"Charlotte Tiffany Waldorf-"

"I will change that when I get the chance" she said.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I know I wasn't around for this".

She looked at him and gave a small grimace, he looked upset.

He continued. "Born Sunday, June 14th 2009 at Eleven-fifteen P.M."

After he finished reading, he turned the page. He saw Charlie as a new-born. She was cute. Her face was red and scrunched up. He also saw a picture of Blair holding and gazing at her.

She had this look of wonder on her face and he got upset. He was upset he hadn't been there with her. He should have, he should have been there with her to share that gaze of wonderment.

He kept turning the pages and watched as his daughter slowly grew before his eyes. He saw pictures of her first birthday. She looked so cute with cake on her face.

He turned the page and saw a picture of Charlie in a white dress and a white headband.

"That is the day she got christened".

"I didn't take you for being religious Blair".

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not but I wanted Charlie to have Nate and Serena as god-parents so I christened her".

"You didn't need to christen her for that".

"Yes I did. I wanted it to be official. On her certificate it says Nate and Serena's name" she said defensively.

For lack of anything else to say he said, "Okay".

He turned another page and saw Blair holding Charlie. She looked so happy.

"That is the same day as the Christening. I had changed her clothes but I left the headband on her. Every time I would try and take it off, she would cry so I left it on".

He smiled. "Like mother, like daughter".

She laughed and gave him a small nudge. "I will have you know I have not worn a headband in years".

"MmmHmm" was his only reply.

He turned the page and she stopped him.

"I remember that day clearly. I was taking her a bath and Serena was with me. I don't know why I decided to take her a bubble bath. It was horrible. The water was everywhere, I was soaked but Charlie loved it".

She smiled. "Serena took that picture; we laughed so much that day".

She was still smiling when she caught his gaze; he was looking at her intently.

Her breath caught.

He put the album on the table, turned to her, and captured her lips.

She was expecting it but the sensations that course through her whenever Chuck would so much as touch her still amazed her.

How could one person make you feel so much?

This was not helping her cause. She wanted time away, but at this moment she didn't care. She wanted him. She wanted him begging for her.

She smirked in between kisses. He was always the aggressor but she wanted to take charge tonight. She would show him that he wasn't the only one in control.

She pushed him back against the couch and straddled him.

He smirked and put his hands behind his head, in a leisurely pose.

She gave him a push on the chest and smiled. "You are too cocky for your own good".

She gave him a devilish grin. "But I'm going to change that".

He smirked and his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

She didn't answer him she just started kissing him on the neck.

She opened up the buttons on his shirt and let her tongue run from his collar bone up to his Adam's apple. She saw his grin fade and heard him groan.

She smiled. She ran her hands under his shirt, letting her nails scratch him slightly.

He moaned and she felt him harden beneath her.

She kissed him on the chin, then on the cheek, then just below his ear.

She whispered, "Just because I've let you take control before, doesn't mean I don't remember how to bring you to your knees".

As soon, as the words were out she felt herself being flipped, so that he was on top of her.

"That's going to have to wait for another time" he said thickly.

"There is no way I'm surrendering tonight".

"We'll see about that" she said as he took her lips again.

He pushed her shirt up revealing a lacy white bra. He groaned.

He kissed her again and brought his hands around her to open the bra.

It wouldn't budge. He fidgeted with it, lost his patience, and ripped it open.

"Hey" she said in a half offended tone.

"I'll buy you a new one" he said as he took her shirt off and flung the bra across the room.

She laughed and pulled his shirt off.

His eyes were feasting on her when she frowned.

"What is it?"

"You have entirely too many clothes on" she said glancing at his under-shirt.

He laughed and took it off.

He leaned down and started to place strategic kisses on her stomach, then let his tongue flick over her navel. She gasped, brought his lips up against hers, and then tightened her legs on either side of him.

He brought his hand to cup her breast and she let out a low incoherent sound.

Her hand inched its way up his thigh and brushed him purposely as she grasped his belt

He buckled against her.

"You're not playing nice" he said against her lips.

"I never said I was going to" she replied while unbuckling his belt.

He kissed her roughly.

She was in the process of unbuttoning his pants when they heard a loud shriek.

They broke apart and came face to face with a red faced Dorota.

Blair hastily took Chuck's shirt and covered herself.

Dorota shielded her eyes and started apologizing in English and in rapid Polish.

"It's okay Dorota" said Blair.

"I'm sorry , I heard noise, I came to check what problem is".

Blair sighed. "It's alright Dorota, you can go back to bed".

She watched as Dorota kept her eyes covered, turned around, and walked, banging into a wall in the process.

"Dorota you can uncover your eyes" Blair called out.

Dorota shook her head, felt the wall, and made her way back to her room.

Blair looked at Chuck then looked down. Maybe Dorota interrupting them was a good thing she thought. She wanted time alone and doing this wasn't the way to figure herself out.

Chuck seeing her expression and her change of mood stood up and grabbed his other shirt.

"It's late, I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning".

"Chuck" she said but he kept walking up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair turned restlessly on the king sized bed for what felt like the hundredth time. She looked at the clock and groaned. It was almost four in the morning and she hadn't gotten any sleep.

She wanted to blame it on her new surroundings and the strange bed but it wasn't that. She had gotten used to Chuck holding her through the night.

Now that he wasn't here she was cursing herself for being such an idiot.

"Ughhh" she said aloud while covering her face with a pillow.

All she had to do was get up, go to the guest-room, and tell him she was wrong. But that was hard for her to do. She hated admitting she was wrong about anything.

She needed time to get used to her new life, more if she was pregnant. She put her hand over her stomach. Their lives would change dramatically if she were really going to have a baby.

She now knew for certain that Chuck would never leave Charlie or any other child they might have but she wasn't so sure about him not leaving her. That was her real problem. She didn't know if he could ever love her as she loved him.

Would he look at her years from now and think he had made a mistake? Would he get bored one day and leave her for another woman?

These thoughts were never resting and were the main reasons why she kept him at arms length.

She knew she was doing things the wrong way. She had to stop pushing him away and like her mom said, hope for the best.

She took the blankets off herself and put on a robe. She made her way silently to the guest room and quietly opened the door. Chuck was on the bed facing away from her.

She hesitantly walked in and softly called out "Chuck".

He quickly turned around and sat up.

"What's wrong? Is it Charlie?"

"No, it's, it's me".

He looked dully at her "What is it?"

"I can't sleep".

"What do you want me to do Blair? Go drink a glass of milk or take a pill".

"I don't want to" said Blair bleakly.

"Then what do you want? What do you want me to do for you?"

Love me she thought as tears welled up in her eyes.

She blinked them away and cleared her throat.

"I want you to come to bed with me and hold me".

He looked closely at her then said "If I go to the room with you I won't be using this room anymore. I'll be sleeping in that room with you every night. It's all or nothing. Make your decision".

She didn't need to think about it anymore. She took his hand, pulled him up, and said "let's go to bed".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she was in bed with Chuck's arms securely wrapped around her she finally felt whole. She was slowly drifting off when she heard him say,

"Let's take the day off with Charlie tomorrow. We haven't gotten much sleep and Charlie wants to spend some time with us".

She didn't want to take anymore days off work but it suddenly didn't seem as important to her anymore. All that she needed at that moment she had.

"Okay" was the last thing she told him before drifting off to sleep.

A/N: This chapter took me hours to write because in the middle of it I got into a photoshopping frenzy lol. I started playing around with the new program trying to make pics to go with the chapter. So if you follow the link on my profile you will see FOUR NEW PICS. One is of Charlie in her Christening dress. Another is of Blair and Charlie after the christening in which Charlie refused to take off the headband lol. Another is of Blair right after she gave birth (That one is not good at all but oh well) and the last is of Blair giving Charlie a bath. Okay now that that's over with, how did you like the chapter? Before you start telling me I know Charlie's birthday doesn't add up but I wanted it to be the end of September in the story and Chuck had already said that her birthday was three months before so it had to be in June, so just go along with it lol. I want to thank Pincky, MissDK, and Cherry9021 who all suggested that Blair not let Chuck sleep in the room then need him to sleep later. It got me thinking and helped me write this chapter. What do you think they will do on their day off?? What do you want to happen next?? I will try to have the next one up soon. Thanks for all the reviews!! Don't forget to continue REVIEWING!!!

XoXo Chrys


	27. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 27

Blair awoke from a dream suddenly, disoriented. She sat up and looked around having to reassure herself of where she was. Her heart was beating rapidly.

She couldn't remember precisely what she was dreaming about but it couldn't have been anything good. She had to take a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. It was probably just anxiety she rationalized.

She had taken a step forward with Chuck the night before but she had a feeling the two steps back were just waiting to present themselves.

She glanced at the clock. It was almost eight. She had barely gotten four hours of sleep. She turned to Chuck. He was asleep. She grinned.

He looked so innocent sleeping. That was the only way innocent and Chuck could be used in the same context she thought. He should be up with her. If she couldn't sleep anymore neither would he. She smirked. She knew just how she would get him up too.

They were interrupted twice before, but now they were in their room, no one would accidentally walk in on them this time. She had put a stop to it last night but not anymore. She had decided that she would listen to her mother and take a chance.

She just hoped that she wouldn't end up hurt in the process. She had shed too many tears over him and she refused to shed anymore.

If he hurt her again it would be the end, for good this time, but right now she wouldn't think of what could go wrong. Right now she had a husband. A husband she would persuade to wake up.

"Chuck" she called softly.

He stirred. "Hmmm" he said without opening his eyes.

"I want you to get up".

"Give me another hour" he half growled.

She laughed. "If you sleep another hour you will miss out".

"On what?" he grumbled.

"On what we didn't finish yesterday".

That got him to open his eyes. His eyes bore into hers. "You're not going to stop it just when it's getting good?"

She laughed and straddled him. "No, but Charlie will if we don't hurry".

That was all it took. He sat up and had her nightgown off before she knew what was happening.

He looked at her and groaned. "You should have warned me that you didn't have anything on underneath".

"Why?" she asked coyly.

He gazed at her with a glint in his eyes.

"You know why".

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about" she said innocently.

He flipped her over. "You will when we're through" he said darkly as he took her lips.

She moaned and put her hands on the elastic of his boxers.

She was just about to pull them down when they heard a banging on their door.

"Mommy! Daddy! Open up! Why aren't you awake? It's time for school".

Chuck groaned. "This is not happening".

Blair sighed. "Yes it is" she said as she untangled herself from him and got up. She went in search of her discarded nightgown.

He turned towards her and said "let Dorota occupy her while we pick up where we left off".

Blair laughed. "That is not going to work. She will just wait out there until we open the door. She could hear us. You don't want her scarred for life do you?"

He sat up and banged his head on the headboard. "This is not fair".

She smiled "Welcome to fatherhood. Charlie looks the same way when she gets denied something".

After she had on a robe she bent down and took his lips in a quick kiss. She pulled back and he made a grab at her to try and prolong it but she sidestepped him.

"Tonight" she said.

He scowled and said "fine".

She looked at him and let her gaze travel down. "I think you should go have a nice cold shower. It will help you with your little problem".

He was up from the bed and after her in an instant but she got to the door first and opened it.

Chuck cursed and heard Blair's laughter as he made his way to the adjoining bathroom.

"Mommy, why didn't you wake me up for school? We are going to be late. Ms. Sawyer doesn't like it when we're late".

Blair smiled, picked up her daughter, and spun her around dropping her on her bed. Charlie giggled and looked at her mother wide eyed.

"We won't have to deal with Ms. Sawyer today".

"Why not?" asked Charlie puzzled.

"Because Daddy thought we needed a day off so we are not going to work and you're not going to school. We are going to spend the whole day together".

"Yay!" Charlie squealed and Blair smiled at her.

Charlie squeezed her mother in a tight hug and said "this day is going to be so great".

"Yes it is" said Blair agreeing. "But we won't be ready to leave until we are all dressed, so go tell Dorota to help you".

"Okay" she said as she hopped off the bed enthusiastically.

"Where are we going Mommy?" asked Charlie as she was making her way to the door.

"I don't know yet, but I do know we are going to have fun today".

Charlie smiled and ran the rest of the way, out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was looking through her new closet when the phone rang. She frowned who would it be at this hour? She thought.

She walked out and grabbed the phone that was on the nightstand.

"Hello"

"B, it's me".

"Hi Serena. I was meaning to call you but we got back and I was so distracted by the move to the new apartment that I forgot all about it".

"It's okay. I'm calling to see if you and Chuck would like to have lunch with me and Dan".

Blair was a little puzzled by the suddenness of the request.

"Is something up?"

"Um, no I just, I will tell you everything later today, if you agree that is".

Blair was still a little confused but agreed. "Chuck and I are taking the day off to spend it with Charlie so we will all meet you for lunch".

"That's great; you can tell me how the honeymoon went".

Blair gave a small smile and said "sure".

"Did it get consummated?" asked Serena laughing.

Blair flushed and said "I'm hanging up now. I will call you later to pick out a restaurant" as she ended the call.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair and Chuck were sitting on a blanket watching Charlie play in Central Park. They were taking advantage of one of the last warm days of the year. Soon it would be October and the cold would set it.

"She's so happy. Taking the day off was great idea" said Blair looking at Chuck.

"I always have great ideas" he said returning her gaze.

"I wouldn't call all your ideas great" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"They have all been great. Not all have been legal but great none the less".

She laughed and turned to see Charlie playing with a woman's dog.

"She has always wanted a puppy".

"Why don't we get her one?"

"I don't know. I guess I never thought it was a good idea to have a dog, living in an apartment".

She turned to him and she could just see how his mind was working.

"That was not a request to buy a house, Chuck. We just moved into the new apartment".

He smirked and said "Okay".

"So did you call your boss to tell him you wouldn't be in today?" asked Chuck.

She looked at him and her eyes narrowed. She did not want to argue about Jake now.

"Yes I did, he said it was fine, that he would see me tomorrow".

He nodded but didn't say anything else. She had a feeling that he wanted to but she was grateful that he didn't.

Her cell phone rang almost on cue. It was Jake. She looked at Chuck before she answered it.

"Hi Jake, is anything wrong?"

She watched as Chuck looked at her darkly. She tried to ignore Chuck and focus on what Jake wanted. She listened. He wanted to know where a particular proposal was.

"It's in my bottom drawer of my desk".

Just then Charlie came up to them. "Mommy, Daddy, come play with me".

Chuck smirked. "That is exactly what we are supposed to be doing today" he said as he yanked the phone out of Blair's grasp.

"Hey" she said indignantly.

He ended the call and she looked at him with anger in her eyes. "You shouldn't have done that. He was asking me questions about work".

"I'm sure he was, but you can answer them all tomorrow at work. Now we are having a family day and Charlie wants us to play with her".

She turned to Charlie. "You go play with Daddy for a little bit while I call Uncle Jake back, then I will join you, Okay?"

Charlie looked disappointed.

Chuck looked at her annoyed. "The last time I checked Jake wasn't her Uncle. He is not related to us".

"Chuck!" said Blair upset that he had said that in front of Charlie.

"We came here today to play and that's just what we are going to do" he said standing up.

Blair looked at him curiously. She hadn't anticipated his next move.

"Chuck!" She exclaimed.

He had carried her over his shoulder and was spinning her around.

Charlie was laughing.

"Chuck put me down now".

"No, not until you forget about work and Jake and focus on your family".

"Chuck please you're acting like a child".

Chuck ignored her and ran a little.

"Come Charlie come get Mommy".

Charlie giggled and ran after them.

Blair couldn't help but laugh at Charlie's delight.

"Chuck fine, okay, I get it, put me down".

"Hmmm, I don't think so, what do you think Charlie? Does Mommy need a punishment?"

Blair's eyes widened unsure of what he was up to.

"No Charlie, tell Daddy no".

Charlie smirked and looked so much like Chuck that she knew she was in a losing battle.

"Yea, Mommy needs a punishment".

Blair laughed disbelievingly. "Charlie you are a traitor".

Chuck put her down on the grass and looked at Charlie.

"Tell Mommy you're not a traitor but you are a tickle monster".

Charlie laughed and said "yea" as Chuck and Charlie started tickling Blair.

"No, please, Chuck," Blair shouted in between laughs. "You know how ticklish I-" she laughed again. "Okay I give up, I give up!" she laughed as they finally stopped.

"I am so getting back at you tonight" she said to Chuck.

"I'm looking forward to it" he said giving her a secretive smile.

She was amazed. She had never seen him so carefree or so happy. She never thought he could be that way.

She smiled and turned to her daughter. "You are a traitor and I am going to make you pay" as Blair got up and started chasing Charlie around the park.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes late.

Blair saw Serena and eveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry I'm late. We got into a mishap in the park and I had to go home and change before coming".

"It's okay" she said. "We just got here ourselves".

Blair pulled back from the hug and smiled at Dan. "Hello Daniel".

He gave her a half smile. "Blair".

There were no hard feelings between Dan and Blair but they would never be close.

"Hi, Aunt Serena, Uncle Dan".

They turned to Charlie. "Hi sweetheart" said Serena carrying Charlie and giving her a kiss on the head.

"Hi, Chuck" said Serena over Charlie's head.

"Serena, Dan" he said nodding to both of them.

They all sat down and Blair looked closely at Serena.

"So are you going to tell me why the suddenness of this lunch?"

"Why can't a girl have lunch with her best-friend after not seeing her for a week?" asked Serena.

Blair looked at Serena skeptically but let it go.

The waiter came and they ordered.

"So how was the honeymoon?" asked Serena.

Blair smiled at Chuck then looked at Serena. "It was great. We got to see so many fascinating places. When I print the pictures you have to see them. The Colosseum was incredible; you have to see it one day".

"We will, just not anytime soon".

Blair looked at them and knew they were hiding something. They were speaking so cryptically.

"Okay I can't take it anymore. What's up with you two? You're not telling me something. I know it".

Serena smiled and looked at Dan. "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

"Go right ahead" said Dan smiling.

"Tell me what?" asked Blair impatiently.

Serena took a breath and said "You're going to be an Aunt. I'm pregnant!"

Blair was shocked. She was happy for her but Serena telling her that made her remember her own predicament. She had put it in the back of her mind. She hadn't let it get in the way of her happy mood today but it was suddenly all she could think about.

"That's great" she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster at the moment.

"Congratulations" said Chuck looking at Blair already knowing what she was thinking about.

Serena frowned at Dan who shrugged.

"Does that mean I'm going to have a little cousin?" asked Charlie not noticing the tension between her parents.

Serena smiled at her. "That's exactly what it means. I will be counting on you to help me with the baby".

Charlie beamed. "Oh I will. I will Aunt Serena. I can't wait until the baby comes".

Serena smiled at her and looked at Blair.

"Would you excuse us" said Serena rising from her seat. "Blair and I are going to freshen up".

Blair shook her head at Serena but Serena ignored her and grabbed her arm pulling her up.

After they were in the bathroom Serena turned to Blair.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" said Blair looking away from her.

"Don't give me that. I know you better than anyone. Something is wrong. The Blair I know wouldn't have acted that way to my news. You're my best friend. I thought you would be as excited as I am".

Blair's face fell. "Of course I'm excited".

"Way to show your enthusiasm" said Serena sarcastically.

"It's not you" said Blair.

"Then what is it? Tell me".

"I" then she stopped.

"You what?" asked Serena.

"I could be pregnant too".

"What?" shouted Serena.

"Shhh, keep your voice down. I don't want all of New York to know".

"What do you mean you could be pregnant?"

Before she knew it she was telling her everything that had happened on the honeymoon.

"Wow" said Serena. "I wasn't expecting that. How could Bart do that to Chuck?"

"I don't know S. That is the same thing Chuck has been asking himself since he found out".

"But I don't get it. You should be happy. Charlie would have a little brother or sister. Don't you want another baby?"

"I don't know Serena. I don't know what I want. I'm so confused and worried and scared".

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared that Chuck will leave me".

"He wouldn't go anywhere. You're married and you see how much he loves Charlie".

"That's the whole point S. He loves Charlie and he would love any other baby".

"And?" asked Serena.

"And he doesn't love me".

Serena sighed. "Of course he loves you B".

"No he doesn't S. He's never told me. Not that that's anything new".

"B, you have to cut him some slack. He's just getting over what his father did to him. It's going to take a while for him to express his feelings".

"Cut him some slack" she said angrily. "I've cut him more slack than anyone should ever get in their lifetime".

"Blair calm down. If you are pregnant that's not good for the baby".

Blair's eyes narrowed towards her. "That is not helping".

Serena laughed. "But think about it. Would it be so bad having another baby? Don't you remember how happy you were when Charlie was born? Her first laugh, her first steps, the first time she said mama".

"I was happy" she conceded. "But I was also alone".

"But you won't be alone this time. Chuck will be there".

"For how long?" asked Blair tears welling up in her eyes.

Serena wrapped her arms around Blair. "I think he will always be there. But that's a question that you have to ask him".

Blair closed her eyes and blinked her tears away. She pulled away from Serena.

"I will never ask him that. I will never reveal my feelings towards him. I've done that before and it only got me hurt. He is going to have to tell me how he feels first".

"I think you're wrong" said Serena.

"I don't care. Nothing will make me change my mind about that".

Serena shook her head and changed the subject. "Just think B. If you are pregnant, our kids could be best friends. Wouldn't that be cute?"

Blair gave her a broken smile. "Yea it would be cute. Unless I have a girl and you have a boy".

"Then I see a marriage in our future".

Blair laughed and watched as a woman walked into the bathroom. She still wasn't sure how she felt about the whole baby thing but she wasn't as upset as she was before.

"We should get back. They are probably wondering what is taking us so long".

"You're right" said Serena following her out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck watched as they came back and sat down. Blair looked like she had been crying and something tightened in him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she said putting a smile on her face.

"Is it about-"

"You promised you wouldn't bring that up unless I wanted to".

He closed his mouth and said "fine" darkly.

Dan looked at Serena with a questioning look on his face. She shook her head at him and said "later".

"Where is that waiter? Our food should be here by now" said Blair trying to change the subject and relieve the tension.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived home Charlie had fallen asleep.

Blair put her in her room and left. She was walking down the stairs to the sitting room when she saw Chuck sitting on the couch.

She was about to turn around and walk back upstairs but he stopped her.

"You can't avoid me, Blair".

She sighed. "I wasn't trying to avoid you".

"I think that was exactly what you were trying to do" he said.

"Are we going to talk about what happened earlier or are you just going to act like nothing happened?"

"Nothing did happen" she said defensively.

His smoldering gaze held hers.

"We were fine up until we went to lunch. Now you have reverted back. I just want you to know nothing has changed. I'm still sleeping in the master bedroom, so if you have any issues you are going to have to deal with them by yourself before tonight".

He turned to go. "I'm going out. I will see you later". He handed her something. "Just think about that the next time you want to go into one of your moods" he said as he grabbed his jacket and left.

She watched as he walked out not knowing where he was going. Her eyes filled with tears. At least she knew he was coming back. This time anyway.

She looked down at what he handed her and her tears fell. It was the picture they had taken at the park together. He had already had it printed. It was their first picture as a family.

She sat on the couch and wiped her tears. Why was loving someone so hard? What was she going to do with her life? She thought.

A/N: I'm back after a week. I had started this chapter many times but couldn't finish it. I was too busy. I started my last semester of college which I'm happy about. However, that mixed with work is not a good combination for writing. But I will keep trying. I think this story is coming to an end. I think there will only be maybe five more chapters. I'm not sure. I know you don't want it to end but it has to as all good things do lol. Do you think Blair will keep pushing Chuck away? Did you like this chapter? What do you want to happen next? I want to thank -xXxBlonde ambitionxXx- for the suggestion of going to the park and meeting Dan and Serena. It inspired me on this chapter. The next one will take place maybe a week or two after this. I have to get time rolling. If you want to see THE PIC that they took together follow the link in my profile. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!

XoXo Chrys


	28. Pregnant?

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 28

It had been nearly a month since their disagreement. Three weeks and as the clock indicated four days. It was 2:38 A.M and she couldn't sleep.

Chuck had come home at nearly two in the morning that night three weeks ago. He hadn't said anything and she pretended to be asleep. True to his word he had come back and slept in the bed next to her but he might as well have not been there at all.

He simply lay there with his back to her. He didn't acknowledge her or put his arms around her. She was slowly becoming accustomed to it. He had been that way ever since.

They barely said a word to each other, only tolerating each other in Charlie's presence. Right now she didn't know where he was or more importantly who he was with. She had wanted a marriage of convenience in the beginning and she got it. Only now she didn't want it anymore.

This indifference was killing her she thought as a tear slid down her cheek. She had wanted to apologize to him for the way that she had acted weeks ago but she was stubborn.

She didn't want to have to apologize for the way she felt. Plus she thought he had blown the whole thing way out of proportion, like he was just waiting to pick a fight with her. She felt he was looking for any little excuse to break their tentative relationship.

It hadn't made sense to her. She thought he wanted this to work; at least that was what he had told her. He even slept in the same bed with her still, at least on the nights that he did come home she thought bitterly. But everything was different now and she didn't know what to do.

She just knew she was going to have to make a decision soon. She couldn't keep living this way. It would destroy her. She turned toward his side and grabbed his pillow. She held it close and inhaled. It smelled like him. She started sobbing. She didn't know why.

She blamed it on her heartache and the stress she was having to deal with when she was around him. Deep inside she wondered if it was something else. If it was, it was hard to even think about it.

It was hard to admit to herself that it could be hormones. She could be pregnant and that just made her tears flow more. She hadn't gotten her period that month. She was late. She clung to the fact that she was technically only three make that four days late according to her calendar but it still terrified her none the less.

She hoped it wouldn't be four days. If she didn't get it today it would be. She didn't know what she would do. How would she cope if she had to divorce Chuck? How would she cope with two children?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the turning of the knob she hastily wiped her eyes and put the pillow back. She held her breath waiting to see Chuck enter the room. It wasn't Chuck. It was Charlie. Blair got up and went to her daughter picking her up.

"What's wrong Charlie?"

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can sweetheart" she said as she went to the bed and laid down with her.

"What was the dream about?"

She looked at Charlie who was reluctant to tell her.

"It's okay honey you can tell me anything".

Charlie nodded then cast her eyes down as she said "I dreamed that Daddy left and never came back. We were crying for him but he didn't listen. He wouldn't come back".

Blair's heart gave a little lurch as she looked at her daughter.

"That is never going to happen, Charlie. Daddy is always going to be there for you".

"Where is he now?" she asked.

Blair's breath caught in her throat. She didn't know. "He's, He's working late that's all".

"He works late everyday" said Charlie sadly.

"Yes I know, but he has a-"

"A lot of responsibility" finished Charlie.

"I know Mommy, you told me that before". She looked at her daughter. She looked far older that her barely five years.

"Just because he works late doesn't mean he won't be there when you need him. He is always there at breakfast and to take you to school".

"I know, but don't you miss him Mommy?"

She looked at her daughter unsure of how to answer. "Yes I miss him Charlie but like you, I know that he will be there when I need him" she said lying about the last part to placate her daughter.

"Is that why you're crying, because you miss him?"

She thought she had wiped her tears. She didn't want Charlie suffering because of her.

"No Charlie I wasn't crying. It's just allergies" she insisted.

Charlie didn't say anything and Blair changed the subject.

"It's late, let's go to bed or we wont be able to wake up for school tomorrow".

"Okay" Charlie said as she wrapped her arms around Blair.

Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them away. She was supposed to be the one comforting her not the other way around. She closed her eyes and tried to push all her problems out her mind. It would be a long night she thought as she wrapped her arms more securely around Charlie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair awoke to the incessant shrill of her alarm clock. She felt horrible. She hadn't gotten much sleep. She slammed her hand on the snooze button and turned to Charlie who was sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Good Morning Mommy" she said smiling.

Despite her bad mood she smiled. This little girl could always make her smile.

"Good Morning baby".

She watched as Charlie looked around.

"Where's Daddy?"

She heard Dorota calling Charlie and she answered quickly. "He's probably somewhere in the house. Why don't you go to Dorota. She's calling you. Get ready for school and Daddy will be there at breakfast, you'll see".

"Okay" she said as she got off the bed and ran out the door.

"Slow down, be careful!" Blair yelled as she got off the bed herself.

She hoped Chuck was around. She didn't want to disappoint Charlie.

She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She still hadn't gotten her period. She was officially four days late she thought. Her heart constricted. She let the shower drown out her tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she went down to breakfast Chuck and Charlie were already eating. She didn't feel like eating so she just grabbed an apple.

"You're not gonna eat Mommy?"

She smiled at her and said "no Charlie, I don't feel like eating right now".

"But you said eating breakfast was important".

She sighed. She was stuck in one of those do as I say not as I do moments.

"I will eat later at work. You know Uncle Jake, when I tell him I didn't eat, he will order a big breakfast for us".

She saw Chuck. He looked angry, but she didn't care. He had no right. There was nothing going on between Jake and her. But who knew what Chuck was up to all the nights he stood out late. She had a feeling it involved a set of twins somewhere.

"Okay Mommy but don't forget to tell Uncle Jake".

"I won't"

She watched Chuck look at Charlie and say "He's not-"

But Blair interrupted him and gave him a hard look.

"I'm going to go and gather some papers before going to work. I will see you after school" said Blair ignoring Chuck and placing a kiss on Charlie's head. She could feel Chuck's eyes on her as she left but she kept on walking.

Chuck watched her walk out. Charlie was the only reason he hadn't gotten up and confronted Blair.

They had barely talked much since that night three weeks ago.

He had left thinking Blair was wrong and had to change but he started thinking about how she would feel. He had forced her into this marriage. She was probably overwhelmed. He felt guilty. He decided to give her the space she needed but it didn't look like it was working things were just getting worse.

"Daddy".

Chuck looked at his daughter and gave her a half smile not wanting her to pick up on his mood.

"Yes Charlie?"

"Mommy is sad".

"Why do you say that?"

"I heard her crying last night in her room. She told me it was allergies but I heard her Daddy, I did" said Charlie looking sad.

Something tightened within him. He didn't want Blair to suffer. She had suffered enough when he left her and what was worse it was affecting Charlie.

"I think she misses you. Daddy can you not work late tonight?" asked Charlie hopefully.

He felt horrible. The only reason he was working late was to give Blair the time she needed to adjust but from the looks of it it was for nothing.

"I'm not going to work late tonight. Did you forget? We have a date. It's the father-daughter dance at school".

Charlie's eyes lit up. "I forgot it was tonight. It's gonna be so much fun".

"I will teach you how to waltz. Daddy and Mommy have waltzed together many times".

Charlie nodded then put a serious face back on. "But you won't forget to spend time with Mommy, will you?"

He looked at Charlie and knew he couldn't keep doing this to Blair. It was only a matter of time before it would start to hurt Charlie. He would speak to her tonight. If she was that unhappy he wouldn't get in her way. He would let her go.

"No, I won't forget. After we come back from the dance I will spend time with Mommy".

Charlie instantly grinned and got up from her chair. "I'm going to go get my backpack".

Chuck nodded and watched her run out. He grimaced thinking of all the time he would miss with Charlie. Tonight he would ask Blair if she wanted a divorce.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't concentrate at work. She couldn't stop thinking about whether or not she was pregnant. She couldn't go on like this. She had to know. She had to take a test but she knew she couldn't do it alone. She needed moral support. She picked up the phone and dialed the one person who would be there for her, the one person who was with her the last time.

"Hey S, I need to ask a favor".

"Anything B, what's wrong".

"Remember how I told you I could be pregnant three weeks ago?"

"Oh B, tell me you are pregnant, it would be great" said Serena enthusiastically.

"No S, well in truth I don't know".

"Are you late?" asked Serena.

"Yes. I'm, I'm four days late".

"That's not that bad B, your cycle could have changed or it's stress".

"It could but I can't not know. I need you to be with me tonight. I'm going to take a test".

"Tonight I'm going to dinner with Dan and his publicist".

"S, please I need you. You know I wouldn't ask otherwise".

"Okay, I will get out of it early".

"You have to come before nine. Chuck is taking Charlie to a dance and they will be back around that time".

"Fine, I will be there around eight. It's the earliest I can convince Dan to let me go".

"Thanks S, I owe you one".

"Yea, yea".

Blair smiled genuinely for the first time in a while as she ended the call.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was going over the plans for a new building when Jake walked into her office.

She had avoided talking about her relationship with Chuck since she had been back to work but from the looks of it he wanted to bring it up again.

"Hey Blair"

"Jake" she said trying to smile but failing miserably.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she insisted.

"Blair" he said in a knowing tone. "I know something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes, in the dark circles under your eyes that you tried to cover up with make-up".

She couldn't help it, a tear escaped her eye before she had time to stop it.

"Hey, hey" he said coming to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"It's going to be alright, just tell me what's wrong so I can help you".

She laughed sardonically. "There's nothing you can do to help me".

He looked at her and wiped her eyes. "Just tell me".

"I fell for Chuck again".

"What do you mean?"

"I agreed to a marriage in paper only but he changed all the rules. He wanted a real marriage and I agreed".

He looked at her darkly but changed his expression. "If it's what you wanted what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I love him and he doesn't love me".

"Have you asked him?" he said breaking the embrace and looking at her in the eyes.

"No, and I wont" she said defiantly.

"Then how will you know how he really feels?"

"He could tell me, but I know he never will".

"Then tell him how you feel".

"I won't do it. You know my story Jake, you know what he did the last time I told him how I felt".

"But maybe he's changed".

She looked at Jake in awe. He really did love her. Only that could justify him defending Chuck.

She sighed and hugged him. "Why couldn't I love you instead?"

He smiled "You do love me".

She smiled "Yes I do".

"Just not the way I would like you to".

She looked away and he gripped her chin and made her look at him again.

"Its okay, Blair. I know you can never love me like I love you".

"You're a great friend Jake" said Blair stepping away from him.

"I know" he said smiling as he picked up some papers and started walking out of her office.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, everything will work out fine, you'll see" he said as he walked out her door.

She sat down and wished what Jake had told her were true. She wished everything would work itself out but she didn't think that was possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was getting Charlie dressed for the dance when Chuck walked in.

"Hi Daddy" said Charlie excitedly.

"Hi Charlie".

"Do you like my dress?"

"Yes it's very pretty".

Blair strapped on Charlie's small black shoes then she turned to Chuck.

She tried to make small talk to ease the tension in the room.

"My mother made the dress Charlie is wearing. I bet she will be the prettiest girl there dressed in this one-of-a-kind dress".

"I'm sure she will be" he said shortly then looked at Charlie. "Ready to go?"

She stepped back feeling like he had struck her, but tried to mask her feelings.

"Yea, I just need to get my coat".

Blair turned and grabbed her daughter's pea coat and put it on her. It would soon be November and the temperature had dropped dramatically.

She put her daughter's matching hat on, smiled, and kissed her on the head.

"Have fun tonight".

Charlie smiled. "I will Mommy, see you later".

"Bye" said Blair as she watched Charlie grab Chuck's hand and walk out the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was in the car in a dark mood. He was going to wait to tonight to talk to Blair but he couldn't. He had to talk to her earlier so he had gone to her office to talk with her.

He never thought he would find her with Jake, in his arms he thought angrily as his hand tightened into a hard fist.

He only stood there long enough to hear Blair tell Jake that she loved him.

He never expected to feel the ache he felt hearing her say those words to someone else. At that moment he had to use all his will power not to burst through that door and beat the living day lights out of, of Jake. He even hesitated saying his name.

"Daddy are you upset?" came the innocent voice of his daughter.

He turned to his daughter and smiled despite what he was feeling.

"No sweetheart I'm not upset. I'm happy; we are going to have a great time".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was in the middle of a sea of little girls and their fathers. In other circumstances he would find any way to get out of there but he was spending time with his daughter. That made up for all the other rowdy kids there.

He had been pulled in every direction by Charlie who wanted to introduce him to all of her little friends.

Charlie came to an abrupt halt then turned to him. "Daddy you said you would teach me to waltz".

He smiled "Yes I did" he said as he grabbed her hands and started to teach her the steps.

She was a natural. She only stumbled a couple of times before she got the gist of it.

"This is fun" she said beaming up at him. He smiled and thought of Jake taking his place in their lives and couldn't conceive that possibility.

"Well let me teach you some new steps" he said as he picked her up and spun her around until she giggled.

As he spun her around he stopped short when the new principle Mrs. Ferguson took them a picture.

"Perfect" she said.

He gave a half smile then said "Thank you".

He spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing with Charlie putting his relationship with Blair in the back of his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was in her room nervously pacing as she called for Dorota.

Dorota entered the room and looked at Blair worriedly. "What is wrong Mrs. Blair?"

"Dorota I need you to go to a pharmacy and buy me a pregnancy test".

Dorota's eyes widened. She was about to say something but Blair stopped her.

"Just like before, don't ask any questions, please" she said the last word barely above a whisper.

She said something in Polish then put her both hand on either side of Blair's cheek.

"Okay, Mrs Blair".

She smiled and said "Dorota, it's Blair, just Blair".

Dorota nodded and walked out the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked at the clock willing the time to pass. It was almost eight. Where was Serena?

Fifteen minutes later Dorota got back with the pregnancy test and there were still no sign of Serena.

She was getting anxious so she got on the phone and dialed her number.

When Serena answered she said "Where are you, it's almost eight-thirty" they will be back soon.

"I'm almost there B, sorry it took me longer than I thought to get out of dinner".

"Just hurry S" said Blair frantically as she ended the call.

Ten minutes later Serena walked through her door and dropped her bag.

"Okay, I'm here now. You can do it" she said to Blair giving her a reassuring hug.

Blair went to the bathroom and took the test. The whole time her hands were shaking so much she thought she was going to drop it.

As she exited the bathroom Serena put a timer on.

In those ten minutes she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She kept thinking about her life and how it would change with the results of this test.

Her thoughts were brought to a screeching halt with the ding of the cooking timer.

She picked up the test and looked at it. She couldn't breathe as she saw the results and looked at Serena.

At that same moment Charlie burst through the door with Chuck right behind her.

"Look Mommy look at the picture of me and Daddy".

But she didn't look at Charlie she could only look at Chuck who was looking at her with such a dark stare that holding the results tightly was all she could do to maintain herself upright.

A/N: Don't hate me for leaving it there lol but it was necessary. I know this chapter was sort of a downer but it was necessary. I hate to say it but there's only maybe two or three chapters left in this story. I've loved every minute of it but it has to come to an end. So do you think she is pregnant?? If you want to see the PIC of Chuck and Charlie at the dance follow the link on my profile. If you all review I will try to have the next one up by tomorrow or Monday, so REVIEW!!!

XoXo Chrys


	29. I'm Done

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 29

Blair couldn't breathe. She looked away from Chuck to stare at Serena. Serena was nervously looking from Chuck to me. Charlie broke the silence in the room.

"What's wrong?"

Serena snapped out of it first. "Nothing Charlie. Mommy and Daddy just have to talk" she said turning Charlie around and ushering her towards the door.

"But I wanted to show Mommy my picture" said Charlie.

"You can show it to her later. Come on, let's give them some privacy. You can show the picture to me and show me your new room".

Charlie perked up and said "Okay Aunt Serena" as they walked out the room hand in hand.

After the door was closed behind them Blair knew she was trapped. There was no way she was getting out of this.

Chuck moved close to her. His expression hadn't changed. "Are you?" he said in a threatening tone.

Her breath got caught in her throat.

He grabbed her arm forcefully and brought her closer to him. "Are you pregnant?"

She flinched; tears welled up in her eyes. She knew she couldn't lie to him. Not when he would find out eventually. "Yes" she said brokenly.

She watched as he closed his eyes tightly as if to try to get some measure of composure.

She was prepared to hear him rage on about not telling him about it sooner but she was not prepared for what came out of his mouth next.

He opened his eyes and looked intently at her. "Is it mine?"

Her tears fell. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that he would ask her that. The pain that his words caused made it almost impossible to breathe.

She took a few short breaths and gave him a hard stare. She swung at him almost in reflex.

The crack of the slap resonated throughout the room.

"How could you ask me that?" she shouted. "Who else's would it be?"

He was rubbing his left cheek and she was glad.

"Jake's" he said as if it was totally logical.

"I've never slept with Jake. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that".

"I wasn't born yesterday Blair. I went to your job earlier today. I heard you tell him you loved him".

She stood shocked. Now he was spying on her.

"You had no right to eavesdrop on a private conversation".

"I have no right to eavesdrop on my wife telling another man that she is in love with him? That is just great".

"Of course I love him. Why wouldn't I? He has been there for me. He has been there for Charlie. I love him, just not in the way he would like me to. I love him like he was my brother, not that I should be explaining any of this to you!" she yelled.

She composed herself long enough to say in a normal but dead serious tone "He has never let me down as many times as you have" she said angrily "and I'm done" she said wiping her tears.

"What do you mean you're done?" he said tersely.

She walked to the door and opened it. "I mean I'm done. I can't stay married to you. Too much has been said that can never be taken back. Leave" she said seriously.

"Blair-" he said his tone changing as he walked up to her.

"I don't want to hear it. I want a divorce".

"What about Charlie? What about our baby?"

He hit a nerve in her and she snapped.

"Now it's our baby? You should have thought of all of that before you spoke! Now it's too late".

"Blair, I'm sorry. I was wrong".

"I don't care. Sorry is not enough, not anymore" she said tears poring down her cheek.

He didn't look like he was moving so she pushed at his chest making him stumble into the hallway.

She heard a shout and a door open but she ignored it. She was too focused on getting Chuck as far away from her as possible.

"Leave! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Blair, please. I'm really sorry".

"I want you to gather your things and leave. My lawyer will be in touch".

"Blair, wait, be reasonable".

"You have never been reasonable. If you won't leave then Charlie and I will".

They were interrupted by a little voice shouting.

"No! Why are you fighting? Daddy, don't leave! Mommy, stop it!" Screamed Charlie, tears running down her cheek.

Serena was right behind her apologizing. "I'm sorry Blair she ran out before I had a chance to stop her".

Blair wiped her eyes and told her "its okay, thanks for trying".

"Charlie, go with Serena back to your room".

"No Mommy, you're making Daddy leave. I don't want him to go anywhere".

"Charlotte, go!" said Blair losing the little patience she had left.

Charlie's face crumpled and she started sobbing.

Blair watched as Chuck looked at her then at Charlie. She watched him walk to Charlie and crouch down.

"Charlie, it's going to be alright, don't cry" he said as he hugged her.

"Don't leave me Daddy, please".

"I won't ever leave you Charlie, you know that. I have to go now but I will see you soon, okay?" he said.

Charlie pushed herself off of Chuck. "No! You promised me you weren't going anywhere. You both promised me. You're liars" she said looking at both of them.

Blair's heart constricted. Her daughter had never spoken to her like that and it was all Chuck's fault.

She watched Charlie as she went on.

"Fine, if you want to leave, go. I don't need you. I don't need any of you" she said, her face all wet with tears.

"I hate you both!" she cried as she turned around and ran back to her room.

Blair felt like she was going to be sick. Even though she knew her daughter really didn't mean what she had said, it still hurt her deeply.

"See what you have done?" she said to Chuck. "Leave, before you do any more damage".

She watched as he got up and looked at her remorsefully.

"I'm going. Tell Charlie, I'm sorry, tell her that I will see her soon".

"Just go" said Blair then turned around and went back into the room, slamming the door behind her.

Once the door was closed Blair slid to the floor and buried her hands in her face crying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you do?" asked Serena not knowing what had transpired.

"I do what I do best" he said with no emotion. "I fuck everything up".

"Tell Blair I won't fight her. Tell her to just let me see my children. That's all I ask".

Serena watched as he started walking down the stairs. He stopped long enough to say "Tell her I'm truly sorry" then he turned around and kept walking.

Serena shook her head. She could not wrap her mind around what had just happened. At least she knew Blair was pregnant, though the news was probably not very uplifting at that moment. She had to get Blair. She had to tell her to be strong and compose herself long enough to talk to Charlie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was trying to catch a breath in between sobs when she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away" said Blair thinking it was Chuck.

"B, it's me. Chuck left. Open the door".

She felt like her world was coming to an end.

She slowly picked herself up off the floor and opened the door.

She looked at Serena and launched herself into her arms.

"Don't cry, its okay B. Tell me what happened".

She started telling Serena what happened but it all came out jumbled.

"Slow down. I can't understand you. What did Chuck do?"

"He thought the baby was Jake's".

"What? How could he think such a thing?"

"I told Jake I loved him today and Chuck overheard. He thought I mean that I was in love with him".

"I can't believe he thought that. It's ridiculous".

"Yea well you can imagine what I felt when I heard him say it".

"Do you ever think you could-"

"No" said Blair with some finality. He has hurt me too many times. I'm done".

"But B, you're having his baby and what about Charlie".

"Oh God Charlie" said Blair. She had momentarily forgotten about her in her own grief. "I have to talk to her".

Blair spun around quickly and headed to the door but she suddenly felt light-headed.

Serena was there instantly next to her.

"Blair you need to take it slow, calm down. All this is not good for the baby".

How is it that you could be pregnant and not know and not have any symptoms, but the minute you find out you are you're dizzy and nauseous at the same time.

She wondered if it was psychological or really due to her pregnancy. The only thing she knew for certain is that she felt horrible.

She took a few deep breaths and rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine S, you can let go".

"You sure?" asked Serena, reluctant to let her go.

"Yes, I promise I'm fine".

"Serena, I can't thank you enough for being here but I need to be by myself. I need to talk to Charlie".

"B, I can't leave you alone".

"Serena, please, I will call you tomorrow".

Serena didn't want to but she agreed.

"If you don't call me tomorrow I'm coming back".

"Don't worry" she said putting on a smile. "I will probably be your alarm clock. My call will be the first thing you hear tomorrow".

Serena wrapped her arms around her. "Call me if you need me to come back, it doesn't matter what time".

Blair had a lump in her throat but managed to say "Okay".

She watched Serena walk down the stairs as she walked to Charlie's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena was afraid she had made a mistake leaving Blair alone. She shouldn't be by herself at a time like this. She picked up her cell and dialed the one person who could get through to her.

"Eleanor, hi, it's Serena".

"Hello Serena, what a surprise. It's so good to hear from you".

"Yes, it's good to hear from you too".

"What can I do for you dear?"

"I'm, I'm calling you because of Blair".

"Blair? Has anything happened? What's wrong?"

"You need to come quickly. She needs you. She kicked Chuck out the house".

Blair would hate her tomorrow, but she had to do this.

"Oh no. I thought they would work things out".

"I thought so too" said Serena.

"Don't worry. I will be at her apartment in twenty minutes".

"Thank you Eleanor. I will check in tomorrow".

"No thank you Serena for calling me".

Serena ended the call and dialed another number. Blair wasn't the only one who couldn't be left to their own devices.

"Nate, its Serena. You have to go find Chuck. I'm afraid he will do something crazy".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair knocked on her daughter's door. She could hear her little cries and it hurt her.

"Charlie, its Mommy. Can I come in?"

"No! I want you to go, just like you made Daddy leave".

This was what she was most afraid of. Her worst fear came true. Charlie had suffered because of her and Chuck.

Blair opened the door and walked in. She made out the huddled form of her daughter on her bed.

She sat down on the side of her bed and started rubbing her back.

"I know you're angry at me right now, but you have to understand".

"I don't want to understand. You made him leave".

"I know I did and I'm sorry but I had to".

"Why? Why did you have to do that? Asked Charlie brokenly.

"Oh sweetheart" said Blair as she picked her up and held her close.

"It's hard to explain".

"Try" said Charlie while wiping her runny nose.

"Daddy and Mommy just realized that they would be happier apart then together".

"Why? We were happy. Don't you remember? We were" said Charlie trying to make Blair understand.

"Yes we were, but only for a little while. You wouldn't want Mommy and Daddy to be sad all the time would you?"

"No" came Charlie's small reply.

"Then we have to be apart but that doesn't mean that we don't love you. You are the most important thing in both of our lives. Your Daddy is still going to come see you and you will go see him".

"But it won't be the same. I won't see him all the time".

"No it won't be the same but we will make it work, I promise".

"You promised me that we would stay together".

"I know I did, I'm sorry, but I will try to not break any more of my promises. I really am sorry Charlie. The last thing Mommy wanted was for you to get hurt. Do you forgive me?"

Charlie nodded and buried her face in Blair's neck.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I'm sorry for all the bad things I said to you, I didn't mean it. I love you" Charlie said in between sobs.

Blair lay back on Charlie bed and tightened her hold on her daughter.

"I know Charlie. You don't have to apologize. I know that you didn't mean it. Shh. Don't cry" said Blair gently rocking Charlie.

She started humming Charlie her favorite lullaby and before she knew it, Charlie was asleep.

She shifted and laid Charlie on her bed. She got up and found her pajamas and gently changed her then tucked her in.

She silently walked out of her room and nearly collided with her mother.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I came because Serena called me. What happened?"

Blair quickly told her everything, all the while trying to stay strong. Hoping her mother would think she was alright and go home.

At the end of it Eleanor was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Honestly. I honestly don't know how you both could make such a mess of things".

"It wasn't my fault Mom, It was Chuck's"

"It was both of you. If you both would just talk to each other clearly and tell each other how you feel none of this would have happened".

"Mom I'm not going to argue about this with you anymore. Chuck doesn't love me. It was blatantly obvious when he thought that the baby I was carrying was Jake's".

"Blair-"

"I don't want to hear it. None of your pep-talks are going to make me change my mind this time Mom".

"Fine" said Eleanor. "At least let me hold you. You look like you need it".

When her Mom put her arms around her she broke down.

She felt like Charlie as her mother led her to her room and put her to bed caressing her face until she fell asleep.

That is how she stayed. For the next two weeks she barely left that room. She had called Jake to quit her job but he wouldn't hear of it. He told her according to him she was on a sabbatical and could come back whenever she was ready. Her mother and Serena tried to get through to her but she ignored them. Eleanor had been staying in the guest room to take care of Charlie for the time being and Blair was grateful. She had an ache in her heart and didn't know if it would ever go away. All she did was sleep and barely eat. The only time she talked much was when Charlie would come in to see her. She knew she had to snap out of it, but she couldn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chuck!" shouted Nate as he pulled him away from oncoming traffic.

"Why did you stop me?" he said brusquely as he pushed Nate off of him.

"Because I love my god-daughter and she wouldn't want to see her father die".

Chuck closed his eyes thinking of his little girl. He hadn't seen her in two weeks. It hurt so much. He stumbled.

"Chuck, come on you need to shower, a shave, and to drink some coffee, you're drunk".

"Am I?" he said looking at him. "I didn't know. I can't tell the difference anymore".

"Come on" said Nate as he dragged him back into his building and into the elevator.

Nate looked at Chuck and didn't know what to do for him anymore. He hadn't seen him like this since his father died.

He pulled Chuck into his bathroom and pushed him in the shower turning on the cold water.

Chuck felt the water and it pulled him out of his momentary trance.

"Damn it Nate, turn the water off!" Shouted Chuck.

"No not until you snap out of it. You need to pull yourself together and go after Blair. She needs you".

"No she doesn't. I was a bastard. All I ever do is hurt her. Now I've hurt both of them. Charlie hates me".

"No she doesn't. She just said those things because she was upset".

"No she hates me, they both hate me".

"They don't hate you. Charlie and Blair love you".

"Blair doesn't love me. All I've ever done was cause her pain. I don't blame her for hating me. I hate myself".

"Blair loves you. She's always loved you. Don't you remember? She told you she loved you more than five years ago".

"Yes, and what did I do? I told her 'that's too bad' and walked out".

Nate turned off the faucet and bent down to Chuck's level.

"She still loves you, despite everything you have ever done to her".

"She's pregnant, did I tell you".

"I do remember you mentioning it in another one of you drunken stupors" said Nate smiling at Chuck.

"I'm going to be a father again and I've screwed that up too. The baby would probably hate me too".

"Chuck you have to stop. No one hates you, especially not your family".

Chuck looked at Nate then looked away.

"Chuck, why didn't you tell Blair you love her?"

Chuck's gaze instantly went back to Nate.

"How do you know I love her?"

"It's me you're talking to man. I'm the only one you admitted it to many years ago. I don't think anything has changed. Has it?"

"Yes".

"Are you telling me you don't love her?" asked Nate his temper rising. If he said no he vowed to punch him until he changed his answer.

"I love her more now than I did then, if that's possible".

Nate smiled and helped him up. "It is possible. I think you should go tell her that. I think she needs to hear it".

"She doesn't want to see me" he said brokenly.

"Then make her. Make her listen. I have never seen Chuck Bass bow out of a fight. Go and tell her. If after everything she still feels the same at least you know you did all you could".

Chuck put his arm on Nate's shoulder. "Thanks Nate, I dont-"

"You don't have to say anything. Just take a shower and then go see Blair".

Chuck nodded but they were interrupted by Nate's cell phone. He frowned and picked it up.

"Hey Serena, what's up?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was in her bed wallowing when Serena came into her room.

"If you came to try to get me out of this room you are wasting your time".

She watched as Serena smiled at her then she noticed the cup of water in her hand.

She felt the cold water run down her face and couldn't believe Serena had done that. Blair was trying to dry herself off when she glared at her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked annoyingly.

"Because I had to. If you won't fight for yourself, then I will. You need to get up, take a shower, and eat something".

"I don't feel like it".

"Well I bet your baby does. You have to eat. You could harm the baby. Is that what you want?"

Blair's eyes welled up with tears. She didn't want to hurt her baby. Since the moment she had found out she was pregnant her whole perspective changed. She wanted the baby. She loved it already, especially if it was the last thing of Chuck she would have.

"Get up, come on" said Serena putting the glass down on.

Blair acceded. She couldn't keep living like this. It wasn't fair to Charlie.

She pulled the blankets off of her and stood up.

"Thanks, S. I'm going to take a shower".

Serena beamed, glad she was seeing some of the old Blair back in her eyes. But her happiness only lasted a couple of seconds.

Blair took two steps and felt a searing pain in her stomach.

She gasped and grabbed her stomach.

"Serena" Blair grimaced through tears. "Call 911. I think I'm losing the baby".

A/N: Again I plead with you don't hate me lol. This has been in the works for a while. The next chapter will probably be the last one. I'm not sure, but I'm warning you that it most likely will be. I will try to update as soon as I can but I make no guarantees. I have class this week, so who knows. But I will try. I want to hear your opinions. Think she will lose the baby? Don't forget to REVIEW!!!

XoXo Chrys


	30. Because I Love You

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *Sighs* I can dream…

Chapter 30

Serena looked at Blair in horror and picked up her cell quickly.

"B, lay down, now!" shouted Serena.

After she got off the phone with the 911 operator she went to Blair who had tears streaming down her face.

"I don't want to lose the baby S, Oww!" she said clutching her belly.

"You're not. Don't worry" said Serena willing her words to be true.

The ambulance came with rapid speed and before they knew it they were on their way to the hospital.

"Call my Mom, S" Blair managed to say in between grimaces.

Serena ignored her. She knew who she had to call. She picked up her cell and dialed a number.

She heard Nate say "Hey Serena, what's up?"

"Nate is Chuck there with you? It's an emergency".

"Yea he's right here next to me, what's wrong?"

"It's Blair. I think she could be losing the baby. We are on our way to the hospital. Chuck needs to be there".

She heard Nate tell Chuck and heard him curse loudly.

He came on the phone. "Serena, how is she?"

"I don't know" she said as tears spilled over her cheeks.

At that moment she noticed some blood on Blair's pants and panicked.

"Oh god Chuck, there's blood".

She heard Chuck shout "What hospital?" she told him and then ended the call.

Serena was glad that they had given Blair something. She was nearing hysteria and that would have worsened her state.

When she saw the hospital come into view she made a silent prayer for the baby and thanks that they were finally there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck had never felt the way he was feeling at that moment. His heart was pounding so loudly it was the only thing he could hear.

"Chuck, Chuck!" yelled Nate as he made his way out of the apartment and into the busy New York streets.

He ignored him. His only thought was of Blair. He had to get to her. If she lost the baby- he shook his head. He couldn't even think of that possibility. If she did, it would all be his fault. He hurt her. He made her suffer. It was all him.

He shouted into his cell then Nate grabbed his arm.

"Chuck, you're going to catch pneumonia. You're soaked, its thirty degrees out here".

"I don't care. If that is the only thing that happens to me, I would be lucky. I deserve worse".

"Chuck come up and change then we can go see Blair".

"No!, It's my wife Nate, my baby. I'm going".

Nate knew he couldn't argue with him. It was useless and in truth he was worried too.

"There's the limo, I will see you later, maybe".

"What do you mean?" asked Nate.

"If Blair loses the baby, I just may let a truck hit me".

"Chuck" said Nate.

But he ignored him as he opened the door and got in the car. He barely noticed Nate as he got in after him. His mind was on Blair and what she must be going through at that moment without him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Chuck arrived at the hospital he all but barked at the woman behind the desk who looked at him with wide eyes and gave him her room number.

He took to the nearest flight of stairs not wanting to wait for the elevators. He didn't even notice if Nate was behind him. He just knew he had to get to her.

When he arrived at the room the doctor was walking out of it. He closed the door behind him and faced Chuck.

"May I help you?" said the doctor looking at him curiously.

"I'm Chuck Bass. My wife is in that room. Can you tell me how she is? Did she, did she lose the baby?" he asked fearing the answer.

The doctor held out a hand and said, "I'm Dr. Jeremy Wright. I'm the on-call OB/GYN".

Chuck took his hand and shook it not having time for pleasantries, he asked again, "Did she lose it?"

"No".

Chuck exhaled deeply. He felt as if a weight had been lifted. He could finally breathe properly.

"But that doesn't mean everything's all clear".

"What do you mean by that?" he asked sharply.

"She started bleeding and cramping. I'm sorry to say this but she could very well lose this baby. She hasn't lost it yet, but if things don't change, she most likely will".

Chuck couldn't take it. He didn't want anything to happen to Blair or the baby. He grabbed the doctor by his white jacket in a tight fist.

"Do something for her! Make her stop bleeding. If it's about money, I don't care how much it costs. I could probably buy this whole hospital, but please save the baby" he said and he was surprised to find himself choked up.

The doctor unclenched Chuck's hand from his jacket and stepped back. "There is nothing I can do, I'm sorry. It's all up to your wife now".

Chuck looked down and found he couldn't see. His vision was blurred by tears which he angrily swiped before they could fall.

"I've given her a mild sedative. She was hysterical and that would only precipitate a miscarriage. The only thing she can do now is lie still and calm".

Chuck barely heard the doctor as he pushed past him to grasp the handle of the door.

"I'm going to do my rounds, I will check in, in a half hour to see if her condition has changed".

He entered the room and saw Blair on the bed huddled in a ball, asleep with her hand on her stomach.

His insides twisted. She looked so pale and vulnerable. All he wanted to do was protect her. He went to stand by her bedside and caressed her cheek. She didn't move.

The only sound in the room was the constant drip of a clear solution that was making its way into Blair via an IV.

He looked around then brought a chair so that he could be as close to her as possible.

He didn't know how long he stayed there just staring at her calling himself all the foul words he could think of before Nate and Serena walked in.

He looked up but ignored them.

"I stepped out because I wasn't feeling well. I went to the cafeteria to grab some crackers when I bumped into Nate on his way to this room" she whispered.

He nodded but he didn't want anyone here. He wanted to be alone with Blair.

"Nate, take Serena home, then go home yourself. I will call you if anything changes".

"What! I'm not going anywhere. That is my best friend lying there. I'm not leaving her side".

Chuck closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose then said coldly, "I have the right to have you escorted out of the room if I want to. I'm her husband".

Serena looked at him incredulously. "I'm the one who called you. Blair didn't want me to. I'm the one who thought you should be here. Now I know I made a mistake. You're trying to make me leave. I can't believe it. You're trying to make me leave and it's your fault that she is here".

His face contorted and she felt guilty for what she had just said.

"I know it's my fault. No one has to tell me that but I want you to go. You are pregnant. I don't want to be responsible for anything happening to you as well. I want you to go home and get some rest. Call Eleanor for me. You can come back later if you want".

"Chuck, I'm not le-"

But he interrupted her. "If you don't leave now, I promise I will have security escort you out" he said with some finality.

"Come on Serena, let's go. We can come back later. He wants to be alone with her".

"Nate my limo driver is on stand-by around the block. Tell him I sent you. Before he drops you off, tell him to come back and be waiting in case I need him".

Nate nodded then took a protesting Serena out the room and closed the door behind him.

He must have been sitting there for about fifteen minutes holding her hand before he saw her eyes flutter and open.

She saw him and her eyes softened but just as fast she masked it and they hardened. She must have momentarily forgotten what he had done to her he thought bitterly.

"What are you doing here?" she said harshly as she untangled her hand from his.

He ignored her question and asked "How are you feeling?"

Her breath caught and she looked at him, placing both her hands on her stomach. "Did I lo- Did I lose the baby?" she asked while tears filled her eyes.

"No, you haven't lost the baby" he said while letting his hand trail down her cheek. "The doctor said you have to calm down and try not to move".

She tried to avoid his touch but wasn't successful.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No" she said as she blinked back her tears.

"That must be a good sign then".

She shrugged then tried to scoot away from him.

"Don't move Blair, you can make the situation worse".

She stiffened then nodded. She looked strangely at him then asked "Why are you all wet?"

He gave her a broken smile. "Nate threw me in the shower. His form of intervention I guess. That is where we were when we got the news. I didn't stop to change".

"You shouldn't have come" she said callously.

"Blair, I'm so sorry for everything. I never wanted anything to happen to you".

"I don't believe you. I don't want to hear anymore of your apologies. They mean nothing to me now".

She picked up the sheet and checked herself. There was still a little blood. Not as much as before, but it was still there.

She couldn't take it any longer. Her tears started pouring out of her cheeks and she started sobbing.

She didn't notice when Chuck got up and embraced her. She just knew that she was in his arms holding on to him as if he were a life-line.

"Please don't cry Blair. It could make it worse. Please, I can't take it when you cry".

She heard his words and pushed herself out of his arms. "I don't believe you. I don't believe anything you say any more. I want you to leave. Get out!" she shouted as the door opened up and a doctor walked in.

"What's all the commotion?" he asked.

"I gave strict orders for you to remain as calm as possible. The last time I checked, you hadn't miscarried yet. I came to see if anything has changed".

She paled but nodded. A nurse came in after him wheeling and ultrasound machine.

She watched as it was set up then was asked to raise her gown. She was familiar with the routine having been through this when she was pregnant with Charlie but those times had been happy. She hadn't been distraught thinking everything depended with this one procedure.

She felt the cold gel and shivered slightly.

She watched as the screen came to life. She couldn't make anything out. She looked at the doctor anxiously.

"Am I still pregnant? Did I lose the baby?"

Dr. Wright smiled. "No you didn't. I am pleased to say I can still see the embryo. You see that little thing right there?" he asked pointing to a spot on the screen.

They both nodded with smiles on their faces.

"That is your baby".

"That little thing that looks like a bean, is our baby?" Chuck asked in wonderment.

Dr. Wright laughed and said "Yes it is".

"I don't know if we will be able to hear the heartbeat seeing as how she is only about five weeks along, but we can try. Would you like that?"

"Yes" he said not letting Blair get a word in edgewise.

He pushed a button and moved the handle of the sonogram machine over Blair's belly again.

After a couple of moments they could hear a faint thumping rhythm pounding rapidly.

"That is your baby's heartbeat".

She couldn't believe it she thought as she wiped her face which was wet with tears. She couldn't believe that she hadn't lost the baby. She sent a prayer of thanks to whatever higher power that had let her baby live.

The doctor turned the machine off and the nurse wheeled it out.

She was so happy at this moment she didn't even give thought to Chuck and what he had done to her.

"This in no way means that you are completely out of the woods" Dr. Wright said seriously.

A look of horror passed through her face but she tried to cover it up.

"I don't want to alarm you but you could still lose the baby. I'm going to leave you here at least until tomorrow for observation. We are going to take your HCG levels to see if they continue to rise as they are supposed to".

"What are HCG levels?" asked Chuck not knowing what the doctor was talking about.

"The hormone, humanchorionic gonadotropin, is produced during pregnancy. It is made by cells that form the placenta, which nourishes the egg after it has been fertilized and becomes attached to the uterine wall. We monitor its levels as one of the ways to show us if the pregnancy is progressing as it should be" said Dr. Wright while standing up.

"If you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask".

Chuck stood up and shook his hand tightly. "Thank you for everything" the doctor nodded and turned to Blair.

"You're condition is stable now but I want you on complete bed rest for the time being. I don't want you moving around yet. We'll see if we could change that after we do the tests that are necessary tomorrow.

Blair nodded and said "thank you doctor" as she watched him walk out.

She shifted on the bed carefully and came face to face with Chuck.

She was happy but that didn't change anything. It didn't change what he had done to her.

"Now that you know that I'm still pregnant, you can leave".

"I'm not going anywhere".

"Don't make me call the nurse. I will tell her having you here is affecting me and she will make you leave".

"Blair, please".

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. How many times do I have to tell you? You've hurt me for the last time".

"I never meant to hu-"

"You never meant to hurt me you say. That sounds ridiculous coming from you. You accused me of being unfaithful and that our child was Jake's all in one breath and you never meant to hurt me. What, was I suppose to feel good after you said that to me?" she asked sarcastically.

She watched him rub his temple then say, "No, I was a bastard. I know you would never had done that. I just- I just saw you with Jake and I went crazy".

"Why? I don't mean anything to you. You accused me of being unfaithful. Where were you all those nights when you didn't come home huh? She asked her temper rising.

"Working".

Blair rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of your lies. Just go".

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I want to be there for you".

"But I don't want you to. I want a divorce. I told you. I don't want to be tied to you in that way. I don't want you to be my husband".

She watched as his expression changed, like he was hurt. She felt guilty but then she cursed herself. He didn't care about her. He had hurt her in worse ways.

"Fine I won't be your husband".

His words made her feel like someone had cut off her air supply. She hadn't expected him to give in so easily. She now knew for certain that he didn't feel anything for her. She took a breath as she tried to hold her tears at bay.

"I won't be your husband if you don't want me to be but I am me and you're you".

Her breath caught in her throat. Those words had been haunting her since the day she had said them to him more than five years ago.

"We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck" he said as he took her hand and stared fixedly into her eyes.

"The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you ever had, I will stand by you through anything".

Her tears spilled over and her voice broke as she asked "And why would you do that?"

He got up and took her face in his hands and said, "Because I love you".

She took a few short breaths. She couldn't believe it. He had said the words she had been waiting to hear for so long. He looked at her with an expression she hadn't seen before. She watched as a tear trailed down his cheek. Her eyes widened as she lifted her hand and wiped it. She looked into his eyes and she just knew he was telling her the truth.

She knew she loved him but how could she trust him with her heart again?

"I-"

"Blair!" exclaimed Eleanor as she burst through the door interrupting them.

Chuck released her and stepped back as her mother came and wrapped her arms around her.

"You had me worried sick. What's happened? Did you? Did you-"

"No" answered Blair knowing her mother was having difficulty uttering the sentence.

She watched her mother sigh "Oh thank god".

"How are you Charles?" asked Eleanor noticing Chuck for the first time.

"I'm fine Eleanor" though he look anything but fine.

"Mom where's Charlie?" asked Blair.

"She is down in the hospital's day care. I didn't know how you were. I was afraid to bring Charlotte in here and have her see you when you weren't up to it".

"Can you go get her please? I want my baby with me".

"Alright darling" said Eleanor as she kissed Blair on the head then turned and walked out the door.

Once the sound of the door closing had faded she looked at Chuck. He was staring at her with bleakness in his eyes. He looked so unhappy. He needed a shave and there were dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks. He looked like he had lost the one thing that mattered most to him.

"Chuck" she said and he was instantly at her side.

"Is anything wrong? Are you in pain? He asked anxiously.

"Yes" she said truthfully.

"I'll go get the doctor" said Chuck quickly as he turned but Blair stopped him.

"No! Chuck, not that kind of pain" she said.

He looked at her confused. "My heart is in pain. I-"

"No Blair. You don't have to say anything. I know what I said doesn't change things. I just wanted you to know how I feel, how I've always felt about you".

"Always?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Always" he confirmed.

"I know you can never forgive me for all the things I did to you-"

"Chuck" she interrupted but he ignored her.

"I can't even forgive myself. I've hurt you too many times. I'm so sorry. But this is the last straw. You almost lost the" but he couldn't finish the sentence. "I'm going to give you the divorce you want. I'm not going to fight you. I just hope that in time you will let me see Charlie and the baby too, when it's born" he said remorsefully.

She couldn't believe it. She had never seen Chuck Bass admit defeat. She had never seen him speak of the way he felt as much as he was doing right now and it brought tears to her eyes. This was all she had ever wanted from him. She didn't want the divorce. She loved him and didn't want him to leave her.

She cleared her throat, took his hand, and started talking.

"Did you know I forgave you for what you did to me five years ago the night you told me about your mother?"

"You did?" he asked not quite believing her.

"Yes, I was just too stubborn to tell you. I knew that if I told you, I would be lost. There would be nothing to keep you at arm's length, where I wanted you because you hadn't told me how you felt towards me".

She heard him curse and she gave him a half smile.

"I was an idiot. I should have told you sooner. I should have told you five years ago" he said shaking his head at his stupidity. "I went and ruined everything when I asked you if the baby was mine".

"That hurt me so much" she said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I don't even know how that came out of my mouth. I know it was my baby. I know you would never have done that to me. I just lost it when I saw you with Jake. I was-" he hesitated. "I was jealous".

She laughed. "Chuck Bass just admitted he was jealous".

He looked at her with a dark stare. "It's not funny".

"Yes it is" she insisted but she let her smile die down.

"I forgive you" she said in a low voice.

"What?" he said afraid to believe her.

"I forgive you for what you said to me".

"No" he said adamantly. "You can't forgive me. I don't deserve it. You're in this hospital because of me".

"You can't tell me how to feel Chuck and I've already forgiven you".

He looked at her with an expression that was half smile half grimace.

"So what does that mean for us?" he asked afraid to push her too much.

"Before I-"she started then stopped. She sighed which sounded more like a "humph". Then started again. "Before I answer that, I want to know one thing" she said seriously.

"Anything. Whatever you want to know I will tell you" he said quickly.

"If we stay married how do I know that you will remain faithful? How do I know that five years from now you wont turn around, hate your domestic life, and think you've made a mistake?" she asked brokenly.

"That would never happen" he said forcefully.

"How do you know that?"

"Blair, in the five years that I was away whenever I would close my eyes it was your face I would see. I know no other woman could make me feel anything close to what you make me feel when you so much as look at me".

"Really?" she said thinking that wasn't possible.

"Really. I cant believe you don't know what you do to me when you look at me a certain way or how I feel when I see you sing our daughter to sleep".

She was speechless. She always wanted to hear Chuck tell her he loved her or at least cared about her. Now that he finally opened up about his feelings he couldn't stop talking about them. She hoped that would never change. She loved it. She loved him.

She smiled through her tears. "Now I guess I do".

"When I was out all those nights I wasn't with any woman, I swear to you-"

"Chuck you don't have to-"

"Yes I do" he insisted. "I was angry with you after you dismissed me and the talk about the possible pregnancy. Then I went out that same night and thought how you must feel. I all but trapped you into this marriage. I thought the only way to make it better was to give you some space. I wanted to give you time to adjust so I spent all my time working. You can even ask Robert the janitor that cleans my office if you don't believe me. He told me to go home many times".

She looked at him with such tenderness, then put her hand on his face, and watched as he closed his eyes as she caressed him.

"I believe you".

When he opened them again she was smiling. She knew there was no reason to keep how she felt a secret from him.

"I love you" she said. "I never stopped". She watched as the shadows disappeared from his eyes and saw him smile brightly.

"Every night for all the five years that you were gone it was your face I would see too. How could I forget you, when you were constantly with me, in Charlie's smile or in her eyes" she said.

"God, I love you too" he said as he captured her lips. She felt Chuck's lips stroke hers once twice but it was restrained. She guessed he was afraid to hurt her but she didn't want that. She needed to feel how much he wanted her. She let her tongue tease him until he moaned.

It was the first kiss of their new beginning.

She smiled through the kiss and he deepened it but they were interrupted.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" came Charlie's worried voice.

Blair broke the kiss, smiled, and looked at Charlie.

"I'm great" she said. Then Charlie noticed Chuck.

"Daddy!" she cried as she ran to Chuck. He smiled and outstretched his arms waiting for her. Once she was in his arms he lifted her up, threw her in the air, then held her close.

"I've missed you so much" said Charlie tears already forming in her eyes.

"I think I will come back later" said Eleanor looking at them. "You all need time alone together".

Blair smiled at her mother then said "You were right".

"About what dear?"

"Everything worked out better than anything I could have hoped for".

Her mother smiled and said "I'm glad" as she turned around and closed the door behind her.

"I missed you too Charlie" said Chuck kissing her on her head.

"I'm sorry for the bad things I said to you. I didn't mean it" she said as tears escaped her eyes.

"Don't cry. I hate to see you cry. I know you didn't mean anything you said and even if you did I would deserve it. I have not been a very good Daddy.

"That's not true" protested Charlie. "You're the best Daddy in the whole universe" she said stretching out her arms for emphasis. "I love you".

He gathered her close and said "Oh Charlie. I love you too sweetheart".

Charlie broke their embrace then asked "Daddy why are you all wet?"

Chuck laughed and said, "It's a long story" then turned Charlie around so that she could face Blair.

"Mommy why are you here? I was scared. I thought something bad happened to you".

Blair smiled and wiped her tears. "No, I'm fine" she promised.

"Did your heart hurt, is that why you're here?" she asked innocently.

They both laughed and Blair said "Yes my heart hurt but not anymore. Daddy came and fixed it" she said smiling.

She watched as Charlie smiled. "Does that mean you're not going to be apart anymore?"

"That is exactly what it means" said Blair.

"Never again" said Chuck with determination.

"And" said Blair looking at Charlie. "We have a surprise for you".

"What is it? What is it?" came Charlie's enthusiastic response.

"You're going to be a big sister".

Her eyes widened and she shouted "Yes!" as she put her arms around both her parents.

Blair couldn't believe that a marriage that had started out for Charlie's sake had ended up being the best thing that had ever happened to her. Something inside her was certain that Chuck would never hurt her again. As Blair tightened her hold on Chuck and Charlie she knew, this was the first day of their new life and she was determined to enjoy every minute of it.

The End

A/N: (In case you're wondering she didn't lose the baby). I think I cried when I wrote those two last words. Writing this fic has changed me completely. I now know I have a passion for writing and it's because of all of you. A disclaimer I want to say is that I am not an expert in pregnancy or miscarriages so what ever errors there are, sorry lol. That said, I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me through it all. I don't know if I'll do an epilogue or a sequel yet. I have to think about it. If I did a sequel with Blair's pregnancy I don't think it would work. It would be fine for the first few chapters but then I think you would get bored hearing them say I love you all the time, right? Then I would have to have something major happen to make it interesting and I don't want to hurt Blair again lol. I think she's suffered enough in my story. I will think about an epilogue but if I do decide on it, don't expect it right away. I'm kinda drained after writing this chapter lol. Some of you told me I should write other stories. I wrote this one cuz the idea just popped in my head. Right now I'm idea'ed out lol. The spoiler/pic I saw for an upcoming episode of Gossip Girl in which Nate and Blair are kissing bummed me out and didn't let my creative juices flow. So if you want you can leave me suggestions on story lines and I can think about it. I am working on getting someone to do a trailer for this story on youtube, if it gets done I will let you all know so you can check it out. I think that is everything. So most likely for the last time (At least for now)

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!

XoXo, tearfully

Chrys


	31. Epilogue Part 1

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 31

Blair groaned as her alarm went off to signal the start of a new day. She blindly slammed her hand against it in an attempt to turn it off without actually opening her eyes but she wasn't successful. She heard a laugh then felt the weight of her husband lean over her as he turned it off.

She opened her eyes to see his smiling face. She smiled back. She was still so much in love with this man even after five years. Five of the best years of her life.

"Good Morning wife".

Blair laughed "Good Morning husband". This was something of a private joke of theirs that they would say to one another on their anniversary.

"Happy Anniversary" said Chuck as he leaned down and captured her lips in a sensual kiss.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around him. She pulled back long enough to say "Happy Anniversary" but Chuck had other ideas as he let his lips trace a path down her neck.

She closed her eyes relishing in the sensations before she said "You know this can't happen now".

Chuck grunted, stopped, and then looked at her "Why not?"

She laughed "You know the kids are going to be banging on that door any minute now".

"No, it's Saturday. They will sleep in" said Chuck trying to convince Blair to no avail.

"First of all, they know it's our anniversary. They made us cards and I know they won't want to wait to give it to us. Secondly, you promised them we would have a family day".

"Yes but I didn't know that when I said 'next Saturday', it would be our anniversary".

"Do you really want to bring that up again? You just got out of the dog house for that one" she said and gave him a knowing smile.

"I didn't forget our anniversary".

"Of course you didn't, it just slipped your mind" said Blair.

"It didn't slip my mind. How can I forget an anniversary that hasn't happened yet?" he asked exasperated.

"I think we had this same argument last week and it ended in, I was right" she said untangling herself from him and sitting up.

"No you weren't right. I just let you think you were" he said smirking at her.

"Oh so it wasn't you knocking at the door at 2 A.M. the next night begging for forgiveness?" she asked as she grabbed a robe and stood up.

"I didn't beg" he said defiantly.

"I distinctly remember you saying 'I'm sorry Blair, it's my fault. I didn't mean to mess up our anniversary plans, let me in baby'" she said haughtily.

She watched him open his mouth then close it. She smiled because she knew he had no argument.

"I didn't call you baby" he said grudgingly.

Her eyes narrowed and he said "I said honey".

She smiled and said "That still doesn't change the fact that I was right" she said in a sing-song voice as she turned to walk to the adjoining bathroom but was stopped by Chuck who took her by the arm and pushed her back into the bed.

She was still catching her breath when she looked up at Chuck who was grinning at her.

"Let's not argue about who was right and who was wrong. It's our anniversary, let's enjoy the little time we have alone together while we still can" he said as he placed a kiss beneath her ear that made her tremble.

"But they're going to-", her argument was cut short by Chuck's lips who took hers in a hard kiss.

She knew she was lost the minute she felt his hand untie her silky robe but as she predicted, their kids were already banging on the door.

He groaned as he broke the kiss and she laughed at him "I told you so".

"Yea well, I'm seriously thinking about boarding school".

"Chuck!" said Blair as she pushed him off her to retie her robe.

He smirked as he said "Relax you know I was just kidding. I would never do that to them".

"Mommy, Daddy! Open!"

Blair rolled her eyes at him as she let the kids in.

She was instantly engulfed in a tight hug by her two children.

"Happy Anniversary!" they shouted smiling at her.

"Thank you my children" said Blair kissing them both on the head.

"Hey, I get no love? It's my anniversary too" said Chuck from the bed.

Blair watched as Charlie ran with her brother in tow to Chuck and all but rammed into him with hugs.

She laughed as she joined them on the bed.

"We made cards for you" said Charlie smiling while handing her their cards.

Blair looked at them and smiled handing them to Chuck to read. She got lost looking at her daughter and how she had grown. She had turned nine a few months before. She was so beautiful. She knew her and Chuck would have trouble the minute Charlie would get interested in boys. Chuck would go crazy she laughed to herself but that was still years away. Right now she was still their little girl.

He smiled and said "We love you too".

"Yes and I would like to know when I can cash in on the promise of peace and quiet" said Blair.

She watched her daughter think about it and smiled. It would never happen.

"Soon" said Charlie.

Blair laughed then looked at her four year old son. He was almost the spitting image of Chuck. He had the same shape of face, the same eyes, and smile. The only thing he got from her was his nose she mused.

"Did you do that card all by yourself?" asked Blair grinning at him.

"Yea Mommy I did it" he said proudly but was elbowed by Charlie.

"Oww" he complained as he pushed his sister in retaliation.

"Hey stop that now" said Blair sternly but they didn't stop.

"Hey!" said Chuck.

When they heard the booming voice of their father they reluctantly separated.

"Charlie why did you hit your brother?" asked Blair rubbing his arm.

"Because he lied. I helped him make that card. He can't even read yet" she said as she pouted.

"Charlie you're older than him. I expect more from you" said Chuck.

"I'm sorry Daddy" said Charlie looking down.

Blair looked at Chuck knowing he was going to give in and comfort Charlie. He was such a pushover she thought as she cuddled her son closer.

"It's okay sweetheart. Just try and get along with him. He looks up to you" said Chuck as he ran his hand across her cheek.

Charlie smiled, said "I know", and then turned to her brother. "I'm sorry I hit you".

Blair glanced down at him but he had a stubborn look which was all too familiar on his face. "Charlie apologized honey, you need to forgive her. Your sister loves you".

She watched her son sulk then reluctantly say "I forgive you".

"Okay, it's getting late. Who wants to go have a family day?" asked Blair.

"Me, Me!" came a simultaneous response from the two children.

She smiled. "Go tell Dorota to start getting you ready. I'm going to change. Tell her I will be in to help in just a moment".

"Okay Mom" said Charlie as she grabbed her brother's hand and helped him off the bed. She watched her children run out the room as she walked to the bathroom.

She turned on the light and took off her robe, then turned on the water. She felt arms come around her and she let herself lean against him.

"You think we can finish what we started now?" he said in a low tone against her ear.

She smirked then said "No! We have to get ready, but if you tell me what you got me for our anniversary, I promise to make it up to you tonight" said Blair teasingly.

He kissed her on her shoulder then said "Not a chance".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Let go, who do you think you are?" came Sophie's shout.

"I'm Luke Bass" said the little boy with a smirk.

Blair's eyes widened as she glared at her husband who looked at her innocently.

"I told you not to teach him that" she said annoyed.

"What? I had to, it will be the best thing he ever learns. Especially when it comes to the opposite sex" he said laughing as he dodged a toy that Blair had thrown in his direction.

"Aunt Blair!" came Sophie's cry. "Luke took my ball".

"Lucas Bartholomew Bass".

"Yes?" came Luke's innocent reply.

"You don't take things that don't belong to you. If you wanted the ball you had to ask for it".

"I know Mommy, I'm sorry" said Luke trying to keep a straight face but was unsuccessful as his grin was slowly showing up.

Blair smiled. How could she be upset with him looking at her that way?

"I'm not mad just apologize to Sophie and give her back her ball".

"Sorry" he said as he handed it back to her.

"It's okay. Do you want to play?" she asked her sunny smile coming out.

"Yea" he said as they ran to a less crowded place in the park.

Blair smiled looking at Sophie. She looked so much like Serena. She had the same blonde hair and the same smile, though her eyes were different. She had Dan's brown eyes. They had decided to bring Sophie with them to help Serena and Dan out. Serena was currently eight months pregnant, miserable, and Dan was trying to be as understanding as he possibly could be.

"Stay where I can see you, I don't want you wandering off!" shouted Blair to the departing children.

"Okay Mommy!" came Luke's reply.

Blair was on a blanket picking up the remnants of their lunch when Chuck came to crouch down next to her.

"You are not seriously upset I taught him that, are you?"

Blair looked at him clearly still miffed. "Of course I am. That line will cause a lot of grief to many women in the future, especially if he is anything like you".

"Hey, I'm offended. I've changed my ways, haven't I?" he asked grinning at her.

She gave him a half smile. "Yes and it only took you how many years?" she asked teasing him.

"In my defense-" he started but Blair interrupted him.

"You have no defense. You were quite content with your philandering ways".

"I was not-" but Blair interrupted him again picking her hand up to halt him while shooting glances in every direction.

"Where's Charlie?" asked Blair the nervousness already sounding in her voice.

Chuck instantly rose and started scanning the area himself.

He grabbed Blair's hand and pulled her up.

They started walking around shouting for Charlie but she didn't appear anywhere.

Luke and Sophie came back next to them.

"Have you seen your sister?" asked Blair already getting anxious.

"No Mommy, I've been with Sophie".

Chuck had a dark look in his eyes as he said "Go with Sophie to where our things are and don't move from there".

"But Daddy we were play-"

"Lucas, now" said Chuck clearly not up to any protestations.

"Okay" said Luke solemnly as he grabbed Sophie's hand.

"Charlie!, Charlotte!" came Blair's frantic cry.

Tears were already welling up in her eyes as she looked at her husband and said,

"Oh god Chuck, where's our baby?"

Chuck grabbed her hand and said "Don't worry, we'll find her".

They found a park officer and started explaining to him their situation. He made them give him a picture which luckily Chuck had in his wallet, and then they explained to him what she had on.

"She is wearing a pink sweater with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. She also has on blue jeans and white sneakers" said Blair through her tears.

After he had written everything down he told them to return with the other children.

"But I want to help search too, she's my daughter" said Blair, her voice breaking.

"Ma'am the best thing for you to do is to go back where you came from. She might return".

"Let my wife go back with the children, I'm going to look with you" said Chuck determined.

"Sir as I told your wife, its better to go back to where you were, let me do my job".

"I don't give a-"

"Chuck! Please, let's just do as he says".

"No! It's our little girl" he said sharply.

"I know, I know" said Blair as she grabbed his hand and more tears spilled down her cheek.

They made their way the short distance to where the two children were sitting looking curiously at them.

"Mommy why are you crying?" asked Luke apprehensively.

Blair turned into Chuck, she couldn't answer him. Chuck wrapped his arms around her and said "We are just worried about Charlie. She wandered off but the park officer is going to find her" he said hoping his words would come true.

"She's missing?" asked Sophie a frown already appearing on her face.

"No, she will be back real soon, you'll see" said Chuck trying to reassure the children while holding onto a crying Blair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later he still hadn't returned. She was going out of her mind. All the worst scenarios were going through her head. What if someone abducted her or worse?

Just then she saw the park officer walk towards them with Charlie's sweater in his hand.

"No! Chuck!" cried Blair as she almost collapsed on him. He held onto her as she looked up at him and he was trying to blink back tears of his own.

Blair closed her eyes tightly thinking this wasn't happening to her. She was having a nightmare. Any minute now she would wake up and this would all be a horrible dream.

"Blair, look" said Chuck looking down at her.

She opened her eyes and turned. Behind the officer was another man holding onto Charlie's hand.

"Charlie!" shouted Blair as she ran towards her daughter.

She got to her and picked her up as Charlie wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh god, where were you? You had me worried sick".

"I'm sorry Mommy. I walked off and I couldn't find my way back".

Blair put her down and looked into her eyes.

"Don't you ever, EVER, do that to me again. Do you hear me?"

Charlie looked behind her at Chuck.

She ran past her mother and launched herself into her father's arms.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to get lost" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Chuck held her close, relief clearly showing on his face.

"You had us really scared Charlie" he said as he put her back on the ground.

"I can't thank you enough for finding her" said Blair shaking the park officer's hand.

"It's all due to my partner here. He was just getting off duty but he stopped to help me search for her. He found her wandering around the other side of the park".

"Thank you so much. You've given me my life back" she said shaking his hand as well.

The man smiled and said "I was just doing my job, Ms-"

"Mrs." said Chuck coming up and wrapping his arm around her. "Mrs. Bass".

"Chuck!" said Blair looking at him.

The man laughed and said "It's alright , I would be protective too if I had a wife as beautiful as you are".

Blair blushed and Chuck looked at him darkly.

Chuck grabbed Charlie's hand then said "Thank you for all your help my family and I will be leaving now".

As they were walking back to Sophie and Luke, Blair looked at Chuck irritated.

"You didn't have to do that Chuck he was just being polite. He found our daughter for goodness sake" she said but Chuck ignored her.

As they got to their area Luke stood up and asked "Where did you go? You made Mommy cry".

Charlie looked glumly at her brother then to her mother.

"Charlotte I hope you know you're grounded. You don't know how much you just put us through. You know better than to go off by yourself. Do you know what could have happened to you? Do you?" asked Blair getting worked up.

"Blair" said Chuck trying to calm her down by putting his hands on her shoulder.

Charlie looked at her mother and started crying again. "I know Mommy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wander off, I'm sorry I made you cry".

Blair bent down and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I know you didn't mean to but promise me you won't do anything like that ever again. You made my heart jump into my throat".

"I promise Mommy, I will never do that again. I'm really sorry".

As Blair stood up she looked around and said "let's start packing everything to go".

"No Mom please, I don't want to leave yet" said Charlie.

"Charlotte this is not the time to be arguing with me about anything" said Blair curtly.

Chuck came in to intervene saying "let's give them twenty more minutes. It will give us time to pack everything up" he said trying to reason with Blair.

"No, I'm not risking anyone else getting lost" said Blair shaking her head.

"Blair we are not going to let them out of our sight" he said levelly.

Blair took a breath then said "fine" as the children went together to play ball but making sure to stay close.

Blair watched them play and rubbed her eyes then started picking up their things but Chuck stopped her.

He said "we'll pick it all up in a minute" then he wrapped his arms around her.

She exhaled against his chest and said "I don't know what I would have done if anythi-"

"But thankfully nothing happened. Let's just be grateful for that".

"I know. I'm so relieved. I don't think I've been this scared since Luke was born".

"Neither have I" said Chuck.

"Do you remember how terrified we were?" asked Blair.

Chuck gave her a half smile and said "how could I forget?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four years earlier.

Blair was wobbling around the apartment miserable, holding onto her very pregnant belly. She was seven months along and was ecstatic to be bringing a new life into the world but she could do without the nausea that didn't seem to go away, her aching back, and her swollen feet that she had not been able to see for past two months.

She was alone in the house. Charlie was at school attending Constance Billard now. She was happy to be going to the same school that she had gone to. Her baby was now in kindergarten and loving every minute of it. Chuck was at Bass Industries in a meeting and Dorota had gone out for the chocolate ice-cream that she had been craving for all morning.

She had nothing to do with herself during the day since she had been put on maternity leave much to her dismay, by Jake who had all but threatened to fire her if she didn't stay home.

She walked slowly up the stairs and to the new nursery that was formerly the guest bedroom.

The nursery was nearly done. They had learned that they were going to have a boy and Chuck was thrilled she laughed to herself remembering the moment. He had been great since the miscarriage scare months before. He had turned into the perfect husband almost overnight. He was affectionate and caring, always asking her how she was feeling. Sometimes she had to tell him to let her breathe because he was too sensitive to her needs. Although she had to admit he hadn't turned all touchy-feely on her.

He didn't tell her he loved her every day though she knew he did. He would say it back to her when she would tell him and he would say it to her when he knew she needed to hear it. He was still the cocky Chuck Bass she had fell in love with, just improved. She was really happy, she knew Chuck wouldn't hurt her again but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something, just something, was going to go wrong and take her happiness away from her.

She picked up her phone and dialed Serena's number knowing she was the only one who knew how she was truly feeling since she was nine months pregnant and ready to give birth any minute.

"Hey S, how is baby watch 2015?"

"It's still going" came Serena's laughing reply.

"Have you had any cramping or back aches?" asked Blair.

"No, nothing to get excited over, just normal aches and pains" she answered.

"I can't wait to give birth. My back has been killing me all day" said Blair.

"I know what you mean. You still have two months to go, I'm ready to pop. She needs to come out now, Mommy wants her body back" said Serena jokingly.

"Don't remind me" groaned Blair. "I'm uncomfortable as it is and it's only going to get worse in the upcoming months. Did you finish the nursery?"

"Yes, I made Dan put the frames of the flowers up on the wall" she said.

"You know I'm excited to be having a boy but it would've been nice to have another girl. Our daughters could've ruled Constance Billard together" said Blair teasingly.

"True, but now we get to be connected by marriage. I swear I see a wedding in our future" said Serena laughing.

Blair smiled then said "That would be nice but I'm not going to force them together. You know what happened with Nate and I and I won't do that to our kids".

"Okay" acceded Serena. "I don't want that either, but we can still hope".

"Yes we can" said Blair smiling while looking at the frames that had not gone up yet in her baby's nursery.

"S, I swear I'm going to hit Chuck over the head with these frames. I told him to put them up days ago and he didn't listen".

Serena laughed and said "They never do. I had to drag Dan into the nursery and supervise him, so that it could get done".

"Well I'm not waiting" said Blair stubbornly.

"What do you mean?" came Serena's worried reply.

"I'm going to put them up myself".

"B, you can't do that. You could fall and get hurt" said Serena.

"I'm going to be fine. I'm pregnant, not an invalid".

"I know that better than anyone B, but please don't do this".

"I'm hanging up now. I'm going to put them up and call you when I'm done so you can see how you got worked up over nothing" said Blair.

She faintly heard Serena shout "No, I'm calling Chuck!" as she ended the call.

Blair turned around, grabbed the ladder, and dragged it next to the wall. She opened it then bent to grab one of the frames, a hammer, and a nail.

She pulled herself up the steps slowly being very careful with each step.

After she was high enough she hammered the nail into the wall. It only took her a few tries and two bruised fingers. She set the frame up and smiled proudly at her work. "Who needs men?" she muttered to herself as she grinned making her way down the steps again.

As she was descending her phone rang unexpectedly and momentarily threw her off balance. She thought she was going to fall but she held on as she climbed down to the floor. She picked up the phone and noticed Chuck's cell phone number. She reluctantly answered it, not wanting to hear him lecture her at the moment.

"Hello honey, how is your day going?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't honey me. Don't you dare climb that ladder. I'm on my way home now. I'll do it".

"Well you should have done it the first time I asked you. I can do it just fine by myself, thank you" she answered indignantly.

"I mean it Blair, if you climb that ladder I'll-"

But Blair ignored him as she hung up the phone. Let him stew for a few minutes. It will do him some good she thought to herself.

She pushed the ladder again to put the second frame up and repeated the process. She heard the phone ring again but paid it no attention. After it was done she gave a satisfied chuckle. I don't know why these people underestimate me she thought.

She felt great. She had finally done something with her day other than stare aimlessly at the four walls in her room. She was feeling so giddy she didn't pay as much attention to her steps as she had the previous time. She didn't know how it happened but she miscalculated the distance from one step to the other. One moment she was on the ladder and the next she was in the air watching in horror as the floor came up to meet her.

A/N: Hello people!!! Did you miss me? I'm backkkk!!! Lol at least for two more chapters. I decided to do an epilogue. Many of you asked for it and I couldn't resist. Now I only meant to do one more chapter but as I was writing, it was getting ridiculously long so I had to make it into a two part. Who does that? Lol I guess I do, and I don't think you're complaining are you? Now I know you want to know exactly what happened during the birth don't worry, you will. I'm working on it as we speak or um as I type lol. At least you know that everything turns out ok, so hopefully you won't be too upset I left it there. The next will definitely be the end. You will know what went on and the anniversary gifts that they got each other. What did you think of this? Did you like it? A BIG thanks goes to oceanation93 who helped me through this chapter. I can't thank you enough for your support. Lastly, I don't know when I will finish the second part hopefully soon, so try to have patience please. I'm so happy to be able to say again PLEASE REVIEW lol,

XoXo Chrys


	32. Epilogue Part 2

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 32

**Four years earlier continued…**

"Blair! Blair! Please wake up!"

Blair groggily opened her eyes and was instantly engulfed in a pain so great she thought she was going to pass out again.

"Ohhh, oww" she cried as she clutched her stomach.

She looked up to see Chuck's worried face as tears made their way down her cheek.

"Chuck, something's wrong. It hurts. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you" she said while her face contorted in pain.

"Don't apologize, it's my fault. The ambulance is on its way" he said anxiously.

It felt like déjà vu all over again as Blair was raced to the hospital but this time Chuck was by her side holding her hand through the chaos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was pacing the waiting room waiting for the doctors to tell him how Blair was doing. He was on the brink. Any minute now someone was going to get an earful.

Just then a doctor came out asking for the family of Blair Bass.

He rushed to the doctor. "I'm her husband, can you tell me how she's doing" he asked quickly.

The doctor looked at him regretfully and said "Your wife is hemorrhaging and we can't stop the flow of blood. We have to do an emergency caesarean section immediately if there is any hope of saving her and the baby".

"Are you telling me there's a chance that she could die?" asked Chuck in disbelief.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying. We need your permission to go ahead with the procedure" said the doctor trying to be as sympathetic as possible but failing miserably.

Chuck couldn't breathe. If Blair died he didn't know what he would do. He didn't even want to acknowledge that possibility. What would he tell Charlie? How would he go on without her? He shook his head as tears burned in his eyes. There was no question. He couldn't go on without her.

"Do whatever you need to do to save her" he said in a tone so menacing that the doctor could only nod and rush back towards the swinging doors he had came from.

He sat down on a chair because he didn't think his legs could support him much longer, then put his head in his hands. For the first time in his life he had some measure of understanding for the man his father was. Chuck now knew the hell he must have been feeling the night he was born. In that moment as a tear made its way down his cheek, he forgave his father.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later with Nate and Eleanor pacing in front of him and with Dorota and Cyrus on either side of him, the doctor walked out of the restricted area towards them.

He instantly rose and met the doctor halfway. "How is my wife?" he asked fearfully.

The doctor looked at him and smiled. "I'm pleased to tell you that you have a beautiful baby boy. He is in the neonatal unit. He weighs four pounds one ounce. He is doing very well for a preemie".

Chuck smiled. He had a son. He was happy but the doctor hadn't said anything about Blair. The panic started to set in. "How is my wife?" he asked again with force.

"Yes doctor, tell us how my daughter is" came Eleanor's harried voice from behind him to interrupt.

The doctor's smile faded but he said "Your wife is doing much better. She lost a lot of blood due to a placenta abruption. We were very lucky to save them both".

Chuck exhaled, turned around, and was instantly enveloped in a hug by Eleanor. "Oh thank god" she said then broke the embrace to join Cyrus.

"When can I see her?" he asked needing to lay his eyes on her to confirm for himself that she was truly alright.

"We are not allowing visitors at this time, only spouses are allowed to be with the mothers" said the doctor as Chuck nodded and Eleanor urged him to go ahead and see Blair.

"She is just starting to wake up. I don't want her trying to speak just yet. Try to keep her calm". The doctor looked at Chuck then behind him and said "she will not be allowed visitors today. I suggest they come back tomorrow during visiting hours".

Chuck turned around and Eleanor said "We are going to leave. I will be back tomorrow. Don't worry about Charlotte. We will pick her up from Serena's apartment and bring her home with us" said Eleanor while holding onto Cyrus' hand.

"Thank you" said Chuck as he nodded to everyone and followed the doctor to the recovery unit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked into the room and stopped short. Blair was on the bed with her eyes closed, an IV in her hand, an oxygen mask on her face, and a heart monitor slowly beeping.

"The heart monitor is standard procedure. She's stable and will come around any moment now" said the doctor as he turned and left.

Chuck slowly made his way towards Blair. She looked so fragile. He hated himself so much at that moment. How could he let this happen? He swore to himself that he would never hurt her again and he had done worse. He had almost killed her. If he would have just put up those damn frames he cursed to himself, none of this would have happened.

He closed his eyes and his hands clenched into tight fists. He felt like hitting something. He wanted to feel pain. He should be the one hurting now not her but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Blair's raspy voice.

"It's not your fault" she said but was barely above a whisper.

He instantly opened his eyes and got closer to her, taking her hand in his.

"Yes it is" he argued. "It's all my fault but you shouldn't be talking, the doctor said you need to be calm" he said relieved she was awake and alert.

"The baby" said Blair as her trembling hand came to rest on her stomach.

Chuck smiled trying to reassure her. "They tell me our son is doing well, four pounds one ounce".

He watched as Blair gave a small wobbly smile.

"I'm so sorry. I should have put up the frames. All this is my fault" said Chuck remorsefully.

He watched Blair frown and slowly shake her head with her eyes closed.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have climb-"

"No, you are not taking the blame for this" he argued. "I don't want you talking you have to rest so you can get your strength back and meet our son".

He watched as she opened her eyes and asked hoarsely "have you seen him?"

"No, not yet. I've been too worried about you. You, you scared me today" he stuttered. "I, I thought I was going to lose you" he choked out.

Her shaking hand came to rest on his face and he lifted his own to cover hers.

"I'm not going anywhere" she whispered.

His heart lurched. He needed to hear that. He needed to know that she would never leave him. Chuck took a deep breath to steady his emotions, everything he felt for this woman overwhelming him. He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand and she closed her eyes again. "I'm so tired".

"Rest" he urged as he sat down with her hand in his and watched as she slept.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair awoke suddenly in the middle of the night disoriented. She glanced to her right and saw Chuck asleep in a chair next to her bed. She gave a half smile. He was probably uncomfortable. She tried to shift in the bed but it hurt so much she gave up trying.

The events of the day slowly dawned on her. She had given birth and she didn't remember any of it. She started to panic. How was her baby? Was he healthy? She vaguely remembered Chuck telling her he was fine but that didn't satisfy her. She had to see for herself. She had to see her baby.

She tried to shift to press the call button for the nurse but the pain was so intense it brought tears to her eyes. She started trying to remember the day before and found that she couldn't.

After she had arrived at the hospital it was all a blur. She only remembered the pain and the blood, there was so much blood. She thought she was going to die. She stopped at that thought. She almost did die. She almost left her family. A tear escaped her eye as she swiped it.

How would Chuck have coped if she would have died? She thought. She was almost afraid to think about it. He would have blamed himself and she didn't know if he would have taken it out on Charlie and their son. She hoped he wouldn't, knowing the childhood he had but who knows? She was just glad she didn't have to think about it anymore. She was alive and that was all that mattered, that and seeing her baby.

She sucked in a breath and leaned over just enough to press the button and grimaced. She tried not to make too much noise. She didn't want to wake Chuck. He had had a trying day and he deserved to get some sleep.

A few minutes later a nurse walked into the room and Blair put a finger up to her lips to urge her to keep it down. The nurse smiled and nodded.

"Can you tell me how my baby is doing?" asked Blair in a low tone.

The nurse looked into her chart and whispered "According to this your son is doing very well. He weighed four pounds one ounce and is breathing on his own. He will be in the neonatal unit until he is the right weight to go home assuming no complications arise".

Blair let out a sigh. She was so relieved that he was relatively healthy. She would have never forgiven herself if something would have happened to him because of her stubbornness.

"Can I see him now?" pleaded Blair.

The nurse looked at her and gave her an apologetic smile. "You're not allowed to get up from the bed until the doctor authorizes you to".

"Then get the doctor in here so he can give his authorization" said Blair chagrined.

"Your doctor is not here now. He will be in first thing tomorrow, so the best thing to do is to get some rest. Are you in any pain?" she asked.

Blair groaned frustrated but she let it go. Tomorrow she would meet her baby with Chuck by her side. "Yes, I'm in a little pain" she admitted.

The nurse quickly grabbed a needle and filled it with something then injected it into her IV. Before she knew what was happening, she was asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair awoke to Chuck's caressing fingers. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on the sight in front of her. Chuck was smiling at her but she knew it was only to mask what he was really feeling. She smiled back and said "Good Morning, what time is it?"

"It's still early, almost seven, how are you feeling?" he asked clearly concerned.

"I'm okay, it only hurts when I try to move" she said then regretted it the moment it left her lips. Chuck put this look of guilt on his face and she tried to reassure him.

"I'm really fine, I promise" she said as she took his hand. He looked haggard. He had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days but none of that mattered to her. He was here and that's all she needed.

"Can you get the nurse for me? I want to ask her when the doctor will be in. I want to see our baby" said Blair, anxious to lay eyes on her son.

"Alright" he said as he got up and walked towards the door. He looked at her one last time before opening the door and walking out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Normally I wouldn't advise my patients to leave the bed so soon, but seeing as how you're determined to see your baby, I'm going to authorize it, as long as you promise not to make any sudden movements. I don't want your stitches to come undone".

"I promise doctor" said Blair quickly. "I just want to see my son".

The doctor smiled then his face became suddenly grim and she wondered why, dread was already rising up in her.

"Before you go, I would like to talk about your condition".

"You told me yesterday, that she was fine" said Chuck darkly, getting alarmed.

"Yes, she is fine, but when we did the caesarian section, because of the placenta abruption, there were some complications".

"What complications?" asked Blair fearing the answer.

In that moment as the doctor explained to her what had transpired, she felt her heart stop. She barely heard anything he said other than "It's very unlikely that she would be able to conceive again".

She would never be able to have another baby. She hadn't even contemplated whether or not she wanted another child but the thought that that wasn't an option for her anymore brought tears to her eyes.

She felt Chuck take her hand and tell her that they would find a specialist.

That brought her out of her thoughts and she blinked back the tears not wanting Chuck to feel any worse than he was already feeling. "No, its fine, I'm fine. I didn't even want to have another child" she said convincingly but in her heart she didn't know if that statement was true.

Chuck looked into her eyes and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. It doesn't matter. I just want to see our baby" she said masking her thoughts with a smile.

"I'll send the nurse in with a wheelchair" said the doctor as he exited the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minute Blair laid eyes on her son her heart constricted. He was in an incubator but all she could see was him. He was so little yet so beautiful. The events of the day faded as tears filled her eyes. She looked at Chuck smiling and said, "Look what we did".

He smiled at her many emotions crossing his face at once. "He's perfect" he said. "What are we going to name him?" asked Chuck.

She smiled and looked at the tiny infant once more while running her hand across his arm.

"Lucas" she said.

"Lucas?" asked Chuck wondering where the name had come from. They hadn't discussed that name during any of their debates.

"Yes, Lucas. It's the only name for him. Luke means bringer of light and he has come to light the shadows of the darkest two days we have ever had" said Blair as tears escaped her eyes.

Chuck looked at her, a tenderness showing on his face that she had never seen before. He wiped her tears and said "Lucas Bartholomew".

Blair's breath caught in her throat not expecting him to choose his father's name for his son.

"I've forgiven my father. It was long overdue. I can't keep hating him. That hatred would only hurt me and it would only be a matter of time before it hurt you as well. He's gone and I have to stop blaming him for everything that went wrong in my life".

"You don't know what that means to me" said Blair. "I hated seeing that bitterness shine through your eyes, and now I never have to again" she said smiling at him. She turned to their son and took Chuck's hand. "Welcome to the world Lucas Bartholomew Bass".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present day...**

Blair was on the phone with her mother trying without success, to convince her that Charlie was indeed alright.

"Mom, she's fine. She is in her room with Luke as we speak. He is trying to cheer her up. She is moping over her punishment".

"Are you sure Blair? She could be hurt. Maybe you should let Dr. Andrews see her. He can make a house call".

"No, I swear to you that there is nothing wrong with her" she insisted.

"Blair, I honestly don't know how you let her out of your sight".

"I don't know either Mom. But please don't lecture me anymore. I already feel awful about the whole situation. My mind keeps going over all the horrible things that could have happened to her".

She heard her mother sigh then say "Fine, I won't bring it up again. Oh, I almost forgot to wish you a happy anniversary".

"Thanks Mom" said Blair smiling.

"So five years today. Are you happy? Asked Eleanor though Blair knew her mother already knew the answer.

"Happier than I thought I could ever be" said Blair sincerely.

"I'm glad, you deserve it. How is my son-in-law? Is he there? I would like to wish him a happy anniversary as well".

"No Mom he's not here. They called him from the office. There was an emergency and he had to go. I was so upset with him. I told him obviously our anniversary meant nothing to him and if he loved me he would stay".

"Blair! How could you tell him that?" Scolded Eleanor.

"I don't know. I was angry and it slipped out".

"That was a terrible thing to say to him. I thought your blackmailing days were over. I hope you apologized".

"I didn't get a chance to. The children needed me and when I turned to see, he was gone. Now I feel awful".

"As you should. He loves you. You know he wouldn't have left you unless it was something important" said Eleanor.

"I know. I guess it was just hormones".

"What?" exclaimed her mother.

"I was going to wait until I told Chuck but, I'm pregnant".

"But how, how can that be?" asked Eleanor.

"I honestly don't know. I thought that I wouldn't be able to have anymore children, so I haven't taken any precautions for years" she grimaced finishing that sentence. She hated discussing anything that had to do with sex with her mother.

"I haven't been feeling well lately so I went to see my doctor. He confirmed it a week ago. I couldn't believe it. He looked at my records and told me that it would be difficult but as my condition indicated, not impossible".

"Oh Blair, I'm so happy for you. Are you happy?"

"I'm ecstatic but also a little scared".

"Why?" asked Eleanor.

"I'm afraid something will go wrong".

"Nothing will go wrong. What happened with Lucas was an accident".

"My head knows that but my heart doesn't" said Blair.

"Well you're just going to have to reassure your heart that everything will come out right".

"I'm trying" said Blair with a half smile.

"When are you going to tell Charles?" asked Eleanor.

"Tonight. It's going to be his anniversary present".

"That's wonderful dear, but I have to go now. Cyrus is taking me out tonight and I have to do some finishing touches on my dress".

"Okay Mom, tell Cyrus I said hello and send him two hugs from me and the children because one is not enough".

She heard her mother laugh as she ended the call.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking with her mother Blair felt even guiltier for treating Chuck the way she had. She picked up the phone again. She needed to apologize.

"Hello Barbara, can you tell my husband I need to speak with him" said Blair to Chuck's secretary.

"No, I'm sorry Mrs. Bass he is not in. He hasn't been here all day. He told me he was taking the day off because of your anniversary. Congratulations by the way".

"Thank you" said Blair confused. "But there must be some mistake. He told me that they called him from the office, that there was an emergency".

"I don't know what to tell you. There is no emergency that I am aware of. Maybe you understood wrong?" she asked.

"Maybe" said Blair as she ended the call.

Why would he lie to me? Thought Blair, the worst scenarios going through her mind at once. No, she wouldn't think the worst. He would never betray her that way, she wouldn't believe it, not after everything they had been through.

She quickly picked up the phone again and dialed Chuck's cell.

He didn't even say hello. "I'm in a meeting Blair, I'm sorry I left so suddenly but I will be home as soon as I can".

A strangled breath lodged itself in her throat as she asked "You're at Bass Industries?"

"Yes, where else would I be?" he answered quickly.

"No, no where. I'll, I'll see you when you get home" she said as she rubbed her eyes trying to keep her tears at bay.

She abruptly ended the call before he could utter a goodbye.

This couldn't be happening to her, especially not today, not on her anniversary. She couldn't believe he had out right lied to her. She knew she couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

Her heart started pounding as she ran into her walk in closet and pulled out a box filled with papers. She quickly went through them until she found the one she wanted then picked up her phone for the fourth time.

"This is Blair Waldorf" she said, her maiden name sounding so strange to her after all this time.

"I know I haven't come to you in years but I need information and I need it now".

She listened as he replied.

"I need the credit card activity of Charles Bass. I need to know where I can find him".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood holding the phone willing it to ring so that she could know where Chuck was or more importantly, with whom she thought painfully.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to get herself under control. She didn't know all the facts. Yes he had lied to her but that didn't necessarily mean he was being unfaithful, did it? She thought to herself.

She was brought out of her contemplations by Dorota who took one look at her and asked, "What problem is?"

She looked down and swallowed a lump in her throat. "It's your Mr. Chuck".

She saw Dorota frown, curse in Polish, then say "What he do now?"

She laughed sardonically and was about to reply when her phone rang.

She quickly picked it up. All she heard was "He is at the Tiffany & Co. store in Fifth Avenue. He just purchased something. If you hurry now, you can probably catch him" then the line went dead.

At his words she started laughing. She was such an idiot. He was buying her an anniversary present and she had jumped to the wrong conclusions.

Dorota looked at her strangely and she quickly got up.

"Watch the children, I will be back shortly" she said as she grabbed her bag and ran out her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The taxi pulled up across the street from Tiffany's and she looked out the window. She was about to pay when she saw Chuck come out of the store with a woman laughing.

Who was she? Blair thought. Her heart stopped when she saw the woman holding a small Tiffany's bag. She watched Chuck take her hand and lean into the side of her face. Her eyes welled up. Did he kiss her or did he tell her something? He was probably telling her what a joke his wife was waiting for him at home, thinking he's at work.

She watched the woman smile at him, turn, and walk away with the Tiffany's bag still in her hand.

She watched Chuck look at the woman one last time, and then he made his way to his limo.

She couldn't believe it. He had betrayed her in the worst way.

Her voice broke as she told the driver "I've changed my mind, take me back home".

A/N: Hey everyone, so I said that it would be a two parter but I guess I lied lol. I tried to fit everything in this chapter but I knew that it wasn't possible so I decided to make an epilogue trilogy lol, I think that's a first. This is like the story that doesn't want to end lol. The last chapter I didn't get reviews from some of my regular reviewers, so I'm hoping everyone will review this time. Now don't hate me for where I left it, but I had to leave it there. How do you think this story will end? I just want to make a disclaimer about the whole hospital scene. I'm not a doctor or anything so any mistakes are on my part. Also I wasn't sure if 4 pounds 1 ounce was a lot for a 7 month preemie but I wanted him to be healthy so just go with it lol. One last thing I wanted to say was to ignore it if you get updates on previous chapters. I wanted to fix some grammatical errors on ch. 30 that were bugging me. It was suppose to be my last one and I rushed to get it out instead of looking it over, so ignore it lol. When I do the next and hopefully last chapter lol there will be pics of Charlie, Luke, and Sophie in my photobucket account. So stay tuned for that. As always

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!

XoXo Chrys


	33. AN, Sorry, Important !

Sorry guys not the last chapter yet. I hate it when authors post notes when you're expecting a chapter so bare with me. I'm in the process of writing the last, and yes this will be the last lol, chapter in the story. However, I need your feedback. There is an, ahem *coughs*, hot scene between Chuck and Blair lol. Okay, what I want to know is if you want the M version or the T version as I wrote two, since I wasn't sure which I would post. In the end, I'm letting you decide. At least I'm giving you a hint of where the last chapter is going to go lol. If there's one of those scenes, you know there is no permanent damage between them lol (as if I would do that to all of you).

Ok, so REVIEW!!, that is the only way I would know which to choose.

I hope to have the chapter up soon, but it's still a work in progress,

XoXo Chrys


	34. Epilogue Part 3

For Charlie's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did, then Chuck and Blair would be together but *SIGHS* I can dream...

*****This chapter is **RATED M**, read at your own risk, lol**.*******

Chapter 34 (33)

Blair was in the taxi on her way to Serena's apartment. She had decided to go there instead. She didn't want to face Chuck yet. Knowing him, he would finish with his other woman then suddenly remember his anniversary and rush home she thought bitterly.

She couldn't breathe. If she didn't know any better she would swear she was having an asthma attack. Her tears were flowing freely. She was trying to keep her cries down but she wasn't successful.

"Hey lady, you okay?" asked the cab driver.

She managed to hiccup an "I'm fine" to him.

"I don't want you dying in my cab, you sure?"

She wiped her tears and took a few ragged breaths.

"Yes I'm sure, just take me where I told you," she said sharply.

He gave her a wary look through the rearview mirror and then focused his attention back on the road again. "You're the boss."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she arrived at the apartment Serena looked at her wide eyed and wrapped her arms around Blair.

"What's wrong?" asked Serena concerned.

But Blair didn't answer; all she could do was cry.

Serena led her into the apartment and they sat down on the couch in the living room.

Serena pulled away from Blair and looked her in the eyes, "What happened?"

"Chuck," she said as if that explained everything.

"What did Chuck do? You're supposed to be happy. It's your anniversary."

At the mention of her anniversary Blair let out another sob.

"No, B, don't cry. If you're crying, you can't explain to me what happened," said Serena trying to level with her.

Blair took a breath and wiped her eyes.

"Chuck cheated on me," she said tightly.

"What? I can't believe that. I would have believed it years ago but not now. He's changed. Are you sure?" asked Serena.

"Yes, I'm sure. I saw them. He was coming out Tiffany's with some woman. He bought her jewelry."

"B, I think you misunderstood. What he bought was probably for you."

"The woman left with it," she said vehemently. "How could he do this to me? After everything we've been through. I gave him two children. I almost lost my life giving him the second," she said through her tears, "and I'm going to give him another," she swiped her tears away furiously.

"What?" asked Serena confused.

Blair looked up at Serena, "I'm pregnant," she said dully.

"But how? I thought you said you wouldn't be able to have anymore children?"

"I thought so too, but apparently, as the doctor told me, it would be difficult, but not impossible."

Serena smiled wide. "That's great news. Congratulations," she said, and was about to give her a hug before Blair stopped her.

"It's not something to celebrate, S. I'm probably going to be divorced before this baby is even born," said Blair, the pain of his deceit radiating through her. A pain she hadn't felt since the night Chuck had asked her if he or Jake was her baby's father.

"B, calm down. I don't think he cheated on you. In fact, I know he didn't."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Blair.

Serena looked away from her, and then turned back. "I just know he loves you and wouldn't have done that," she insisted.

Blair rolled her eyes. "I thought so too, but obviously I was wrong."

She looked around, frowned, and then asked, "Where's Dan and Sophie?"

"Uh, Dan took her out for ice-cream. I love that little girl more than anything but sometimes she can really drive me crazy and Dan thought I could use a break."

Blair looked guiltily at Serena. "You should be resting now. You're eight months pregnant. You should not be trying to help me through this mess."

"B, I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I'm going to get us some tea. That always calms us down."

"S, no, let me get it. You shouldn't be doing too much."

"Getting tea is not doing too much. No, you sit. It's my house and anyway you're pregnant, too. All that stress is not good for the baby. How far along are you?" she asked.

Blair gave a half smile. "Almost three months. It should have occurred to me that I could be pregnant, but I don't know, I guess it didn't."

Serena smiled at her and said, "I'll be right back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena could not believe what Blair was telling her. She just couldn't. Not after what Chuck had been planning.

She went into the kitchen, put the tea to make, and then picked up her phone.

"Please tell me you are not cheating on Blair."

"What? What are you talking about? Of course I'm not cheating on her," said Chuck sharply. "Where did you get that from?"

"Your wife."

"What?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Your wife saw you come out of Tiffany's with a woman. According to Blair, you bought the woman something."

She heard him curse and she winced.

"Is it true? Oh god it's true. How could you do that to her?" asked Serena harshly.

"I didn't cheat on her," he said adamantly. "That woman was the event planner for our anniversary party tonight. I didn't want Blair to find out. I hope you didn't tell her," he said.

"No, I didn't. What about the jewelry?" she asked.

"It was for her," he said frustrated. "I didn't want her to see what I bought for her yet, so I told Sandra, the event planner, to bring it to the party tonight."

Serena let out a sigh. "I hope you're telling me the truth."

"Of course I'm telling you the truth. I would never do that to her. How could she even think that?"

"Chuck, cut her some slack, she was horm-" but she stopped herself. She was about to say _hormonal_ but she didn't know if Blair had told him about the baby.

"She was upset. It's her anniversary and she must have felt heartbroken seeing you walk out of there with Sandra. You should see her; she's a distraught mess in my living room."

She heard him curse again. "The last thing I wanted was to hurt her, especially today," he said gruffly.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Serena.

"Just go along with our original plan. It's going to take more to convince her, but I'm counting on you to do it. I will explain everything to her tonight. Has Eleanor been to see you?"

"Yes, she has. Fine, I'll try to talk her into it," said Serena reluctantly. Before she could say anything else, she heard the ding of the tea maker.

"I've got to go. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, tonight," he agreed. Then she ended the call.

Serena took a deep breath as she carried the two mugs into the living room.

She smiled at Blair who looked sorrowfully at her. She handed her a cup and sat down next to her.

She took a careful sip then faced Blair again.

"I think we should go out."

"What?" said Blair.

"Yes, we should go out. Let's forget about your husband, let's forget about everything. Leave Chuck to his own devices. Let him be the one to wonder where you are this time."

Blair looked at her unconvinced. "S, we can't do that. You're eight months pregnant for goodness sake. Also, I've got to get home to Luke and Charlie. I left Dorota with them."

"So, we'll give Dorota a call. She will understand. She will want you to go out."

"S, this is ridiculous. I'm not going out today. I'm not in the mood. In case you haven't noticed, my marriage is over. I have to go confront my soon to be ex husband," she said as her voice cracked saying the last part.

"Blair, do you really want to see Chuck now?"

Blair's eyes filled with tears and said, "No, I can't even stand the thought of him right now."

Serena looked at Blair and felt guilty for not being able to put her out of her misery and tell her the truth. "Then forget about him; this will be the perfect distraction".

"What about Dan? He won't go along with this," said Blair, seeing her resolve slowly crumble.

"What about Dan? If I say I'm going out, I'm going out. I'm not letting anyone, not even my husband, tell me what to do," said Serena giving Blair an impish smile.

Blair wiped her tears and smiled. "Where are we going?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair watched as Serena picked out a very elegant dress that surprisingly went well with her rounded figure.

Blair looked down at herself. She was not properly attired for wherever Serena was going to take her. "Where are we going?", she asked again.

"Don't you worry, you will love it," said Serena smiling.

Blair looked at Serena, rethinking her decision. "I have nothing to wear."

"Leave that to me," she said as she disappeared into her closet. When she returned she was holding a garment bag.

"I never got to wear it, I want you to."

Blair opened the zipper and gasped. Inside was a beautiful, off the shoulder gown.

"I can't take this from you," she protested.

"Yes, you can. Call it my anniversary present to you," said Serena.

At the mention of her anniversary, a pained expression came over her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, it's okay and this dress is stunning but not the message I want to give out," said Blair changing her attitude.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked frowning at her.

Blair put on a devilish grin as she entered Serena's closet, rummaged through, and then came out with a skin colored dress that was short and tight.

Serena's eyes widened. "You can't wear that. I never did. It barely covers anything. Dan wouldn't let me out the apartment wearing it."

Blair's eyes narrowed. "What happened to 'my husband doesn't tell me what to do'?"

Serena sighed and said "Blair!" exasperatedly.

But Blair ignored her and said, "This dress sends the perfect message."

"What, street walker?" asked Serena sarcastically.

Blair rolled her eyes then smiled sweetly, "No, available."

"Blair you're married," complained Serena.

"If Chuck can forget that fact, so can I," said Blair as she walked into the bathroom to change.

"Blair, please!"

"No, Serena. I'm not changing my mind," she said through the closed door. "Can we make a quick stop before going to where you want to take me?" asked Blair as the door swung open again.

Serena looked at her taking in her appearance. _Oh no_ was her only thought, seeing Blair's determined expression.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena looked around nervously as they entered the up-scale lounge.

"Blair what are we doing here?"

"Having a little fun," she said casually as Serena watched different men glare appreciatively at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to change into this dress?" asked Serena holding the garment bag.

"No, I told you. I will change into that when we're ready to go wherever you're taking me, not before."

"Well, I'm ready now. We can't stay here, we have to leave."

"Relax, we will, in a bit. But first I want to see which one of these handsome men is going to buy me my first drink."

"Blair! You can't drink, you're pregnant."

"Shh!" said Blair as she looked annoyingly at Serena. "I know that. I didn't say I would drink it," said Blair as she walked towards the bar, sat on a stool next to a man, and crossed her legs suggestively.

_Chuck is going to kill me_, thought Serena as she picked up her cell phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was slowly mixing a straw into a drink as the dull man next to her was telling her what he did for a living.

"I'm a stock broker. Now don't get me wrong, I…"

Blair gave him a half smile, not paying attention, as she thought about Chuck.

How could he destroy their family like that? What would she tell the children? God, Charlie would be devastated, she had already been through this. Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them back. She would not think about him. Not now.

She impulsively took hold of the man's arm and interrupted him mid-sentence. "Do you want to get out of here?" she said giving him a sexy smile.

He smiled widely, put his hand over hers, and said, "I don't see why not."

"Well, I can give you several reasons why not," came a dark voice from behind them.

Blair turned around and her breath caught as she came face to face with Chuck.

"Who's this man?" said Peter, or was it Paul? She couldn't remember.

Chuck looked from her to him then said in a deadly tone, "This man is her husband and I'm going to give you five seconds to get your hands off my wife or trust me you will regret it."

The man looked accusingly at Blair.

"You didn't tell me you were married. I didn't even see a ring."

She watched Chuck look at her hand. She quickly clenched it closed and she swore she saw one of his vein's throb.

She had turned her ring in to hide the stones.

Chuck immediately took her wrist tightly.

"You're hurting me," said Blair in a harsh tone but he didn't let up until her hand was forced to open and the ring was revealed.

The man's eyes widened. Chuck released her wrist and turned to the man gripping his lapels.

"I swear I didn't know she was married," he said but Chuck ignored him and swung a punch, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Chuck!" shouted Blair horrified.

The bartender looked at Chuck and said, "Hey, we don't want any trouble here, I'm going to call security."

Blair turned to the bartender and said, "No, that's not necessary."

The man picked himself up off the floor and held his bleeding nose as he made a hasty exit.

"How could you do that? What are you doing here?" she asked as she rubbed her wrist and faced him again.

"I could ask you the same question. What the hell do you think you were doing with that man?" he asked brusquely.

"That is none of your concern," she said as she shifted on the stool and her already short skirt rose higher. Chuck watched other men stare and he had had enough. He cursed loudly and gripped her arm.

He pulled her, almost to the point of dragging, into the empty men's room and locked the door behind them.

"Are you done manhandling me?" asked Blair tersely as she ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"I'm nowhere near done," he said as she watched him grit his teeth.

"How did you find me?" asked Blair crossly.

"How else? Serena told me you were here. I sent her away with my driver. Now, are you going to tell me why you were all over that man or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" he said threateningly.

She got close to him. "You would never hit me," said Blair knowingly.

She watched him close his eyes tightly. "No, but right now I'm sorely tempted."

"And so am I," said Blair angrily. "How could you? How could you betray me like that?"

Chuck opened his eyes and took hold of her shoulders. "I didn't betray you, which is more than I can say for you."

"Don't give me that. I saw you, so don't try to deny it. I saw you come out of Tiffany's with that _woman_."

"It's not what you think, Blair."

Her eyes welled up. "How could you? I gave you everything. I asked you, I asked you if you were going to get tired of being married and you denied it. You promised me!" she shouted as tears came down and she banged her fists against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her as she struggled against him.

"Let me go! I don't want you to touch me ever again."

He didn't let her go as he said, "She's an event planner."

"I don't care what she is," said Blair, still struggling to be released.

Chuck gripped her tighter with one hand and with the other he brought it to her face.

She flinched as he made her look him in the eyes. "I've never regretted marrying you, nor have I ever cheated on you. That woman is the event planner of our anniversary party."

Her eyes widened as she whispered, "What anniversary party?"

He wiped her tears and said, "The anniversary party I was trying to surprise you with."

"But, but I saw you. You bought her something from Tiffany's. She left with it, you kissed her."

He frowned. "What I bought was for you and I didn't kiss her," he argued.

"Yes, you leaned into her and-"

"And I told her something. She asked me what she has to do to get her husband to buy her jewelry from Tiffany's."

Blair swallowed, her throat parched, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her to buy a bottle of champagne and rent a limo."

Blair grinned, relief pouring through her. She wrapped her arms around Chuck as he held her tightly to him.

"Are you ready to tell me what you were doing with that guy now?" he asked against her hair.

He felt her stiffen and pull back, "Umm-"

"Because, if I remember correctly, you looked quite cozy with him."

She broke the embrace and started walking backwards away from him and he was slowly following.

"Umm, it was supposed to be a little payback."

His eyes narrowed as she backed up into a wall. He put both hands against the wall on either side of her, trapping her.

"Did you do anything with him?" he asked heatedly.

"Of course I didn't. I barely remember what he talked about. I don't even remember his name."

She heard him exhale.

"Good, I never want you to remember any other man's name but mine," he said as his hand trailed up her arm to the strap on her dress. He hooked his finger on it and pulled it down.

He bent his head and placed a kiss on her shoulder. She trembled.

"What's the other man's name?"

"I don't know," said Blair through a groan as he pulled at the other strap.

"What's mine?"

"Chuck," she said weakly through half closed lids.

"What is it?" he asked again while letting his tongue play with the exposed skin.

"Chuck," she whimpered.

He let his hand slid up her leg. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Then you have to promise me that you will never go out looking like this again. No one gets to see you this way but me. You're mine, say it," he said heatedly. "Say it!"

"I'm yours."

He gripped her legs and brought them around him, pushing her into the wall; she gasped.

"Say it again."

"I'm yours."

Her words were barely out before he took her lips in a hard kiss.

Blair didn't know how things had escalated this fast. One minute they were arguing and now, now she could barely think as Chuck's lips stroked hers.

She felt Chuck's hand roam up her skirt and stop. She felt her heart pound, knowing what he would find. He broke the kiss and looked darkly at her.

"You're not wearing any-?"

But she didn't let him finish. She captured his lips, letting her tongue tease him. He groaned but broke the kiss.

"Were you really going to leave with him?" he asked, nearly out of his mind.

She looked guiltily at him and said, "Yes, but only so he could give me a ride home. I knew Serena wouldn't have let me go back."

He gave her a severe look and said, "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you dressed like this?"

She paled. She hadn't been thinking. The pain and anger she felt towards him had blinded her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't think. Fuck!" he cursed while he put his head against hers. "You'll be the death of me."

She smirked, "As long as it's me, and only me," she said as she tightened her legs around him.

He groaned as he took all his fears and frustration out in a frenzied kiss.

She let herself be swept away. Time and place meant nothing to her as she pushed his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt. She raked her nails against him and Chuck gave a half growl as he lifted her dress to her midriff, his eyes greedily taking her in.

Chuck let his hands roam up her inner thigh then stop, once, twice.

She groaned. "Chuck! Please."

She wanted him to touch her. She wanted him to make the sweet ache go away.

Blair couldn't take it anymore and she put her hand on his pants. She had them undone and pooled at his feet before he could stop her.

Her eyes darkened as she viewed how aroused he was through his boxers. He pushed her against the wall again and let himself stroke her through the material.

She moaned. It was torture. She wanted him, all of him, she thought as she pulled his boxers down and removed the last barrier that separated them.

He looked at her savagely. Both lost in their desire. He positioned himself and her eyes closed, lost in the sensation.

"Look at me." he said through gritted teeth. "I want you to look at me as I take you."

She opened her eyes, nearly delirious with wanting, but before they could do anything else, they heard banging on the door.

"No!" she groaned as he turned his head towards the door. She pulled him back to face her. She took his lips and shifted, making him enter her.

After that, all coherent thought was lost. She couldn't see or hear anything. All she could do was feel.

Chuck thrust into her, once, twice. She heard him groan as he put his hand between them and stroked her in time with his movements. She moaned.

She vaguely heard a man shout "I'm calling security!" but she didn't care.

He drove into her again, and again.

His hand came up to cup her breast, teasing it through her dress.

She groaned as she broke the kiss and trailed her lips to his neck. She wanted to punish him for the unbearable pleasure he was giving her and she bit him, leaving a mark.

He moaned and picked up speed, mindless, only wanting to reach a release.

"Chuck, I'm, I'm-" but before she could say anything else, she cried out and came undone in his arms.

She heard him gasp and felt him find his own release as he pumped into her a few times more, wanting the feeling to last.

They were both panting when they heard keys against the door.

Chuck immediately carried Blair into a stall and closed the door behind him.

She looked dazedly at him as he put her down and broke contact, both not wanting to lose the intimacy.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, not knowing if he had hurt her through his blind need to take her, regardless of their surroundings.

"I'm more than alright," she said lightly.

Chuck made himself presentable as he left Blair in the stall and turned to face a ticked off lounge owner.

"What do you think you were doing? I should have you arrested for lewd conduct."

Chuck picked his jacket off the floor and faced him. "I'm sorry for not opening the door, but I was occupied. My wife wasn't feeling well," he said.

He took a card out of his pocket and handed it to the man. "I'm Chuck Bass, I'm sure we can work something out," he said smirking as the man recognized the name.

After talking with the man for a few minutes more, they were left alone. He knocked on the stall and Blair opened, her cheeks reddened in a blush.

"That was so embarrassing."

He smiled. "No it wasn't, I handled it pretty well, I think."

She gave a half smile while trying, without success, to pull the skirt lower. His eyes darkened, taking in her appearance. She couldn't go out there looking like that. He took his jacket off and put it on her.

"We have to go," he said as he looked at his watch. "Our party started ten minutes ago."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had stopped to shower and change. Blair had chosen to wear Serena's dress, it was beautiful and she didn't have time to go looking for anything else. Luckily, Serena had left it in the limo for her. They had managed to arrive at the party only a half an hour late but her mother did not look pleased.

"Where have you two been? Charles, I thought we agreed to surprise her together?"

Blair was about to reply but Chuck beat her to it. "I'm sorry Eleanor. I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to see her reaction."

Eleanor looked skeptically at him then asked, "Why are you late?"

"That was my fault" said Blair, feeling really guilty about her backfired revenge plan. "I took longer than expected to get ready."

Eleanor looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad it fit perfectly."

"Why do you say that?" asked Blair confused.

Eleanor frowned at Chuck. "You told her about the party but you didn't inform her that I made her the dress?"

Blair looked down at the floor length gown and smiled. "Serena told me this was her dress. You made this for me?"

"Yes well, Serena was supposed to lie to you but that is all in the past. I wanted you to look radiant, and you do."

Blair smiled, tears welling up in her eyes, as she enveloped her mother in a hug. "Thank you Mommy", she whispered.

Eleanor pulled back smiling, wiping her own tears. "You're welcome". She took a breath to compose herself. "Now that you both are here, I dare say the party can commence."

Blair watched Eleanor walk away and strike up the band. The hall was decorated so beautifully and it only made her feel guiltier. Chuck took her hand as their children ran up to them.

"Mom, where have you been all day?" asked Charlie with a frown on her face.

"Um, I-" said Blair but Chuck interrupted her.

"Your mother had a spa day with Aunt Serena."

Blair gave Chuck a relieved grateful look.

"That's not fair, you said you would take me the next time you went" protested Charlie.

"I know honey. I'm sorry, but I promise, we'll have a mother-daughter day soon. We'll go wherever you want" insisted Blair. Hearing this, Charlie instantly changed her attitude, "Mommy, you look pretty."

Blair smiled. "So do both of you", and they did. Charlie had on this beautiful blue dress and Luke was wearing a suit.

"Mommy, I'm a boy. Boys don't look pretty" said Luke in an annoyed tone.

Blair laughed and said "Alright, you look very handsome, just like your father". Luke smiled, dimples appearing, one of the only other things he got from her.

"Come on, Luke" said Charlie. "Let's go find Sophie" she said while taking his hand and walking away.

Blair smiled after them as she watched Serena walk up to her.

"Happy Anniversary" she said tentatively, trying to mask her apprehension with a smile.

Blair gave her a half scowl. "Why did you let me carry on like that?, Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Serena looked guiltily at her. "He told me not to" she said pointing to Chuck "and anyway I called him. He stopped you from doing anything crazy, right?"

Blair stood quiet then Serena put this horrified look on her face. "Don't tell me you-?"

"Of course not, I would never have gone through with it. I was just angry."

"Yes, I think my wife knows better now" said Chuck. "I think she knows not to try anything like that again" he said looking at her in the eyes.

Blair laughed, while Chuck gave her a secretive grin.

"Ugh, oh god, I don't even want to know" said Serena disgusted.

"No, you don't", said Blair smiling.

Chuck looked from Blair to Serena. "I want to thank you for all your help, I appreciate it."

"That's what families do" said Serena smiling. Chuck smirked towards her then looked away.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to your innuendos and I'm going to find my husband," said Serena laughing as she turned and walked away.

They barely made it two more steps into the hall, before someone else came up to them.

"Happy Anniversary", Blair smiled and engulfed Nate in a hug. "Thank you, I'm so glad you came".

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything in the world" said Nate smiling, as he gave Chuck a tap on the arm.

"I thought you would be too busy working" said Blair.

"Yea, but Jenny pulled me away. She said you both would kill me for missing this."

"Jenny?" she said. "I thought she was in Paris?"

"She was, but its Fashion Week. She came back to show her new clothing line and we" he paused, "bumped into each other."

"Bumped into each other?" said Blair grinning at him.

"Yes, bumped into each other."

"Okay, if that's what you want to call it" said Blair laughing.

Chuck smirked and said "You've embarrassed him dear, let's leave Nate before we offend his vulnerable sensibilities any more."

Nate laughed and they left him, as they went around greeting other guests.

Blair turned around after greeting one of her friends when she came face to face with Jake.

"Jake!, I wasn't expecting you here."

She felt Chuck walk up and wrap his arm around her waist. "Behave" she said under her breath.

"I'll try" he said equally low while grinning at Jake.

Blair took Jake's hand and he said, "Serena invited me. I thought I would come and give you my congratulations."

"Bless my ex step-sister's heart" said Chuck sweetly.

Blair let go of Jake's hand and elbowed Chuck in his side. He gave a low groan as she spoke up.

"Well, I'm glad you accepted."

"Gina thought it was a good idea. She wanted to meet some of my friends."

"Gina?" asked Blair frowning.

"Gina, my girlfriend."

"Oh, your girlfriend, you hear that honey? He has a girlfriend. Well, we'll be more than happy to meet her shortly" said Chuck giving him a mocking smile. "If you will excuse us Jake, my wife and I have more guests to greet."

As they walked away Blair looked up frustratingly at him. "Why do you always have to be that way with him?" she asked.

"You know why" he said quickly.

Blair let out a sigh. "Chuck, he's not in love with me anymore. It's been five years for goodness sake."

"Time doesn't make it go away, trust me I know" he said looking at her seriously.

She smiled up at him. "It doesn't?" she asked teasingly.

"No, not for me, come" he said "I believe it's time for a dance."

He took her hand and signaled the band.

"I thought you needed a little reminding" he said.

"Of what?" asked Blair as he took hold of her waist.

"Just listen" he said as he pulled her close.

_I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part_

Blair looked up at him questioningly and he shook his head. "Just listen" he said again in a whisper as he swayed with her. _  
_

_Cause I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart_

She smiled up at him as tears filled her eyes.

_And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky, I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there_

"I know I may not say things like I should, but I want you to know that what I feel for you will never change. I love you" he said gazing at her._  
_

_For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear_

"I love you too" she said as a tear spilled down her cheek and she took his lips in a tender kiss.

They barely heard the applause as they continued to sway across the floor.

_  
And when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all_

Chuck pulled her close and wiped her tears, "That's all that matters".

_For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every single beat of my heart  
And I swear_

After the song had ended amidst more applause, he managed to pull her away and out onto a balcony.

"Does this give you a sense of déjà vu?" he asked.

She looked at him curiously, "Should it?"

"You don't remember your birthday party many, many years ago? I told you I felt sick, like there was something in my stomach, fluttering" he said grinning at her.

She hit him on the arm. "It wasn't that many years ago" she said indignantly, then smiled. "If I remember correctly, I told you to murder them."

"But I didn't", he said going into his pocket.

"I'm glad you didn't, and if I'm honest with myself, I have to admit I felt them to."

He pulled something out of his pocket and she gasped, "Like I'm feeling them right now."

"Happy Anniversary" he said as he took the chain and clasped it around her neck.

She looked down at it and smiled. "It's beautiful". It was a platinum necklace, which had a heart with diamonds around it. Inside the heart, were two more hearts dangling, one had blue diamonds, and the other had white.

"The two smaller hearts represent our children. The white is Charlie's birthstone and the blue is Luke's."

She smiled blinking back tears; Blair did not know how he had become so, for lack of a better word, _perfect_.

"I love it, thank you" she said kissing him on the lips softly. After she pulled back she said, "This brings me to your anniversary present."

He smiled at her curiously, "It does?"

"Yes, it does" she said smiling secretively. "I think you're going to have to buy me another heart, though right now I'm not sure what color the stones will be."

"What?" he said not understanding.

She laughed and said "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and he smiled. "But, how, the doctor-"

She shook her head and said, "The doctor said it would be difficult but not impossible."

He laughed and picked her up in a hug. "This is great, another baby". He put her down and kissed her. "And here I was thinking that nothing could top my anniversary present."

She smiled. "This night has been wonderful but next time you want to surprise me with any kind of party, could you please hire the stereotypical flamboyant, gay guy to plan it?" asked Blair in mock sincerity.

"Fine" he said laughing. "I wouldn't want a repeat of today, or maybe I would" he said smiling.

She laughed then changed the subject, "Are you really happy about the baby? It wasn't planned."

"You don't know how happy you've just made me" said Chuck pulling her close.

As his lips were closing in on hers, they were interrupted.

"Mom, Dad, Luke is acting obnoxious. He won't leave Sophie alone. I don't want to play with them anymore. I want to go play with Zac."

"Who's Zac?" asked Chuck darkly.

Blair rolled her eyes and told Charlie to go on inside.

She grabbed Chuck's hand and started walking back into the hall. "Zachary Logan is the boy that just moved into our building."

Chuck looked less than pleased. "How old is he?"

"Chuck, stop it. They're just children. Zac is eleven years old."

"Eleven!" exclaimed Chuck, "Why does he want to go hanging around our nine year old?"

_Great,_ she groaned. She just knew he would be impossible when it came to boys.

"Please, stop being impossible, they're just children".

"She is not allowed to date until she's thirty" said Chuck with a scowl on his face.

"Chuck! Who said anything about dating? She's nine years old."

"I'm just letting you know" he said as he led her through the crowd in search of their children.

"I want to meet this _Zac_."

"Chuck, stop being childish."

"Same goes for the next one, if it's a girl."

She looked down and put her free hand on her stomach. "For your sake, I hope you're a boy."

But through her slight apprehension, Blair couldn't be happier. Just a couple of hours earlier she had thought her marriage was over. Now she knew it was just as strong as it ever was. She was no longer afraid of the future. They had each other and their children. She would never need anything else and just like Chuck had said, that's all that matters.

The End

A/N: Okay guys, this was it, the end. I really cried this time ending it lol. This was the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it. I worked really, really, hard on this. It also took me the longest I've ever taken. I kept rethinking things, but I hope you're happy with how it turned out. The A/N I sent out got OVER 30 reviews, more than I've ever gotten for actual chapters lol. So, I'M PLEADING, PLEASE FOR THE LAST TIME (on this story anyway lol) REVIEW. The song that Chuck and Blair danced to was called "I swear" by All-4-One. As promised, if you follow the link on my profile you will see pics of Charlie, Luke, and Sophie. As a bonus there is also a pic of Blair wearing the dress that Chuck went crazy over lol. Also there is a pic of the anniversary gift that Chuck got Blair and a pic of Charlie and Zac, just cuz I thought it was cute lol. Tell me what you think of all of them. Do the kids look like you imagined? However, if you do go check them out, don't forget to come back and review lol. I don't know what to do with myself anymore . I have nothing to write about/slave over lol. So, if you have any story line ideas, you think I will like, tell me in a review. I need new inspiration. In addition, the trailer for youtube is still in the works. So when it gets done, I'll post an A/N so you can check it out. Lastly, I want to thank oceanation93 and Blood Red Kiss of Death. They have been an ENORMOUS help to me during this last chapter. So, farewell for now.

Tearfully yours,

Chrys XoXo


	35. AN

Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know that I decided to do a sequel to "For Charlie's Sake" it will focus on Charlie and her life. If you want to Check it out it's called "Charlie in Real Life" and the first chapter is up now.

XoXo Chrys


	36. New An Please Read

Hello everyone. I just wanted to post another author's note to inform everyone that I started another story. The sequel to "For Charlie's Sake" is light and fun but I missed the drama that this story had. If you liked all my C&B confrontations you will like my new story titled "Lily's Will". So be sure to check it out. It's up now.

XoXo Chrys


End file.
